


The Phoenix Rises... Again

by Kirabaros



Series: Chronicles of Absolution Season 2 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: 2.12. Things have gone south in Monument, Colorado and Sam and Dean are left in a state of confusion and hurt as they return to Sioux Falls with heavy news. Meanwhile Jo Harvelle is on the case in a mission to find the location of the phoenix; the key to resurrection of a friend.
Series: Chronicles of Absolution Season 2 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1013514





	1. Chapter 1

**_Monument, Colorado_ **

_Don’t thank me. Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin as well as the one person capable of dealing with the bitch as well as half a dozen other people. Yeah your precious Angie is dead._

_Sam looked at Dean with disbelief on their faces. She was dead? Their Angie?_

_So after your big speech about humanity in war, it turns out your plan was the one with the body count. Absolution knew the stakes and would have done better._

_Do you know how to fight? You strike fast and you don’t leave any survivors so no one can go running to tell the boss._

_Sam and Dean were still staring at each other. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing. She said that she needed to take care of things with Henricksen. They understood that since they saw the reaction from the guy when they caught her with them. It was just a quick chat and nothing else. It couldn’t be._

_Face it you dumbasses. You lost your only chance of keeping Lilith off Sam’s ass. Absolution is dead._

_Help me Sam…_

Sam woke to find himself seated in the Impala in the passenger seat where he had dozed off. He rubbed his face trying to shake the sleep from his eyes. He hadn’t slept well at all since getting the news from Ruby about Angela and he knew Dean hadn’t either. It was like being in a state of disbelief and he was having trouble believing it. He looked out the window at the coroner’s office.

It was probably a bad idea that they were still in town but in a way they were safe since it was claimed that the suspects for the FBI had gone up in flames too. The thing was he had to know and so did Dean. They needed some sort of proof that she was gone. When Dean pulled up at the building though, Sam suddenly felt sick about going in. It was ridiculous since he and Dean had seen and killed things that spat blood and guts out but he was being, in Dean’s terms, a girl about verifying if it was her. At least Dean didn’t call him out on it.

So Sam sat in the car staring ahead at nothing and trying to quell a rebellious stomach that just seemed to magically appear. He kept turning as if that would make her appear in the backseat smirking at him or even sleeping. When he saw nothing, the rock felt heavier in his stomach. He tried sleeping a little but he was plagued by that scene where Ruby laid it out on the line. He couldn’t help but think of the last thing that he said to her.

_“So you were thinking of leaving us out of the loop again?”_

_“If it means avoiding getting your hopes up and then have them be crushed because it isn’t successful then yes.”_

_“When are you going to understand that we’re in this together?”_

_“I understand it perfectly Sam. When are you going to understand that things have a different meaning to me?”_

_“I don’t know… maybe when you stop with the lies and secrets. It’s as bad as…” He stopped himself from saying what threatened to come out._

_“Go on and say it. I am as bad as the demons. Why? Because I’m from the same stock I admit it since I am a half breed freak. Besides you’re asking me to get rid of four centuries worth of habits. That’s not something that can be done overnight.” She paused and looked at him for a moment. “Look, be pissed with me. Most people are… even ones who are somewhat friends.”_

_“It’s because you don’t let them in.”_

_“And what good is that? Let your guard down once and things are taken away. That’s a fact. I gotta go. I need to talk to Henricksen about something. Tell Dean I’ll be back.”_

That was after Ruby spilled the beans about her seeking out the demon that actually held Dean’s contract and ‘doing what needed to be done’. He hadn’t quizzed Angela on that last part but he did quiz her on her overall plan. She told him her intentions and that she was doing it alone. He had to be an ass and accuse her of abandoning him and Dean and lying to them. She never did but of course she would argue that by not telling them was the flip side of a lie. It hurt that he never got a chance to make things right and it had him wondering if she was angry with him. Sam rested his elbow on the windowsill of the Impala and put his head in his hand. He felt the tears threaten.

Dean was in an equally bad place. It felt like he had lost Sam again but it was different and there was nothing he could do about it. After the bitch Ruby left him and Sam sitting there and drinking in the fact that _she_ was gone, he was ready to start ripping heads off. Sam started on this weird sort of denial thing. That sure as hell didn’t get them any sleep that night and they were both bleary eyed and downright irritable.

It took Sam a full hour before he asked him tentatively if they could go and check at the coroner’s office. He had asked in that pitiful puppy dog way he did when he was down and near to begging. It was the sort of thing she would fall for after teasing him a bit. Dean couldn’t say know but he had to know why so he asked, “Why Sam?”

“I have to be sure.”

It was a simple sentence but Dean could understand the enormity of it all. True Angela had gone back to the station to talk with Henricksen but there was always the possibility that she had gotten out. Then again she wouldn’t have taken so long to get a hold of them. Even if she was badly injured she would have found a way and Darby was not the best example. He replied, “Are you sure?”

“I have to know and…”

Dean didn’t need to press. He wanted to know too and he knew what Sam was after. He wanted her necklace back if only to keep it safe. He admitted that he felt the same about the cheap watch her had gotten her but by sheer dumb luck an all the crap that they had been through, it hadn’t been broken. Maybe it was a sign about her and… “Alright Sam.”

So now he was in the coroner’s office pretending to be an investigator and inquire about the bodies. He didn’t even tease Sam when his brother suddenly felt sick about going in. That would have been cruel. It was a bit of a sore spot to find that while the vast majority had been identified, there were some that had been burned beyond recognition. Dean knew that requesting to take a look would be pointless so… he put on a brave face and tried to damp down any fears that cropped up and asked the assistant, “What about the personal effects?”

“Well we found items from four separate individuals but we only have three bodies,” the assistant replied. He showed Dean towards the room where they had them and laid them out in their individual plastic bags.

Dean looked through them starting at one. Each bag had him feel a little bit better. It sort of lifted his hopes that she might have gotten away. When he got to the last one, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. He picked up the bag and looked at it. The damn thing was still working. It was a cruel joke. It had to be. That thing in the bag was not that cheap watch he bought for her birthday.

There was no denying it. The thing in the bag was her watch. He hated to ask but he inquired if there was anything else like a pendant of something. If the assistant thought it was a peculiar question to ask, he didn’t say anything. To Dean though, not finding it was like standing on the edge of a sword or something. It could make or break Sam.

Somehow he managed to snake the watch under the cover of it being part of an investigation. Dean managed to convey the idea that it belonged to an agent working undercover. It was a piss poor snow job but it worked and he pocketed the bag in his jacket pocket. He hightailed it out of there, not wanting to be there a minute longer since he was still paranoid about getting recognized even though the new declared him and Sam dead.

On the way in, he saw a new body being wheeled in. One of the assistants was saying that she had been found by the side of the road. He was marveling that it was strange since she had no markings, no abrasions. There was nothing to indicate that someone had done anything to her. It was like she dropped dead. That stopped Dean in his tracks.

It was a long shot but Dean knew that people don’t just drop dead for no apparent reason. He glanced out to see Sam looking like he was going to puke as he was holding his head in his hand. He could do this. Putting on his best authoritative voice, he flashed his badge and demanded to take a look. What he got was the surprise of his life.

Sam meanwhile managed to alleviate some of his raw feelings by closing his eyes and for once didn’t hear Ruby’s voice in his head. He was startled when he heard, “Sam!”

Sam jerked upright and saw that Dean had stuck his head next to his. He would have scowled but he didn’t have the heart of the energy to do so. Instead he just followed through with the questions. “What Dean? Did you…?”

Dean knew that there was no easy way to say this but he had to. “Yeah she’s here Sam but she’s okay. Nothing has been done to her…” He couldn’t bring himself to say the word remains but he could tell that Sam understood. A look at his brother’s face told him he was trying hard not to do anything that would equal ultimate chick flick moment. “Not a scratch on her.”

“It doesn’t matter Dean. She’s gone.”

“At least we can give her a proper hunter’s burial. I managed to bluster them into leaving the body alone. We can break in tonight and get her out.”

Sam looked forward out the windshield as if to think for a moment. It was too much to hope for and his stomach was starting to feel queasy again. Dean was right in that they had to get her out. He slowly replied, “We get her out then. Dean, no burning.”

Dean was going to protest at that. Hunters got the hunter’s burial which meant the funeral pyre; salt and torch so that nothing supernatural messes with the corpse. What Sam was asking… “Sam…”

“No burning. It’s… not right.” Sam really couldn’t say why but he hoped that Dean got the hint.

Dean didn’t quite understand and he hoped that Sam wasn’t toying with the idea of a deal or something like that. Yet he could indulge. Maybe Bobby might know of something to protect the corpse. He nodded and replied, “Alright Sam. Tonight we get her and we book town.”

Sam nodded. He couldn’t say anything else as he stared out the window past Dean and at the building. She was in there and according to Dean, she was whole. That was important and she would be treated right. “Tonight.”

****

Dean had to admit that he had no idea how Sam managed to get past the security alarm system that was supposed to protect the building from them. Then again Sam was always the smart and focused one when it came to stuff like this. He was the one that got the plans for the museum when they had to get into prison for the Folsom job and laid out the security system. He watched as Sam disabled the security with… was that her computer pad?

It seemed that Sam had learned a few tricks that he kept up his sleeve or rather she showed it to him. That had to be it and Dean couldn’t help but think a few kinky thoughts about her being a thief. The idea was amusing and cheered him enough to not feel so somber when he and Sam made their way to where they kept the stiffs.

Dean was surprised at how cooperative they were when he said that her body wasn’t to be autopsied. They agreed even though he blustered his way through some official bullshit and an active investigation and blah, blah. It worked and as far as he could tell, they had her listed as a pick up by the feds… if he was reading the log right. The hard part was finding the body.

It felt like one of those matching games where you had to flip the card over and try to find its match. They could have read the labels but all they would have called her was Jane Doe and at the moment there were quite a few of those. Dean was going like a mad man opening doors while Sam was just staring and looking. He stopped eventually and stared at one and moved his head in that inquisitive puppy fashion.

Dean noticed and asked, “Are you gonna help me here Sammy?”

Sam pointed and tapped the door of one that was about waist high for him. “This is the one.”

Dean closed the door to the one he was holding open and walked over. “Are you sure? Did you even look?”

“No but this is the one.”

“How do you know?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders in reply, “I don’t know. I just know.”

Dean resisted rolling the eyes. His brother was in a sensitive state right now and he suspected that they had a near fight or a fight before this and he was feeling really bad about it. It vaguely occurred to him that Sam was behaving peculiarly like she did when he died but then again he could be mistaken. He wasn’t going to ride his brother’s ass about that and popped open the door and pulled out the slab.

If she had been alive, she would have been amused at the beet red faces that both of them had on their faces once it was computed that she was naked under the sheet that had been laid over her. Other than that, it was hard to believe that she was dead. In fact she looked like she was asleep and one of Dean’s none too subtle pokes would wake her and have her tackle them. In fact she looked rather peaceful with her features relaxed.

They stared at her for maybe three minutes before Dean cleared his throat. “How do you wanna do this?”

Sam gave a look at Dean that looked rather annoyed and the beginnings of the bitch face. He walked over to where there were some of those sheets for gurneys and put it around her before picking her up. He ignored Dean’s raised brow and said, “Let’s go.”

Dean had to admit that Sam did the whole Tarzan/Jane thing of carrying her pretty well. He did a quick search and found her clothes. At least they weren’t cut off though he felt vaguely uncomfortable about the thought of dressing her. He wasn’t going to bring it up to Sam since he was sure he would eventually get to that thought all by himself.

They made it out of the building and to the Impala. Sam put her in the backseat as gently as he could. Dean pulled out one of the blankets they lifted from Ranger Georgia and put it around her. If anyone was being nosy, they would think that she was sleeping. Dean waited while Sam reset the alarms. There was no need to make anything look suspicious. Once he was in his seat and a backwards glance at their precious cargo, Dean took off for the highway. Before he did that, he gave Sam the one thing that he knew Sam would keep sake.

Sam took the necklace he bought for her and palmed it and looked at it. He gently rubbed the star before putting it in his jacket pocket. He adjusted his position and prepared to go. As reassurance, he patted his pocket.

“Where to Sammy?” Dean used the nickname to try and get more of a response out of Sam. It worked for the most part.

“Bobby?”

“That could work,” Dean replied, “He would know more about what to do.”

“No burning Dean.”

“I get it Sam. I’ll make sure he knows. Stop being a bitch.”

“It’s important.”

Dean sighed as he drove. He was used to driving long hours and at all hours depending on how fast they needed to get out of town. Nighttime was a good time to give his baby her head. However with their precious cargo, it wouldn’t do to take chances. Still he could make it in good time to Bobby’s. “I get it Sam. No burning.”

“Thanks… jerk.”

The drive was uneventful for the most part. It seemed that maybe the Winchester luck was working in their favor for once since there were virtually no cars on the highway chosen to get them to Sioux Falls and the Singer Salvage Yard. It allowed for both boys to be alone with their thoughts even though it was hard since they knew that she was back there looking like she was asleep.

Dean could see her clearly in the rearview mirror. How many times had she done the same thing when she drove? Dean had no answer for that but it was probably enough to go cross country several times. She had watched over them like a parent and that’s what it looked like if you took into account how old she was. She looked like when they had her bundled in her room in Darby. Damn, why did she have to look, and he was honest in a platonic fashion, gorgeous?

“Do you want me to call Bobby?” Sam’s voice was soft but laced with pain.

Dean thought about it. He knew Bobby loved her like a daughter. Hell he let her get away with things that he would never let him or Sam get away with. The training area in the yard was one of those things that Bobby gave as well as the faint vestiges of femininity around the house. He didn’t even think about calling Bobby and telling him. If she were around, she would say that they were grieving and it was understandable.

She was always so damned understanding even though her relationship ability was like a baby’s. She would have kicked Ruby’s ass for the things she said about war. She may have agreed and he did too about striking fast and hard but he believed in going with the best option and that meant not crossing lines. He replied, “I didn’t think about it.”

“I’ll call then.” Sam pulled out his cell phone and looked at it before flipping it open. His hand paused over the speed dial he had for Bobby. His finger hovered over the button when suddenly the Impala lurched wildly from one side of the road to the next. The tires were squealing as the brakes were being applied. “What the hell?”

Dean was willing to let Sam make the call and kept his eyes on the road. There was nothing on the road and he felt his Dean senses go slightly tingly at that. They were confirmed when someone appeared suddenly in the Impala’s headlights. Not wanting to hit the guy, Dean swerved to avoid hitting him. That did little good since there appeared another guy and he swerved again. “Sonofabitch!”

The swerving ended and Sam looked around to see if there were anymore. “What was that?”

“No idea and I ain’t gonna find out,” Dean replied. He turned to get a quick look and then turned back to the road ahead.

Suddenly something hit the Impala. It was a hard jarring from the side. It didn’t do much damage to the car except for a few scratches but it pissed Dean off. “Sonofabitch, you dare hit my baby?”

He didn’t care if he didn’t see who it was but he wasn’t going to be pushed around. He didn’t want to hurt his baby either. When whatever it was collided with him he went with it. He overcompensated and went to the side of the road. It was a steep grade and the Impala was in danger of tipping over. However they were lucky and it didn’t.

Dean was pissed. He pulled out his gun that he kept in his jacket at all times and checked the load. Iron rounds but if it were flesh and blood like him or Sam, it would do the trick. If it were anything else, he was ready for it.

“Don’t do anything stupid Dean.”

“Shut up Sam. No one hits my baby and gets away with it,” Dean replied, “No one hits my girl.”

Sam understood the double meaning behind that last part. It just wasn’t about the Impala. It was about her. He looked and she was still wrapped up as they put her. Surprisingly nothing happened from all the jostling. He watched as Dean got out. He’ll watch his brother’s back. “No one hits our girl,” he whispered.

Dean got out of the car with his gun in his hand. He looked around with narrowed eyes for the thing that rammed his baby. He spotted it and while he had an appreciation for the first generation Chevy pickup, he was pissed that his baby’s paint was scratched. He shouted at it, “What the hell are you doing? You think you can just get away with hitting my baby?”

Suddenly there was the sound of clicking; the familiar sound of a gun cocking. Dean turned to his right to see someone in the shadows wearing one of those dusters and he had a fricking cowboy hat on and pointing a rifle at him. While Dean had a thing for the Wild West, he was pissed and he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

The guy in the shadows spoke and it took Dean a moment to realize that it was a woman speaking, “If you had stopped the first time we wouldn’t have to resort to this. We have come for Absolution.”

“You ain’t getting her,” Dean automatically responded. He made a slight motion with his gun hand to emphasize his point.

The stranger replied, “You have no choice. It is our duty to see that Absolution gets a proper burial.”

Dean heard the shotgun cock and Sam saying, “You heard my brother. You aren’t taking her. She’s ours.” His eyes were narrowed as he pointed the shotgun at the stranger.

More guns cocked as five more strangers came out pointing handguns and rifles at Dean and most of them went towards Sam. Dean wasn’t going to let that slide but he had a gun on him and he had no chance to get to Sam to protect him. The one who had been speaking and the one Dean assumed was the leader said, “As I said, you have no choice. Absolution comes with us.”

“There is always a choice,” a rich and wizened voice entered. All eyes turned to see a woman walking forward. She was dressed in a duster and had a hat on. In the crook of her arm rested a rifle. She had dark hair that was streaked with grey and snapping grey eyes. She continued, “There is always a choice, child. They clearly are willing to keep that which is theirs as is their right. After all Absolution belongs to all.”

“What do you want old biddy?” Dean wasn’t in the mood for manners.

The woman nodded and replied, “I apologize for any damage done to your car. Had I been informed we would have approached differently. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grace and we are with the Centurion.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_Green River, Colorado_ **

Jo looked around the nearly empty street and checked her watch again. She was supposed to meet her contact here in about three minutes and she hadn’t seen so much as a sign of his appearing anytime soon. She rolled her eyes wondering why she agreed to take this job. She frankly had no clue since it was relatively easy even though it was made to sound challenging. That was her mom for her. Ellen always made things sound challenging. It was her way of showing Jo that all jobs required equal attention no matter how mundane or typical it sounded.

This particular job was more of a retrieval job that Bobby asked her to do. It was for some rare Native American artifact. It was supposed to be some sort of thing related to a ceremony for the dead. Bobby had gotten a sudden interest in alternate means of preventing the desecration of the dead and had been collecting odds and ends. He was also collecting anything related to Halflings. Jo suspected it was because of Angela.

Jo smiled at the thought of the woman who was like the protective older sister. She probably had won Bobby’s heart which was why he was looking for things related to her kind. He probably was looking for means of protecting her from the probable things out there that could kill her. Of course Angela would say that she didn’t need to be protected and that was her job. She was so much like Dean on that level.

It had been a long time since she had seen Angela and Sam and Dean. She wondered what they were doing now. She had tried finding out through her mom since Angela seemed to keep her promise of at least keeping in touch with her. Of course Angela did admit that it was never wise to disobey the likes of a woman like Ellen Harvelle and Jo could agree especially when her mom got into one of her moods but she always remembered what Angela told her before she took off for hunting.

“I see that Old Grizzly sent a younger one.”

Jo turned and instinctively reached for the knife that had belonged to her father. She whirled and brought it up ready to strike. She was startled when her hand was caught by the wrist. She looked at the man who bore an elderly and weathered face with graying hair tied in a traditional queue. He was strong for his age. She replied after yanking her wrist away, “I may be young but I know my stuff. Are you Red Eagle?”

Red Eagle looked at Jo. He studied her as he studied all who came across his path. This younger one was full of fire and spirit but it was wild and untamed. There was some experience but not enough to tame the spirit with wisdom. Yet she had a bit of wisdom in her movements from someone older and wiser. He replied, “You are young but considered trustworthy. Not just by Old Grizzly but by someone older.”

“Bobby sent me. Are you who I am supposed to meet?” Jo wanted to know if this was her guy. If it wasn’t her guy she was going to have to find a means of protecting herself and getting away. She was out in the middle of nowhere in a town that was dying because the cars have gotten better in the gas mileage.

Red Eagle looked at Jo and finally gave a slight smile. He had seen her tense up, ready to fight if necessary. He replied, “Old Grizzly sent you for the seal of the medicine man?”

“If you mean the Seal of Nameh, then yeah,” Jo countered. She had her knife in hand and was ready to pounce if things went south.

Red Eagle continued to smile. Old Grizzly sure knew how to pick them. The last one was someone that could produce a laugh all day long. He was a strange one and Old Grizzly called him an idjit. He replied, “I have what you seek.”

Jo was still suspicious as she pulled out the payment she was supposed to give for the seal. She kept her knife hand out just in case something happened. The payment was something that Bobby said was between him and Red Eagle. Jo had been curious and tempted to peek but something Bobby said about letting out chaos and suffering the wrath of an old man kept her from doing it. She figured that whatever it was Red Eagle would know how to handle and certainly Bobby would. So she left it alone and was now producing it untouched to the Indian.

Red Eagle took the proffered package without qualm and handed over the seal wrapped in furs to protect it. He watched in amusement as the girl opened it to make sure that it was what she was supposed to retrieve. He doubted that she knew exactly what she was looking for but he had to hand it to her for being thorough about things.

Jo inspected the item and finding it to her satisfaction (she had looked up the Seal of Nameh) she looked at Red Eagle and said, “I believe you find everything good?” It was politeness on her part and felt strange but at least it was something.

Red Eagle nodded, “Tell Old Grizzly that his eyes are watching still.”

Jo raised a brow clearly not understanding the reference but she would humor the old man anyway. Besides Bobby would know more about what it meant. “Alright.”

Red Eagle turned to leave when he was stopped. Something was different; like it was out of place. It wasn’t a bad thing. No, not at all. He turned back towards Jo who looked rather surprised that he wasn’t leaving just yet. He walked back up to her and looked her over. Finally he said, “The dead hear the thoughts of the living. They react to them.”

Jo frowned as she pocketed the seal. Slowly she backed away from the old man and started walking back towards the place she had gotten to crash for her overnight stay. That had been a random and creepy thing that happened. She had dealt with supernatural stuff and she had been kidnapped by a fricking ghost once (thank God Sam and Dean were there) so she was used to weird but even that was strange and unusual.

A hot meal and a shower later, she was ready for bed but she felt like sleep might evade her. This whole trip had been one world of weird. The fact that Bobby was asking her to retrieve something that could have easily been brought to him was odd but she accepted it. She figured that Bobby wanted few people to be aware of his activities and Green River was a town that mimicked the mining boom towns only with the gas pumps but now that the cars were better… It was a dying town.

Sitting on her bed her eyes strayed to the package she was to deliver. This time curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to inspect it more closely. She unwrapped it from the furs that it had traveled in and examined the seal. It was a medicine wheel or seal or whatever they called it. Supposedly it was supposed to heal any injury that wasn’t life threatening or something about healing the spirit of the person afflicted. It was a bunch of poetic license that Jo wasn’t in the mood to try and decipher.

The seal had traditional images and it looked like it was Sioux in origin. What would something with Sioux markings be this far down from traditional lands? The vague thought that hunters may have used it and passed it on occurred to her and that usually was the case. The amulet that she wore under her shirts was a protective one developed by the Incas but the one who gave it to her acquired it from a dealer in New York. It happened and her friend said that the amulet was a rare find given the place it had been found in. Jo could understand that end.

As Jo studied the seal, her hand went subconsciously to the amulet and she grasped it and rubbed it between her fingers. It was a habit she had acquired recently and she noticed that she did it when she was nervous about a hunt or something that was going to happen. It was oddly comforting to her.

Suddenly there was a crash downstairs and Jo looked up. She turned her head towards the door. Being cautious, she put the seal back in the furs and in her jacket pocket. She walked towards the door to hear what was going on. She didn’t have to be a genius to know that from the sounds she heard that it was not a good thing. She was still holding the amulet and felt the hunk of metal grow warm but not from the heat of her hand.

That was the unique trick of the amulet that her friend said she would see. Jo muttered under her breath, “Demons.”

The amulet pulsed as Jo grabbed her jacket and put it on. She was grateful that she hadn’t gotten ready for bed yet and was dressed in usual hunting apparel of jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed her jacket and made her way to the window. It was a long drop but a good friend taught her how to fall and land on her feet.

Just as she was about to put a leg out the window, a strange sensation overcame her. It felt like she wasn’t in control of her body movements when she reached for her knife and then whirled to throw it at the wall. It lodged itself into a wooden mask that she thought was the ugliest thing and a cheap attempt at livening up the place. She felt glad to hit it with her knife since it was so damned ugly but now she needed to retrieve it.

The knife was pretty well stuck in there and Jo was confused. She never threw anything that hard to get it stuck like that. It would if it were killing something but something like that monstrosity… that was different. She didn’t have time to think about it as she took the thing off the wall and pulled her knife out. Since she was looking at the back of the mask, she saw something stuck to it and frowned.

From the looks of it, it was some of that really old paper, the kind that paper that existed in the 1800s and there was some sort of writing on it. Jo figured it was one of those old appraisal notes or something and was going to leave it. She was seized by that strange feeling again and found herself reaching for the paper. That was twice in a short span of time and it had her wondering if she was possessed and she didn’t know it. But then the amulet would have reacted.

“Alright, fine I’ll take the damn thing,” Jo said to herself as she took the paper off the back. She stuffed into her jacket pocket and tossed the mask onto the bed and grabbed her weapons bag and hightailed it out of the window.

The jump was next to nothing as she landed on the ground as she had been taught. The battered truck she drove here was nearby. She had the keys and was in the truck when she saw the demon come out of the motel or whatever the place was. It was gunning for her and she had little time to get away.

The demon advanced towards Jo with the intent to kill since it was so much fun. Then he would be able to get the seal and be on his way. The boss would be so proud of him. He didn’t expect to have his face splashed with holy water and he growled in pain.

“Take that you black eyed bitch!” Jo didn’t wait to see the reaction and she gunned the engine. She was leaving Green River tonight and heading back to Bobby’s. At least he had something there to keep the demons out and away from the seal.

The inevitable happened when her gas meter said that she needed gas. At least she was far enough away to get a tank of gas a roadside station in the middle of nowhere. As luck would have it, it was one of those twenty-four hour ones. She went in a paid for a tank. God she felt like a drink but she was on a job.

“Hey there gorgeous.”

Jo rolled her eyes. She had seen the bikers pull up and prayed that the pumps would work fast. The last thing she needed was some asshole trying to pick her up. She did the best thing she could do and that was to ignore them and pray that they would get the hint that she wasn’t interested.

“I’m talking to you.”

Jo twisted her face in a grim expression while trying not to succumb to the temptation to reach out and hit the guy. That was taken from her when her upper arm was grabbed and she was whirled around. Again the strange sensation overcame her and she gave a punch and then a backhand a couple of times to the guy. She was still holding onto him when she gave a back kick to his partner and sent him crashing into the side of the mart/cashier office. The guy she was holding onto moaned in pain and complained that she was breaking his arm.

The guys backed down quickly and they left with Jo standing there and looking on. She was just as shocked as they were. As far as she knew, she had a mean right hook. Hell she almost broke Dean’s nose with it once. This was getting too weird. She put the pump back into place and jumped in the truck and took off. She had to figure this out and if she was possessed, get it out.

****

Sometimes all that was needed was a stiff drink to ease the mind into thinking like it should. Jo knew that she shouldn’t stop but head straight to Bobby’s but she was too rattled to drive any further. After everything that had happened, she needed to think it out or at least talk to someone who might know.

Looking around the bar from her corner, she fished out her cell phone and tapped the speed button. She muttered, “Please pick up.”

_This is Angela, leave a message._

Jo hung up immediately. Probably the girl was asleep but she could jump up and out of bed if someone so much as sneezed and she was startled. Ash made that mistake when she was visiting and had fallen asleep in one of the chairs, tipped back. It had been funny but it was a serious eye opener as to how deadly her friend could be.

Jo looked at the contact list. She toyed with the idea of calling Sam or maybe Dean. She was actually leaning more towards Dean. She actually missed talking to him and she was curious to see how he was doing. The first time they met he was in a bad place emotionally because of his dad and then that thing with Sam and then when she snuck in on the hunt for Holmes; not exactly the best of situations to foster a friendship though Dean did have respect for her as a hunter. It was logical too since she learned that Angela traveled with him and Sam and that she got from her mom.

In the end, she decided against it. She would respect his silence on the matter. It wasn’t like they were that close anyway.. Right? Instead she flipped it to her mom’s number at the new Roadhouse. It had been up and running for a while now and Jo had been surprised at what the power of money and good connections got you. She dialed the number and hoped that her mom wouldn’t overreact at her calling this late in the night.

_Ellen here._

“Hi Mom,” Jo greeted her mom with her usual tone.

_Joanna Beth, are you all right? Did you have trouble?_

“I’m fine Mom. Really I am,” Jo replied. She knew that her mom was going to go overboard but in the end, she valued it all the same.

_Then what’s going on? You don’t usually call this late. I have to assume the worst considering what that fool Bobby Singer sent you on._

“He asked as a favor and I agreed Mom. You were the one that said all jobs no matter how mundane need to have full attention. Besides I think Angie will agree that it’s a good job to learn patience and diplomacy on.”

_So she put you up to this?_

“No she didn’t and you know it,” Jo replied with a grin on her face. Her mom wasn’t that mad. True she could jump off the handle and that generally extended to anything happening to Jo or Angela, anything happening to the Winchesters or Bobby and just general stupidity. “How is she anyway? Did she talk to you?”

_Last time was maybe a week ago. Some case up in Montana. She did say that it was the first time she had a moment for a private conversation without the silly watch dog and bulldog hovering over her._

“I take it something happened and Sam and Dean are becoming like you when I have a cold,” Jo ventured with a slight grin.

_Those two need to learn that it only makes her a cornered animal._

“Oh she’ll teach them that one,” Jo replied. She knew that she should get to the main reason why she called her mom. She sighed a little and said, “Mom, there was a reason why I called you.”

_I knew it. Joanna Beth you know better and that I can tell when something is up just by the time of day you call._

“I know Mom. I just don’t want you to worry too much.”

_You’re my daughter Jo. Nothing is going to change that._

“Thanks Mom.”

_So what is on your mind Honey?_

“Well I got to Green River and picked up the package for Bobby. I ran into some trouble there… The demon type.”

_Did you see them?_

“Actually, you remember that amulet?”

_I remember._

“Well it tells me when demons are near. It alerted me and I decided to make a break for it only when I tried to get out the window, I stopped.” Jo paused a bit trying to best figure out how to say this without totally freaking her mom out. “I don’t know what happened but I threw my knife at a mask on the wall and went to get it. I found a map on the back of the mask and took it. I then booked out of the place and headed back.”

_So you threw your knife at the wall._

“Mom, I don’t throw it that well enough to get it stuck in wood that I have to jiggle it loose,” Jo replied. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them as she got to the next part, “And when I threw it, it wasn’t me. It felt like someone else was doing it and I was just there watching.”

_Whoa. Are you talking about possession? How can you be sure?_

“Well I didn’t space out. I don’t have large chunks of memory missing. In fact I was pretty much awake through the whole thing,” Jo admitted. She could hear her mom musing over the phone at the possibilities.

_Did it feel like you were watching everything through a lens or something like that? Did you do the usual tests?_

“Mom, if it were a… demon, the amulet would have reacted to me. It doesn’t like demons,” Jo explained in a near whisper. It was annoying but in the hunting business one couldn’t be too careful. You had to do the tests. Hell she knew that Bobby put her mom through the ringer to make sure that she wasn’t possessed when the first Roadhouse was destroyed.

_Maybe it’s ghost possession. It’s rare but it does happen._

“But wouldn’t someone black out in terms of memory too?” It was a valid question.

_That might be it. I don’t know Jo but I’m worried. Where are ya?_

“Some roadside bar. I needed to thin about this and I wanted to make sure I wasn’t followed. I might have to ditch the truck.”

_You better not. That crazy vamp that saved my bacon got her to run. It’s a good vehicle._

Jo rolled her eyes slightly. She thought she would never live to see the day when her mom would actually get along with something that didn’t have human in it. Angela didn’t count since she was half human and her mom liked her right off the bat. “Alright I’ll bring back Rusty in one piece.”

_Be nice to the ole boy. Jo be careful. I really don’t know what is happening but you get yourself to Bobby’s as quick as you can. He can help and if you have to, call the boys. At least they have more contact with that crazy girl._

Jo didn’t miss the tone of affection her mom afforded Angela. It was the same tone she used for her. “I got it Mom. I’m gonna head out soon. I’ll call when I get there.”

_I’ll be waiting. You be careful now Joanna Beth._

“I will. Thanks Mom,” Jo replied with a smile as she heard her mom hang up. Knowing Ellen Harvelle, the woman was going to be going through the day with an ear to the phone of the Roadhouse. She welcomed the fact though that her mom was trying not to come off too mother hen like with her. Jo suspected that Angela had something to say about that. In their last conversation she said that when the mother lets the offspring out of the nest, it was trial and error on both sides. Jo could drink to that so she signaled for the waiter.

Jo could hold her liquor with the best of them though no one could do it like Angela. She was like her mom in that business could be settled over a drink. It probably wasn’t a good idea to be going at the shots of whiskey but she had a long hunt. Well it wasn’t a hunt but it still had to go with the job of being a hunter even if it wasn’t glamorous. She ordered a shot and now was staring at it as she thought about what happened. Then giving a shrug of her shoulders, she picked up the shot glass and raised it up but it never made it to her lips.

As if her arm were possessed, it refused to move. Jo frowned and tried to move it grateful that she had chosen a corner in the back of the bar so that no one was watching her but she could see everything. Her arm refused to budge until she made the motion of putting it down. She tried with the other arm but it didn’t even leave the table.

Jo was getting pissed as well as freaked. It was most definitely a possession but it was nothing like she had seen before. Suddenly she felt herself get up and storm rather awkwardly towards the bathroom. She was most definitely possessed and she was in full awareness. _What the hell is going on?_

_Don’t be afraid Jo._

Jo looked around as her body moved awkwardly into the bathroom. She locked the door and finally her limbs started moving on her own accord. She stared at the door and looked around the bathroom. It was empty and definitely needed a good clean out with Lysol or something. That was a moot point though as Jo looked around wondering what happened and why she was hearing voices.

_Look in the mirror Jo._

Jo tried not to jump at the voice that sounded eerily familiar. Well it was familiar and Jo thought it was crazy. Still she obeyed the voice and walked to stand in front of the mirror. She went slow but once she was in front of the mirror, she tried hard not to scream. What came out was, “Holy shit! Angie?”

Instead of her reflection, Jo saw the image of Angela. It was freaky considering that Angela had her hair down and she had braid holding it back from her face. Even more creepy was that it talked back, “It is me Jo. Um… there is no easy way to say this but... I’m dead.”


	3. Chapter 3

The station was bustling and trying to get everything back to normal. The plan worked and everyone was demon free though the stench of sulfur still hit her nose and she had to work hard to not vamp out; that would just terrorize folks. She would always be sensitive to the stench of demons. That was a part of her life now.

She walked up to where Henricksen was busy with his paperwork. It was a kindness and possibly the life for a life thing by telling Dean that the two suspects died when the chopper exploded. This though was something that needed to be done. She smiled at Nancy who gave a tentative smile back. As for reassurance she patted the girl gently on the shoulder. She maneuvered her way towards Henricksen and said, “Thank you.”

Henricksen looked up at her and asked, “What are you thanking me for? For cutting your guys a break? That was me returning the favor.”

She gave a slight nod, “I can understand that but still I want to thank you.”

“And do you think that will solve everything?”

She studied Henricksen’s face. She had just gone through this with Sam. She was racking up the points for biggest blunders ever. She replied, “No I don’t. I know you’re angry and I am telling you that I am fine with it. I’ve made quite a bit in terms of mistakes in that area.”

“I thought you were my friend.”

“I am sorry. I do like you and respect you.”

Henricksen sighed. It was hard being angry with her and he was. It was betrayal of a sorts when he found her with the Winchesters in that hotel room. She didn’t even try to get out of it saying that she didn’t know that they were criminals. She accepted the situation with grace and was willing to pay a price. “I should have guessed something was up the first time I met you.”

“It takes a while for most people to see through my covers,” she replied.

“Now that I know… I don’t know what to do or say.” Henricksen shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t sure what to do. He really did like her because in spite of the lies and deceptions, she was open with him. It was honesty in a twisted sort of way.

“You could just ask me to leave… but I would like to leave knowing that we could still be friends.” She held out her hand to indicate she wanted to shake his hand. “I don’t mean being just an asset either. I mean more along the lines of talking about everything and nothing.”

Henricksen thought about it. He had a vague idea that while she rolled with the Winchesters there was something different about her. Even when they were preparing, she asked him things that normal people would ask and talk about. He watched as she loaded a shotgun with precision and talk about the keener aspects of gardening and Sam and Dean didn’t bat an eye at that.

He found though that he liked that and reached for her hand and said, “Friends it is.”

She smiled in return. She would make this up to him. She offered to help in organizing paperwork. He was surprised but he let her. She went about helping Nancy organize the case files with quick precision from years of practice. It was then things went south.

It was a little girl but as soon as she got close enough, she could smell the telltale scent of demon and it was a powerful one. Nancy said, “Well hey there,” and smiled.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for two boys. They’re brothers. One’s really tall and one’s really cute and they travel with a pretty lady.”

Nancy laughed at that description, “What’s your name sweetie?”

“Lilith.”

She turned and saw the white eyes. At first she thought it was Lenya but the name was firmly engraved in her mind. Henricksen sensed the danger and started forward with a gun just as Lilith raised her hand. It was reaction to touch Nancy and move to put herself in the line of fire as she held up her own hand. The last she saw was a blinding flash…

Angela opened her eyes as she processed the memory. She had found herself lying on a bed but it was the kind that you found in those movies where it was more like a cot with animal furs. She rolled her eyes at that as she sat up. She found that she was dressed in one of those Medieval Times dresses and it looked just like the one she faced the council in; it was white. Automatically her face went into a slight scowl.

_What is it with people thinking I deserve to wear white? I am so going to hand it to Morpheus._

“You won’t be seeing Morpheus,” a voice said, “In fact you won’t be seeing much of anyone you are familiar with. I am sorry for that but then again you brought this on yourself.” The owner of the voice then moved out of the shadows to reveal himself.

Angela stood up and put her hands behind her back. She noticed that her hair at least was in a style that she could tolerate. She peered at the stranger and a look of recognition crossed her face. She replied, “Hades. I would have thought you’d be busy trying to keep the hell bitches in order. Then again you are somewhat neutral.”

Hades gave a slight nod as he held his helm under one arm. He had heard much about the angel that defied death many times and stubbornly wouldn’t cross over. Now he could see her in the flesh so to speak. “You know your history and I’ll give you that. Yet you would do to have more respect for someone like me.”

“Let’s just say that gods are not my particular favorite people to hang out with.”

“Ah yes, your appeal to the council to rescind a deal made willingly,” Hades replied knowingly as he paced the room this soul had been placed in. “I heard about that as well as the fact that you recklessly offered that which is in your blood in exchange for that same life. Many outside the council called it heroic and noble.”

“And you Hades?” Angela looked at the back of the god of the Underworld. Well technically he was a god and he did pass judgment but was one of a few gods that did so. Death was the angel of death and that was another story.

“I prefer to think brave but foolish.” He turned to look at Angela and added, “For some odd reason that many of us can’t understand, you cling to the role of protecting mortals from the follies of the world. For one human you are willing to risk it all.”

“Dean is my brother.”

“But you aren’t even related. You’ve spent nearly half a millennia fighting and this is the first time you’ve jumped head first into risking so much for a pair of humans and one of them nearly tried to kill you.”

Angela moved her hands and clasped them in front of her. There were many gods who didn’t understand. She replied, “Dean Winchester has his faults like many others and sometimes emotions do overrule rationality. Besides it was my fault in that instance.” She sighed knowing that this was anything but a social call. “So why am I here? Where is the lady?”

Hades looked at Angela. She seemed too complacent for this but then again there were mortals that learned how to accept the fate they were given. “You are here because of your habit of trying to save everybody and the ridiculous notion of trying to go down swinging. Tell me, do you remember what happened?”

Angela looked down as she frowned in contemplation. “I remember going back to the station to apologize to Victor. Lilith came looking for Sam… and me. I remember stepping in front of Nancy and grabbing her and putting my hand out and I felt something from within… what did I do?” She looked at Hades with a confused frown.

Hades looked at Angela with an incredulous expression. Did she not know what she could do? Well it wouldn’t hurt to give the bare bones. If she hadn’t learned it then he wasn’t going to waste too much time explaining it to her. “Let’s just say that you managed to do a unique trick that would baffle the most astute of the hunters.”

“Great another thing to worry about that the other side might want to exploit.”

“Call it a trick or ability but it seems that you channeled it from within; the source of how your healing abilities work,” Hades pointed out. “Normally someone trained in it would have been just fine but you overdid it and in essence you killed yourself.”

“Thanks. Nice to know that I committed suicide trying to stop a hell bitch the same class as Lenya,” Angela scoffed.

“It’s what happens when you overdo it.” Hade shrugged his shoulders. “By the way, your precious human, the virgin, is all right. She survived because of you and now living in a new part of the world.”

“Thank God for that.” Angela crossed her arms and made an unladylike snort. “So I killed myself by overdoing whatever I did that is related to my healing powers and I am stuck here. So why you and not the lady?”

“That’s where the problem lies in. You see the realm in between is divided into the individual realms of the gods that occupy it. Normally you would get shunted towards Isis but you got shunted towards me.” Hades looked around the place that had been conjured up for her. It certainly wasn’t from her time but it would do and he had Morpheus to thank for the dress.

“So I am being punished then. I expected as much.”

“Tartarus is a place of punishment,” Hades replied, “My corner of the pit and considerably more humane.”

“I would say more just but that’s only an opinion,” Angela countered. “So am I to be judged?”

“No.” Hades studied the reaction. The raised brow was minimal and quite surprising. Maybe she was the kind of person to show minimal expression. “Since you recently had an altercation that required the exchange of blood, it affected your placement.”

“So being bit by a werewolf no longer makes me one of the goddess’ children?”

“No you still are her favorite. There just hasn’t been enough time for the taint to leave you and this was a request from Death.”

Angela was actually surprised at the god’s admission that Death was having a hand in this. He may be bound until he was released for the next apocalypse but he still had considerable influence in the scheme of things. Even the gods respected him. “Death had me placed here?”

“Isis prefers logic. Death wants to see how well you use your resources to get back.”

“What if I don’t want to go back?”

“It is a choice,” Hades shrugged in a not caring fashion.

Angela was going to reply to that when she heard something. It was like hearing the wind singing in the pitch that most people couldn’t hear. It was a voice though but not actually talking. It was clear though.

_Angie, I wish you were here. I don’t know what to tell Bobby. He’s certainly going to kick my ass or let the hell mutt and fur ball at me._

_I’m sorry Angie. I know you do the things you do to protect me and Dean. I just wish you would follow your own advice sometimes. I’m sorry._

Angela looked at Hades with a questioning look. Hades merely replied, “You of all people should know that the dead can hear the thoughts of the living. It doesn’t matter if they are in the pit or Elysian Fields… they hear those thoughts. You are hearing theirs.”

Angela certainly heard the pain in those thoughts. They thought Lilith killed her and she killed herself trying to save another. That was nothing though. Her boys were hurting and it was paining her too. She looked at Hades and said, “What do I need to do to get back?”

Hades watched the expression flit across Angela’s face as she thought about what he told her. In the background, he could see memories of the past. The one that lingered though was when she got a hug from an unusually tall fellow. He didn’t remember the name but he could guess that she had feelings for him and that was her main motivation for getting back. It was something that would have Persephone swooning with delight. She always did have a thing for romance and he did love her for it.

Well he had a job to do. Death didn’t want her crossing over just yet and the reapers were clamoring for her to go back. Tessa was the most persistent in that and he was rather annoyed by it. Reapers generally weren’t so forceful. They did their jobs which was to reap souls and then judgment was passed. “You have to get back into your body. You see even though from a mortal perspective, you are dead but in the grand scheme of things and cosmic order stuff… you’re not.”

“Dead but not dead. I should enjoy trying to explain that one.”

“Look I don’t make up the rules, I just follow them. Basically you used too much juice and separated your soul from your body and you didn’t know it. So you have to find a way to get back into it and you can’t do it the usual way which is choose. You got out through magical means and you have to get back the same way. The way it goes.”

Angela gave a slight scowl, “Yeah ain’t that the truth.” She thought about it some and she remembered something. There was a way and it involved the seal of Nameh. It was the inspiration for the subset of the Centurion and she had the means. The hard part was getting it into play. “Alright I get the supernatural means of getting back but if what I need is in the realm of the living, how can I get in touch with them? Or is that cheating?”

Hades was impressed. She already had a means of getting back and now working out technicalities. “It’s not cheating if I give you a hint. Remember your training under Morpheus.”

Angela took that to mean that she was to play manipulation with the realm. She was dead to everyone but spirits who have remained do so when they are attached to an object that was theirs. She had that stuff scattered. She had an idea and she was reluctant to do so but right now she needed someone they trusted and a little manipulation on her part. “I got it.”

Hades gave a slight grin. Persephone would be much better suited since he had little patience but it was her time with her mother. “Alright if you need any more hints, just ask.”

“Right because this is just another dream quest only it is with my life.”

“I can see why most of the others are amused by your sarcasm. You take life with such value but can’t resist doing it.”

Angela gave the god of the Underworld a slightly wry look, “It’s because of stupidity.” She turned to think about what to do and sat down on the ground in her usual meditative pose.

Hades raised a brow. Well to each his own. It was easier for the gods because they had practice and the usual hoopla. He pulled up a chair and sat to watch as the scene shifted to the image she conjured in her mind. _She’s good like Morpheus said._

Angela paid no attention as she concentrated on the pool of water that appeared. That was to be her looking glass into the world. She could speed through events past and present to the point of real time. She went through the events that happened Since Lilith did her thing. She had no idea why the bitch wanted her dead… that was a lie since she had a fairly good idea but that was nothing compared to the fact that the bitch was after her Sam.

She focused on the people closest to her and she was actually pleased that it would go pretty well. She could feel the anguish from her boys and she almost broke concentration but she persevered. She managed to put into Bobby’s head the idea that he needed the seal of Nameh and the code word to get it from Red Eagle and even planted the suggestion to ask Jo to get it.

She managed to get a glimpse of someone ramming the Impala and the ones behind it. She had to act fast even though she knew that the boys would put up a fight for her but she knew them. At least Grace was there and she was level headed one but it wasn’t a good idea to dill dally.

Now was the hard part. She looked at Hades and asked, “Is it a violation of the rules for what I am about to do?”

Hades shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. What do you intend to do? A form of possession?”

“Something like that,” Angela replied.

“You are playing with fire.”

“I am not a vengeful spirit,” Angela rolled her eyes at Hades. She never was one for formalities with regards to the gods. She was guilty of the ‘jaded sarcasm’ with Isis and yet the goddess still helped her in every way. She was the favorite and she couldn’t understand why. She certainly wasn’t the poster girl for a devotee or anything like that.

“No but there is a way you can do it and you have to use your abilities,” Hades suggested. He was bending the rules but he had done it before and he wasn’t about to suggest ambrosia. He rather liked what she was going to do so he would back the horse.

“How can I when I am not in my body?”

“Where do you think the seat of abilities comes from?”

Angela thought about it for a moment. She gave a slight scowl, “I hate you.”

Hades grinned. He heard little malice in her voice. He knew that she figured out the intricacies if not all of them. He knew what she was and that was why he was not telling why she had been shunted to his realm. It wasn’t that Isis couldn’t handle it because she could; she wanted him to understand the one called Absolution more. He replied, “You love me.”

“What would Persephone say about that?”

“Cheeky.”

“Part of my charm.” Angela gave a smirk before turning back to her view mirror. Hades had a point with his suggestion. It was how she was able to use her healing ability. It came from the soul and since she was a soul… It was risky but at least she wasn’t at risk of going all vengeful spirit. She had heard of this kind of thing. “So you’ll be my anchor?”

“It’s what I’m here for. Here, use my power.”

Angela felt the god exert his power and focusing, she linked his with hers. He would be her connection and pull her back if things went wrong. She focused and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was seeing the world from Jo’s point of view. It was a good thing she came in when she did since there were demons on their way up and she was in the right place. The fact that Jo picked this place was not coincidence. Boy time flew in the other realm.

Seeing that Jo was getting ready to bail, Angela did the only thing she could do. She took control of Jo’s limbs and threw her knife at the mask. She felt Jo’s confusion as she poked in to make sure that Jo had the map. She knew that it was an ultimate freak out when she took over almost completely when those biker douches couldn’t take no for an answer.

In Angela’s mind, Jo was hers; she was her sister. That meant that she would defend her to the death if necessary. It was a natural reaction to strike at the assholes. She felt bad though for taking near full possession and giving what she got to the douches. When it was over, she could feel Jo’s confusion along with a bunch of other things. She must’ve scared the poor girl.

There wasn’t enough time to let Jo work it over but at least she talked it over with Ellen. At least she took her advice on that note. When Jo tried to drown it out with a shot of whiskey, Angela knew she had to get to business. She took over and stopped Jo and made her go into the bathroom and lock the door. She even talked to Jo in her head and felt the fear come up. Well Jo was going to get some answers.

Jo’s face was hardly encouraging when she looked at her through the mirror. It was the best thing. It was said that the mirror allowed the viewer to see into the soul. She said, “It is me Jo. Um… there is no easy way to say this but... I’m dead.”

Jo looked at her with a frown of disbelief, “You’re dead? How?”

“Well technically I am dead to you but in the grand scheme of things I am not. I guess I am disembodied or something. It will take too long to explain…”

“You’re _dead_?”

“Calm down Jo. It was me that made you throw the knife and everything funky.”

Jo was looking pale and from Angela’s end, that wasn’t good. However she kept it together very well as she replied, “Okay so I am possessed and by you nonetheless.” She ran a hand through her locks. “Well at least that’s better than a demon though if it were a demon, the amulet you gave me would have gone off.”

“That’s my connection to you. I’m glad you kept it.”

Jo gave an incredulous look at Angela, “Why wouldn’t I? It was given to me by a very good friend who has looked after me like a big sister would. I haven’t taken it off since you gave it to me.”

Angela couldn’t help but smile at that. “That was my intention. What better way to protect you from demons and possession by one?”

Jo finally smiled. It had been a long time since they last saw each other face to face… in a manner of speaking. Jo sobered though and asked, “So why me? I was sent here to retrieve some Native American artifact for Bobby. Then you jump in and I also have a map. What gives Angie?”

Angela knew that she was on limited time but this was Jo. She replied, “Well there is something I want you to do for me. I am warning you that it is going to sound ridiculous and even the craziest thing that has ever been suggested…”

“Don’t hold me in suspense Angie,” Jo replied. She crossed her arms over her chest. She began to play with her amulet by holding it and rubbing her thumb and first finger over the gold. She missed the fact that Angela was doing the same thing even though there was nothing around her neck. “What is it that you want me to do that you couldn’t go jump into Sam or Dean for. They would do anything for you.”

Angela moved her mouth in a slight smile as she looked at Jo. There was a reason for it but she wasn’t going to give details yet on that one. She looked at Jo and said, “I need you to steal my body from them.” When Jo didn’t say anything, she repeated, “Jo, I want you to steal my body from Sam and Dean.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jo thought she was in some sort of dreamland. She goes on a trip to get the seal of Nameh and ends up getting a map that was the key to getting Angela back into her body. That was gravy considering the fact that Jo learned that her best friend and sister was dead. Well according to Angela, she wasn’t dead really. In Jo’s mind, if you weren’t breathing, you were dead. That was how it worked. She hit the steering wheel of Rusty and said, “I can’t believe you want me to steal your body from Sam and Dean. I mean I could ask and tell them and they would jump on it.”

_Would you believe you if you said that you were housing the soul/spirit of your closest friend and she told you that she needed her body so she could come back?_

“They’re not that irrational.”

_I’m a healer but also a screw up. I’ve seen firsthand._

Jo made a slight noise as she kept on driving. It was going to take some fast driving to get to where Angela’s body was going to be. “What do you mean by that?”

_I… discovered a few things traveling with them. A change in perception._

Jo grinned. So Angela had some feelings after all. The hesitancy was a sign and the fact that she was claiming she was a screw up… major things going on there. She had a pretty good idea who it was. “So you have feelings after all. Which one is it?”

_I’m not going there Jo. Just focus on getting to the site._

Jo grinned. Oh she was going to grill Angela when this was over. She would let it lie for now. “Okay fine but makes you so sure that your body will be there?”

_Sam and Dean won’t give it up without a fight. It is the closest of the sacred sites to Sioux Falls. They will call Bobby._

“And Mom?”

_It won’t occur to them and I’m not going to ‘suggest’ it._

“You know this is weird talking out loud and then hearing you respond in my head,” Jo replied as she put some gas into Rusty. She was glad that the roads were virtually empty.

_Well those well practiced can carry whole conversations in their heads._

“I would go crazy,” Jo replied in a somber tone. She had been agreeable to let Angela stay in her body and she had laid some conditions. Jo knew though that if push came to shove, Angela would take over and do what had to be done. Now that she knew it was Angela that took out those douches, she was comfortable with that. “So why would Sam and Dean take your body there?”

_They wouldn’t go by choice. Grace is the leader of a sub-sect to the order called the Centurion. They are, and I kid you not, called the order of the Phoenix._

“Harry Potter?”

_Where do you think J.K. Rowling got that idea from? It’s an ancient warrior order that was founded by women and their goal is virtually what the hunters do but ultimately they are guardians of the phoenix._

Jo gave a slight shake of her head. It was rather strange. “Okay so they protect the bird that dies and rises from the ashes.”

_Not that kind of phoenix. True that kind exists but the one I am talking about is a rare flower. It can be used to bring back the dead._

“And where does stealing your body figure into this?” Jo had a vague idea where this was going but she would rather hear it from the one who was asking her to be a body snatcher.

_The order has a belief that by burning the body, it allows the spirit to be reborn in one of the newer warriors. It is an inspiration from their guarding duties._

That was a problem. Jo knew that the odds of bringing someone back to life after their body was torched were virtually zilch. So that was the need for the urgency. In response, Jo gave more gas to Rusty. At the rate they were going, she could make it within a day. “That would be a problem.”

_Tell me about it. They will make it so that Sam and Dean will fall in line. Though I know that they both will put up a fight; it’s in their nature._

Jo chuckled a little. “Tell me about it. Sam would be seriously underestimated since he always comes across as the nice guy. Dean on the other hand… he’ll go off and is not afraid to show you he means business.”

_The silly watchdog and my little bull dog._

Jo let that slip of affection pass. She was just collecting tidbits to grill Angela later. One thing though had her curious. “You know, I get the whole thing with the order and the like but there is one thing that doesn’t make sense. Why would they want your body?”

_They would if they sort of inducted me. So they feel they have an obligation towards my body. How they found out is the bigger question._

“Wait. What do you mean sort of inducted? You either are or you aren’t,” Jo countered latching onto the first part. She heard the second part but right now she wanted to know. This was something that she hadn’t heard about Angela. She felt cheated even though she knew that there were things that Angela shared with the boys and that was their thing.

_As I said it was sort of. I was passing through on a job and they identified me as a healer…_

“So you finally admitting that you’re a healer. I wonder who got you to do that?”

_Honest truth, it was Dean. Now shut up and let me finish._

“Yes Mom,” Jo teased. She had little clue that was the joke Sam used on Angela when she was being particularly bossy and that was often in the case of injuries. It was spontaneous at that moment so she didn’t realize the affect it would have on her friend.

_Whatever. Anyway they identified me as a healer and I obliged with one of their injured warriors. I stayed with them for a while since I was being chased and they claimed me as one of them but never formally._

“So then that doesn’t apply then.”

_They will say otherwise. They will try to convince Sam and Dean to give me up. Grace is more subtle and understanding._

Jo didn’t say anything but thought about it some. Apparently this group really wanted to carry out what they believed was a sacred duty but all she could see was a bloody tug of war with a corpse that she needed to steal so that Sam and Dean wouldn’t be moping. She remembered how down Dean was after their dad died. Angela had that effect on people and she was good at keeping them at arm’s length but along the line she changed with her, Ellen, Bobby, Sam and Dean.

_You’re thinking about him._

“And who do you think I am thinking about?” Jo became defensive.

_My little bull dog. Dean. You like him don’t you?_

“Very astute observation.”

_Just making conversation. You don’t have to say anything. I can ‘see’ quite a bit in here but I am no gossip. I’ll go now._

Jo sighed. She could almost see that kick puppy look on Angela’s face. She knew that her friend wasn’t doing that on purpose. She wouldn’t even consider it. If someone refused, she would just make sure once and then back off. It seemed though that more emotion was coming through and that made her different from the friend that first came by the Roadhouse. “Look I just get defensive when people get close to what they want to know and…”

_I get it Jo. I’m the same and it took the bull dog to pry it out of me. I’m still a screw up but I’m learning._

“I remember that. Leap and when you fall it’s when you discover you can fly or not,” Jo replied with a grin. “So if I am to steal your body, I am going to need some help. You can’t do it yourself and you are no lightweight. So unless you can let me borrow some of your mojo we’re screwed.”

_You’ll have help. I want you to call someone._

“Who? Bobby? Even he’s not going to believe this firsthand.”

_Give my boys some credit and no, it’s not Bobby. I need you to call a warlock._

Jo jerked the wheel slightly at that. She had many strange requests before and she thought being asked to steal a body was bad enough. This was something else. “Wait so you want me to call a witch?”

_Warlock and not all witches are bitches. Shut up Jo. In order for the whole thing to work, it needs to be done by a healer._

“And this wit—warlock is a healer?” This was getting better and better each minute that was passing.

_Yes. He’s a warlock meaning that his powers are offensive but he has healing ability. He healed me and the boys would be more inclined to trust him._

“So you met before?”

_He popped in during one case. He was very helpful. If anything Nick will give you a hand._

Jo passed a sign stating that she was almost to the state border. She had to pass through Nebraska and she was in South Dakota. She sighed at the prospect of calling a witch. That was something you didn’t mess with and yet Angela was insisting that he was cool. If she couldn’t trust Angela, then who could she trust besides her mom? “Alright. You got a number?” She fished out her cell phone.

Angela rattled off some numbers and Jo dialed them. She was surprised that there was a ringtone. It was even more surprising that a voice picked up and it sounded grumpy. A glance at her watch and Jo realized that she called the guy at 4am and he was probably pissed. Oh well this was important and if the guy was as good as Angela said he was, then he needed to haul ass to Sioux Falls as soon as possible. She said, “Um… you don’t know me but a friend of mine said to call you?”

_Who the hell are you? You’re not that bitch that tried to seduce last week. How did you get this number?_

Jo looked at the phone with a frown and replied, “I don’t know who you are calling a bitch but I need your help and supposedly you’re a healer.”

_Alright listen, whoever you are, I don’t know what you are talking about. If you call this number again, I’ll find you and shoot you._

_Tell him he’s a sparkle fingers._

“What?” Jo hissed as she pulled the phone away.

_A joke. Call him Sparkle-fingers._

Jo knew she still had the guy on the line. This was ridiculous but she was going with it. She said, “Listen Sparkle-fingers, I was asked to call you because a mutual friend of ours is in trouble. She said to call you and that you could help.” She waited and the silence on the end didn’t sound promising at all as she held her breath.

_I’m listening._

Jo breathed a sigh of relief and replied, “Look, my name is Jo Harvelle. The friend I speak of is Angela and she needs your help.”

****

It had been a long and trying day for Nick. Doing the do-gooder routine was a great thing since he could keep up with the being on the run gig. Sometimes it was frustrating when you had people who were such ingrates when you did help them. They came to you and when you do your best and someone dies, then they blame you. Life was a bitch like that.

He entered his choice of motel for the week and tossed the key on the table and dropped his jacket on the bed. A hot shower and a few hours of shut eye and he would be on the road again. At least he was one step ahead of the guys with torches and pitchforks.

“I see that you still have peculiar tastes, Nicholas.”

Nick didn’t bother to draw his gun. Rather he let a little fireball appear in his hand and held it ready to attack the intruder. He looked at his unwelcome guest and replied, “Whatever works to keep scum like you away.”

Crowley looked at Nick with a bemused expression. Things were pretty chaotic and the demon scuttlebutt was full of rumors. He wanted some confirmation. However he could afford to be polite. She always was even though she threatened him with every other sentence. “Now Nicholas, I know you have a soft spot for our conversations so why don’t you put that little magician’s trick away before someone gets hurt?”

“The only person I would love to see hurt is you,” Nick retorted. He had been relieved when Crowley stopped hounding him. He had even token a friend’s advice and learned how to do warding sigils. He just got here though and hadn’t had time to put them up. Now he was being hounded again. “Usually you hound me to exert my powers. What gives?”

“So you haven’t heard? A pity,” Crowley replied. He gave a slight grin. He certainly knew how to push buttons.

“Depends on what you got,” Nick replied, “But I’m not interested. Just leave.”

“Can’t do that Nicholas,” Crowley replied as he put his hands behind his back. He looked like a senior executive but very somber in the all black get up. It really played up to the part of being king of the crossroads and of course was the finest material. Italian made. That would make her twitch a little. “You see I take special interest in the men in my sweetheart’s life and since you are the only one to actually kiss her, well I have something to say about that.”

Nick narrowed his eyes. He extinguished the fireball but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t prepared to defend himself. He was a powerful warlock after all since most who knew didn’t fail to let him know it with their snide reminders. “She’s not your sweetheart,” was all he could think of saying.

“Nice retort but the reality is that she is my sweetheart. I have to admit that she showed quite an initiative the last time we spoke.” Crowley began to pace in front of Nick. He knew that it would drive the warlock crazy. “Who would have thought that she would cross a line and in order to save one man?”

“As you said, she’s Absolution.” Nick never doubted that Crowley was talking about her. The demon always had a special tone every time he referred to her. He found it disgusting and perverted that a demon had feelings for her. Then like he was any better and he was a warlock.

“Well I see someone remembers things I’ve said.”

“Shut up and get to the point. I might change my mind about icing you.”

“And set the torches and pitchforks on you? That’s not your style… unless you are getting fed up with the do-gooder life,” Crowley taunted Nick. The warlock was easier to rile up than his sweetheart and they were roughly the same age… well dear Nicholas was older by about four hundred years but what is a couple of centuries?

“It’s a living.”

“I would say a waste of life but then again you never were the type to resort to the warlord thing like the rest of your family.”

“I was considered the freak because I had one thing that was different from my brothers.”

“Ah yes, the one thing that led you to be connected to my sweetheart in the first place,” Crowley replied with a grin. Oh he loved his job and he loved making it so things got done and carry on as they were supposed to. “The whole healers can identify one another.”

“For the record, I didn’t know she was a healer until I saw her heal a head injury,” Nick pointed out. He had learned much more patience the last few months than he had all his life and figured that she had been right in that he needed a purpose. He did feel good after interceding on her behalf with the whole Venator thing.

“Yes, little Sammy Winchester.”

“It’s Sam.”

Crowley couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Well I guess that everyone has to fold sometime.”

“Are you going to get to the real reason why you are here?” Nick had enough. He wanted to know what the demon wanted.

Crowley gave a slight pout but was otherwise unimpressed by Nick’s attitude. He sighed and replied, “Well I would tell it to you straight but I was hoping that you would notice. You are a healer under all that badass warrior façade. You would have known.”

Nick tried not to give anything away but was aware that his brow was raised slightly. He had sensed something from the spirit realm and he recognized it a little. It wasn’t like the first time which was like being stuck in a bad earthquake. He tried not to think about the fact that his brothers and father would be teasing him mercilessly about being a pansy because he had the healer’s ability. Bloody hypocrites.

He knew what Crowley was referring to. He knew that there were certain kinds of healers that could really tap into the spirit realm but nothing could shake it to its core… at least none that he knew of. The latest one was a tremor but equally jarring. He assumed it was one of those healers but if Crowley knew about it, then it wasn’t very good. He looked pointedly at the demon and replied, “What of it?”

“Oh just simply thought you would have recognized such a display of power.” Crowley gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and made a face. “It’s interesting how healers come about and they aren’t burned at the stake like you Nicholas. I mean for the most part they are human…”

“Obviously there are exceptions,” Nick replied beginning to feel uncomfortable where this was going. He knew she was a healer even though she was a Halfling. That was a strange thing in of itself since he was well aware that all he heard of were human healers. “Nothing new there.”

“Well now the sweetheart is obviously special. What do you think Absolution is?”

“The lifting of a burden; forgiveness,” Nick replied with a slight eye roll. It was beginning to occur to him that the disturbance had something to do with her. She was more careful than that unless she had no idea what she was doing at the time. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well such tremors can cause one to sleep and in a semi-permanent way,” Crowley dropped. He then looked at his watch. “Well what do you know? Our time is up here mate. Take care Nicholas and remember the dead can hear the thoughts of the living.”

“Bite me asshole,” Nick replied as he watched Crowley leave. He didn’t bother to puzzle over the words that poured out of Crowley’s mouth. He was rather annoyed and pissed to have even seen the demon at all. So he went about his business of protecting his room and grabbing a shower. He might book tomorrow after getting shut eye.

It was roughly four in the morning when his cell phone went off. Nick growled slightly since he had only gotten one or two hours of sleep. He wondered who would be calling him at this hour. He didn’t recognize the number but figured that maybe someone passed it along and needed a job done. He rubbed his face and growled, “What?”

_Um… you don’t know me but a friend of mine said to call you?_

The voice was feminine and he didn’t recognize it. His first thought was the last job and in a show of gratefulness, the slut tried to get into his pants. He growled back, “Who the hell are you? You’re not that bitch that tried to seduce last week. How did you get this number?”

The response put him on the edge and he began to go through a mental list of who knew what he was and whether or not they would blab about it. His brothers and father he knew definitely would since they thought it funny to see him get chased by humans and called him a pansy for refusing to give the ‘bitching humans’ what they deserved. His father and brothers thrived on cruelty. His mother was another story though she let it slip that she thought he was getting to be a pushover. To hell with that.

Aside from them, there were only three, no, four others that knew about his being a healer and they weren’t stupid. They wouldn’t be hunters if they were. He responded, “Alright listen, whoever you are, I don’t know what you are talking about. If you call this number again, I’ll find you and shoot you.” Maybe that was over the top but he couldn’t be too careful.

_Listen Sparkle-fingers, I was asked to call you because a mutual friend of ours is in trouble. She said to call you and that you could help._

Nick paused. Only one person called him that and that was their code word for a friend. So the girl on the phone might be a friend. She would have to be if she knew their mutual friend. He replied, “I’m listening.”

_Look, my name is Jo Harvelle. The friend I speak of is Angela and she needs your help._

“I would think she would ask the two guard dogs that accompany her,” Nick growled. He was still tired and even though she was calling for help, she would know that even he needed beauty sleep.

_It’s more complicated than that._

“What else is new? Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to play twenty questions to get a straight answer out of you?” He knew he was being an ass but after Crowley and being short on sleep, he wasn’t going to waste time skirting around issues. If it was something serious then he needed to get to business.

_God she said you were cool but she didn’t say what an ass you were._

“Part of my charm,” he deadpanned. He heard a slight hesitancy and something in the background. Was the girl talking to herself? He frowned as he sat up in bed a little and started reaching for the clothes he had laying nearby. “Come on spill.”

_Look I don’t know you from Adam but she says to tell you bluntly but… Fine I’ll go out and say it! Argh, I need your help stealing her body._

Nick wasn’t sure he heard right, “What? Steal _her_ body?”

_Um yeah. She…uh… died and she wants her body back. She says that she wants you to get to Sioux Falls and get her mutt. She said that you would be able to help._

Nick had heard many strange things but this was a complete shocker. “Wait a moment. You said that she’s dead? Angela is dead?” He sat on the edge of his bed. He couldn’t believe it and he was sure it was a joke or something. “Back up and explain everything.”

_Well…_


	5. Chapter 5

Dean looked at the lady with a look of disdain. She was one of those Centurion dicks? Figures, since only they would try to take her, and he wasn’t going to let that happen. He supposed he should be grateful for the fact that she wasn’t pointing that rifle at him but that didn’t mean he was going to surrender easily and neither was Sam. Poor kid was in that deadly calm and he would feel sorry for these bitches if they got him riled up.

That old bitch was smiling at him and trying to talk him down. He replied, “So you’re with those dicks. All the more reason for us not to let you have her.”

If Grace was put out by the language and disrespect that Dean had for the order, she was very good at not showing it. She replied, “Alright. Have it your way.”

“Grace…”

Grace held up her hand to stop the protests. “We won’t take her from you. We will simply take you with us.”

“Hell no.” Dean pointed his gun at Grace. He may be outnumbered and outgunned but he was not going to let Angela go. Not after all the work they went through to get her to bring her home to Bobby.

Grace had enough sense to realize that the man in front of her was bold enough to try and shoot his way out. His partner was equally determined and had more of a protective stance over Absolution. She held up her free hand in the motion of surrender. “Please let me explain. What I meant was, we are only here to proceed with the proper rights of the dead for members of our order. I apologize at the methods used.”

Dean calmed down a little but he wasn’t stupid. “I’ll accept the apology but I’m not handing her over. Not after the way you douches treat her.” He could feel his lips trembling and tears were threatening. He just wanted to hit the road and be at Bobby’s and she would be safe. He had to keep it together though; for Sam.

Grace was surprised at the emotion that was leaking through. The man was determined and hurting. “I understand if you have some feelings of animosity towards the Centurion but do not have them for us. We are a sub order, the Order of the Phoenix. Absolution is a member and we only wish to pay our respects.” It was somewhat a taboo to reveal that much to the two hunters but Grace could see that they were not going to give up without a fight.

“We are taking her home,” Dean emphasized. “That is what we are doing.”

“Back off!”

All eyes turned to see Sam pointing his shotgun at one of the women who was trying to sneak in and possibly disable him. He had seen her and was warning her away. The woman though was not inclined to take the threat sitting down and she lashed out, grabbing the shotgun and striking Sam across the face.

It was a staggering blow to Sam but he had been hit by things that hit just as hard. He glowered at the bitch and struck back with a backhand. It turned into a fistfight as they exchanged blows. It was enough to distract Dean from his position. “Sam!”

Sam heard nothing as he gave a punch or a kick for every one the bitch gave him. He didn’t even flinch when she grabbed him by the shoulders. He just grabbed her and flung her aside into the ground. As a reaction, he reached in and grabbed Absolution and pulled it out and pointed it at her. He looked at the others who had inched closer but backed away when he waved Absolution at them. “No one touches her. No one takes her,” he said. His face was contorted in anger.

Dean knew that look. It was the same when he wanted to rip Jake Talley’s heart out. There was also that hint of territorial possessiveness that his little brother got especially when someone tried to get cute with their girl. He remembered before monument that he nearly broke the douche’s wrist for not taking the hint when she said no. This time though, it was mingled with his grief and pissed offness and Dean wondered if Sam was going to turn into the Hulk because of it. He certainly looked fearsome swinging Absolution like that. He moved to stand near his brother and held his gun up ad added, “Sam’s right. None of you takes her.”

“Sam? As in Sam Winchester?” A voice popped up and eyes turned in the direction of the owner of the voice.

Grace looked at the young girl and asked, “Do you know these two Augusta?”

The girl stepped forward. It took Dean a moment to realize that the girl who looked no older than eighteen was blind. She was beaming a wide smile and she nodded, “Yes I do Grace.” She looked in the direction of the boys and said, “They are Sam and Dean Winchester, the number one students of the warrior princess. Sam is the Champion and Dean is the Slayer of Demons.”

Dean couldn’t help it, “Don’t believe everything you hear kid.”

Augusta frowned and moved her head. She walked forward, heedless of the hissing her companions were giving and up towards Dean. Her rich brown eyes saw nothing but she reached out and touched his face, taking in the features. “You are Dean.”

Dean almost panicked when she moved towards Sam. He was afraid that he was going to run the girl through but she just touched the tip of Absolution and pushed it aside. He watched her walk up to Sam and Dean was surprised she was able to reach his face though he thought she overshot her mark when she touched his hair. Girls always did like his mop and couldn’t resist and a slight grin almost penetrated.

Augusta studied Sam a little bit longer. Finally she said, “You are Sam.”

“I don’t care who the hell they are. They are defiling our duty towards one of our own,” the woman that Sam got into a fight with spat. “They should be punished.”

August whirled to face the accuser and narrowed her eyes and replied, “Show them respect. They have earned it especially from you Vera considering that one was host to one of the gods and the other destroyed the demon who has done more than choose the children.” She looked at the others who were standing around. She couldn’t see anything but her stance was strong. “They are like the warrior princess; worthy of respect and we should respect their wishes.”

Grace studied the youngest of the order. Augusta was no ordinary girl. She became blind when she was five but had not let that hinder her. She was skilled in hand to hand combat and could be a dead eye shot. It was a remarkable achievement. Grace had to admit that she had her doubts but Absolution had faith that she could do it and in so doing earned her trust in judgment. “You are aware of Absolution’s position within the order?”

“With all due respect Grace, the warrior princess was never formally accepted into the order. The Champion and Slayer are within their rights to do what they please,” Augusta replied. She turned to look at the boys. “They want to take her home.” She smiled at them since she was on their side; she understood what they wanted.

“Augusta, the ritual must be observed,” Vera replied. “They are outsiders; they wouldn’t understand.” She glared at Sam and Dean with fierce voracity that it would have been intimidating if Sam and Dean were lesser men.

Grace looked at Augusta and replied, “Vera is correct in that it must be observed. Even though Absolution was never formally introduced, she is considered one of our own. We must take her to the sacred site.”

Augusta turned to put herself between the others and the boys. It looked like she was looking at the ground but her voice was strong. She replied, “There are many sacred sites around the world Grace.” She glanced at Dean and then Sam. She then looked in the direction of Grace. “Dean Winchester, where do you head?”

Dean wasn’t sure what to think. He considered the possibility of lying. He didn’t trust the bitches one length but the girl who came to his and Sam’s defense was different. Somehow he got the feeling that she was trying to avoid bloodshed. It was true that he and Sam would do anything to get her to Bobby. He glanced in the backseat of the Impala at her. She looked so peaceful and oblivious to the fighting over her. What would she do?

Dean glanced over at Sam. His brother looked at him and they shared a look. It was their silent mode of communication. Sam gave a slight movement and Dean responded with a nod. Dean looked at the blind girl and said, “We’re taking her home… to Sioux Falls.”

Augusta nodded with a slight smile. “There is a site near Sioux Falls. Perhaps an exception can be made. The warrior princess can return home and we can honor her as she should be… with all that are closest to her. Of course it is up to the Champion and the Slayer.” She turned to look at the boys. She made a slight motion with her head.

Dean knew he was expected to answer or Sam. At the moment Sam was holding Absolution and looked ready to strike but ever since the girl jumped in, he had been tempered a little. So at the moment he was willing to be reasonable. “Are your friends willing?”

Grace looked at Augusta. The girl was looking sort of at the ground but she could tell that she was listening to everything around her. She was waiting for her response. Grace knew that Augusta was right in that there was a site in Sioux Falls. She wasn’t so sure about it since it was close to the one place they were in charge of. Yet she didn’t want to cause problems. They could easily go through all the formalities there as they would elsewhere and a point was made. She nodded, “Exceptions have been made before. There is no law stating that those outside the order cannot attend. After all it is not every day that one of our own has made friends with those honored like the Champion and the Slayer.”

“Grace…” Vera began.

Grace held up her hand to silence Vera. “It is perfectly reasonable.”

“Perhaps,” Dean replied a bit warily.

Grace knew that the two were not going to give in easily. “Perhaps a compromise can be made. Our bylaws state that the detail of the dead must accompany the dead. However I understand your position Dean Winchester. Perhaps we can escort together. Of course you have full right to watch over Absolution. I can see now she means more to you and you to her.”

Augusta listened to the proposition. It was reasonable. Now it was up to the brothers to decide if that was reasonable. She looked at them both even though she couldn’t see them.

Dean looked at Sam who by this time had lowered Absolution. He was by no means disarming himself but he was being reasonable. Dean wasn’t sure. He had no idea who these people were even though they seemed to know Angela and she never mentioned them before. Of course she would say that they never asked.

At the moment though, they were outnumbered. It would piss Angela off if they did something stupid like get themselves killed. He gave a slight nod in Sam’s direction and replied, “Angie stays with us the entire time and no funny business.”

Grace nodded, “That is reasonable. We agree. Seeing that it is late, we should get moving. There is a rest spot not too far from here. We can make camp and all will have rest. Are you agreeable?”

Dean didn’t say anything for a few moments. He then felt a hand on his arm and found the girl looking at him. It was disturbing that they were sightless and yet it was like she was looking straight at him and in that piercing way Angela did. She said, “It will be all right. I will go with you as sign of good faith.”

Dean thought she was being foolish volunteering to be virtually his and Sam’s prisoner. He whispered, “Don’t be stupid.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Augusta replied. She ran her fingers on the material of Dean’s jacket feeling the fibers. She then whispered loud enough for Dean to hear, “I can help with making her decent. I’m on your side.”

Dean pursed his lips. This was probably stupid but it would provide a solution to the problem he and Sam would have once they got somewhere and dress Angela. He replied, “That is acceptable. Right, Sam?”

Sam looked at everyone. As it were, he and Dean were surrounded and they could get their asses kicked. This girl though was making it so that it wouldn’t happen and while he wasn’t sure about trusting her friends, she seemed sincere. He glanced at the Impala and then at the surrounding women and nodded, “Alright.”

Augusta turned her head to listen to Sam’s tone of voice. She could hear his pain. She looked up at Dean and nodded. She would go with the Champion and the Slayer. She would be their voice.

****

“You going to bed Sam?”

Sam looked up from where he had been staring at the box the warriors had brought and had laid Angela in. Under the direction of Augusta, she dressed Angela and the others lowered her in. He hadn’t left after they put her in, preferring to stay and watch over her. He looked at Dean and said, “No. I’m staying.”

Dean knew he should stay but he could see that Sam preferred to be alone right now. It wasn’t a good idea probably but Sam wasn’t going to do anything stupid. In fact Dean knew that something happened before she died and Sam was regretting anything that he said to her. _Aww Sammy. She wouldn’t have been mad at you or anything you said. Not over that crap Ruby spilled._

Dean looked out of the tent that had been erected for the coffin and watched as the women were organizing their patrols. He could make out the other tents. Apparently their idea of a rest stop was camping but he had to admit that it was a pretty good place and didn’t raise as much suspicion as showing up at a motel with a box with a body. Maybe he should stay with Sam. At least she would be protected. He looked at his brother and asked, “You want some company? Two of us will even out the odds.”

Sam looked down at Absolution and her chakram in his lap. He picked up the chakram and gently ran his fingers along the edge. He then began his habitual spinning of it between his fingers. He knew that it freaked Dean out but it made him feel better… a little. It didn’t take away the fact that she was gone and they parted on a bad note. “If you want to Dean. You should get some sleep since you’re driving.”

Dean could have driven on zero sleep. Hell he had done it once when they did that dream root crap. That was a load of crap but he knew enough to realize that Sam was just being polite and his usual nanny self. Even though he was nervous with Sam doing that twirling thing with the chakram, he could stomach it enough to stay and keep his baby brother company.

Taking a seat, Dean reached over and pulled Absolution from his brother’s lap and looked at it. “You look like you could use a polish. Feel up for a little spit and shine?”

The pulse that came from the sword was encouraging to Dean. He grinned slightly as he pulled a rag out of his pocket. He began by spitting a little on the rag and started on tentative rubs on the blade. He glanced at Sam and then back on the blade and said, “Now you need to tell me if I’m doing this right. You know what you like.”

“How do you know if it understands you?” Sam’s voice was flat and his concentration was on spinning the chakram.

“It is a he Sam,” Dean replied unnecessarily. He felt the blade pulse and he interpreted it correctly and responded, “Hey I know you get offended if you are not even called by the right name. I would think being called it would piss you off.”

“Good. I wouldn’t mind a pissed off blade,” Sam’s voice answered flatly.

Dean continued to polish Absolution. Occasionally he would spit on the blade and then rub it quickly with the rag. He finally asked, “What’s wrong Sam?”

Sam looked at the box her body was in and flipped the chakram around in his fingers. He knew what he was doing and briefly entertained the idea of deliberately slicing his finger on the chakram’s edge. The physical pain would probably be nothing next to the emotional pain he was feeling. He replied to his brother’s question, “Just… just saying that I would like a pissed off blade. The things seems to like it when it has a chance to slice and dice.”

Dean resisted correcting Sam. He knew Sam was doing it on purpose and just didn’t care. Instead he said, “Why? What would you want him to do? Kill everyone in sight?”

“Maybe kill the bitch that killed her,” Sam replied staring straight ahead as he spun the chakram between his fingers. He almost wanted to curse the fact that he had the know how to work with the chakram because he couldn’t claim that he didn’t know if he tried slicing his finger. Also it was very difficult to do it deliberately.

Dean felt the blade pulse in his hand. He looked down at it and puzzled as it pulsed in an odd pattern. It took him a moment to realize what it was. He said, “Sounds like Absolution is making it a promise that he will slice off her head.”

“Good.”

Dean didn’t say anything else. He went back to polishing Absolution. He gave a slight grin as the blade reacted. It was like petting the cat, who thankfully was in Sioux Falls with Bobby. They had left the cat there even though Bobby put up a mild fuss but like the old softie he was, admitted that there was a problem with mice and gophers. The hell mutt seemed glad to have a new playmate and creepily so, they got along pretty well before they left on their search for breaking deals, taking jobs and tracking the skank Bela.

“You know the last thing we talked about?”

Dean paused when he realized that Sam was talking. “What about?”

Sam paused in his spinning habit and took to running his finger along the edge. “I asked her if it was true that she was going after the demon that had your contract. She said yes and that she was going to do it alone because that was part of the deal.”

Dean took a moment to process what Sam was telling him. Did she go back on her word? Did she do something stupid? He had to keep calm and find out more. He prompted, “What kind of deal?”

Sam gave a dry and watery chuckle. He applied a little pressure against his forefinger but it wasn’t enough to cut it. The pressure though felt good. He replied, “It wasn’t crossroads deal but I didn’t even give her a chance to explain. I went right on accusing her.”

“How do you know it wasn’t a crossroad deal?”

Sam kept his grip on the chakram as he replied, “I read her journal after… after it happened. She agreed to go after the demon alone in exchange for the information on who it was and how to track him. If it was successful, she would let the demon who gave her the information live for now but if they crossed swords, open season.” Sam put a hand up to his forehead and began rubbing his brow and pinching the bridge of his nose. “She was trying to find the demon. I should have let her explain.”

Dean recognized that Sam was going through a major guilt trip. He was starting to feel guilty too in his inability to be persistent in her extracurricular activities. He couldn’t tell Sam that he noticed the stuff to summon demons and the sneaking away claiming that she was just going for a walk. Sure he suspected something but he didn’t want to accuse without proof. He was that afraid of something like Wyoming repeating itself.

Seeing Sam’s distress, Dean put down his rag and began rubbing the back of his brother’s shoulders. As it were, they would have never known if Ruby hadn’t opened her mouth in Monument. Then again she and Sam had been in cahoots about the demon that wanted him dead so he had a right to be annoyed at that but with her knowing she had probably been working out a means of keeping Sam safe. He asked, “Would it have made a difference?”

“A lot.” Sam couldn’t help it and he felt the tears start to come. At least his hand was hiding his face. He didn’t want Dean to see. “Dean, I just as well called her a demon and… and she agreed. All she was doing was trying to give you your life back.”

“Sam, you know that she’s been called many things…”

“Dean, it’s different. She cares about us a lot more than she has ever allowed herself to. We’ve both called her family and accepted her and I just threw it back in her face like it didn’t mean anything.” Sam gripped the chakram tightly in his other hand and increased the pressure. He became aware that he was squeezing too tightly and was feeling the familiar wetness of blood. And she just left. She may have said that she was going to see Henricksen but I gave her the excuse to leave us… for good and I think she would have taken it.”

 _She wouldn’t have ditched us because she wouldn’t leave you._ Dean continued to rub his brother’s shoulders thinking how wrong Sam was about her ditching them. She hadn’t wanted to lose him anymore than Sam did and she probably didn’t want to cause Sam anymore pain with dead ends. Yeah she had been doing it for him but mostly it was for Sam and the kid didn’t see that still. It was then he noticed the blood leeching out on Sam’s hand. “Sam, let go.” He grasped the chakram and tried to tug it away.

Sam looked down and noticed his bleeding hand. He almost didn’t want to let it go but he did. The cut wasn’t too deep but it was still gushing red and had his brother muttering under his breath about pain in the ass little brothers playing with sharp things. It hurt but not as much as the fact that he had said and implied terrible things to her and he didn’t have a chance to apologize for them.

Dean managed to find the first aid kit that he carried in his pack. He had reorganized it after he started learning her trade. He brought it back from the tent that he and Sam had been given and to where he left Sam. He immediately started getting to work in cleaning the blood away. He saw that it wasn’t deep but it needed to be kept clean. It was a feeling of déjà vu since he did the same thing for her. “It’ll be okay Sammy.”

“No it won’t Dean. I can’t help but wonder if she left us angry at me. I really hurt her Dean.”

“Sam…” Dean didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t be too troubled Sam,” Augusta’s voice came as she entered the tent. She made her way to where the body was. She ran her fingers on the carving. It was an elaborate casket but appropriate in terms of who the warrior princess was. She was gazing down at the lid and added, “It is said that the dead can hear the thoughts of the living. I believe she knows your thoughts and feelings.” She then left the brothers alone after paying her respects. They needed to be alone with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Jo felt exhausted but she was determined to get this done. She wasn’t going to let her friend suffer any more than she had to. She was also a little bit tired of people looking at her for talking to herself but there must be plenty of people doing that.

_Jo, pull over for a while. You’re tired._

“I’m not resting until we get you back in your body Angie. I’m fine.” Jo looked ahead. She had been driving most of the night. She was surprised that she had gotten into Nebraska at the speed she had been driving. “You think we might make it to Sioux Falls before Sam and Dean?”

_At the rate you’re going… yes. Besides they have my body. They would be making sure not to attract attention. Being asleep can get you only so far._

“You seem to know a lot about that.”

_I had to transport DBs once or twice a long time ago._

“Body snatching then?”

_Actually body retrieval. Returning soldiers to the States. That kind of thing._

Jo made a slight face at that. Of course Angela would have gotten around and had done things besides hunting. “Oh.” She was quiet for a few minutes before asking, “What’s it like?”

_What’s what like?_

“To die.” Jo was afraid that her request would be met with silence. She was curious though.

_Like dream walking for me. The difference is that I can hear the thoughts of the living. Even though I am inside of you, I can still hear them and… I need to talk to Sam. He feels guilty and…_

Jo listened to the tone and figured out a few things. She said, “All the more reason to get you back where you belong. Um… can you hear my thoughts?”

_A little. I know you still think it crazy that I am in your head and… I would think myself crazy too._

Jo laughed at that. She and Angela had always been on the same wavelength even though they were years apart in age and experience. Even though Ellen hadn’t wanted Jo to get into hunting, Jo begged and in the end Angela taught her more or less some of the bells and whistles since Jo had the basics of the job. To Jo it looked like the things that Angela glossed over was actually coming true and the proof was in the fact that she had her best friend in her head talking to her. “Maybe I should sign myself into the loony bin.”

_Don’t do that. Then who would I torment once I’m out?_

Jo laughed. She felt more awake now. True it wasn’t the same as having Angela in the passenger seat with her but it was sufficient for the time being. “You certainly know how to lighten the mood.”

_I do when it comes to friends Jo and certain blondes who are my sister. Maybe this is a start to making it up to them._

Jo didn’t need to ask who she was referring to. She could guess that she was referring to Sam and Dean. She had enough evidence to piece it together. She was certain that it was further with one of them and if she had to venture a guess…

The phone rang. Jo picked it up and replied, “Jo here.”

_Jo? Are you all right?_

Jo gave a slight roll of her eyes. “Hi Mom. I said I would call when I got to Bobby’s.”

_I know. I am just making sure you are okay. There’s been some rumors going on from a few hunters passing through._

Jo paused a moment. She wasn’t hearing anything from Angela. “Anything serious?”

_There are rumors of demonic activity. Nothing major but it seems that they are waiting for something. Also there is something about the warrior princess dead._

Jo kept her eyes on the road. “Any idea who the warrior princess is?”

_No one knows but I’m thinking that she is someone important. Important enough for the demons to be circling._

_Damn demons are waiting for confirmation. They want to be sure that I’m dead. But how in the name of God did they find out?_

Jo ignored Angela’s comment. She always figured that the demons left Angela alone and for good reason. Either that or they left well alone because she would kick their collective ass for doing something major. “I’ll be careful Mom. I’m sure Bobby has been tracking this.”

_Just be careful Jo. I don’t like this._

“Alright Mom. I’ll call you when I get to Bobby’s.” Jo waited until her mom gave her good byes before hanging up. She waited a few minutes before asking, “Okay Angie, spill it. What is it about you that has the demons circling?”

_You know about my sword right?_

“Yeah I remember. You keep saying you wield Absolution.”

_That is true. He chose me to wield him against evil. ‘And the warrior princess will bring the relief of heavy burdens and Absolution will lead the way to peace.’_

Jo frowned slightly at that. It sounded something like off of a translation or something. “What is that? Some sort of poetry?”

_It is part of a prophecy. It tells of a warrior that will be chosen to bring Absolution to the world. That warrior will be known as the warrior princess._

“And how do you figure in this?”

_I was trained by Satet and Hapi, the Nile river gods and hence royalty so to speak. I was ‘forged’ in battle and ‘weaned’ on the fires of siege. The demons supposedly fear me and I am guessing they want to know if it is for real._

“And what happens if they figure out that you really are dead?”

_No idea except the usual havoc but that doesn’t matter; my boys are alone and I can’t leave them alone._

Jo suspected that there was more to it than what Angela was telling her. She normally would have pestered her about it but Jo got the feeling that it was something that was not supposed to happen and Angela was worrying about how to get the situation right again. Jo knew though that since the demons knew Angela and they found out she was dead, they would take advantage of the opportunity to get away with things that they normally wouldn’t. Jo recalled one time when a demon came to the Roadhouse and would have gone after her and Ellen but Angela had been there. All Angela had to do was flash her eyes and the demon backed off… after a proper ass kicking.

There would be time to ask about that but Jo figured that Angela didn’t mention it at all for a reason. She would be curious but if it was something that was serious, Jo knew that her friend wouldn’t mention it in order to protect her and those close to her. She gave a wry grin since she knew that the Winchesters never left anything alone and wouldn’t tolerate it if Angela kept secrets to protect them. “All the more reason to get you back in your body.”

_Just don’t get us killed with your excessive speeding._

Jo couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that. “Don’t worry. Your friend Nick said that he would meet us there.”

****

Dean went to the cooler to pull out a couple of bottles of water. He studied the camp a little. It was late and almost morning but they wouldn’t pull out until he and Sam said so. After bandaging Sam’s hand and the Augusta girl telling them that bit, Sam asked to be alone. It was against all Dean logic to do that so he stayed within earshot just in case.

What the Augusta girl said sounded like nonsense and he wondered if she said that to make Sam feel better. He had to admit that it was pretty effective; more than anything he might have said. Still Dean didn’t believe it. After all dead was dead.

“You don’t believe what I told you, do you?”

Dean tried not to jump. Angela did that frequently with half the time in jest and the other half just because she had something to ask. He turned to see Augusta staring through her sightless eyes. He replied, “Hey you believe what you want to sister.”

“It seemed to help your brother.”

Dean shrugged slightly as he adjusted his hold on the water bottles. “I appreciate that.”

“He cares for her doesn’t he?” Augusta accepted the gesture of thanks. She didn’t blame him for his responses. She didn’t mean to be too personal though, “I am sorry if I speak out of place.”

Dean frowned at her. He knew she couldn’t see him but it seemed like she could. “Um… how do you do that?”

Augusta smiled a bit. She could sense that he was uncomfortable. She replied, “I listen, Dean. Because I cannot see, I use my other senses. There are other ways to see. Your friend taught me that.”

“Angie taught you?” Dean looked at Augusta with a surprised look.

“I became blind when I was very young. I was angry but…” Augusta gave a slight smile. “She has a way of tempering even the most fearsome of creatures.”

Dean had an image of Angela playing with the hell mutt. They discovered that Cerebus as the prize bitch of hell was the one in Greek mythology and supposedly the deadliest of hellhounds. He gave a slight grin and replied, “I can relate to that. So… uh how did Angie help you?”

“You should know. She is a healer.”

“I know I told her that countless times but I’m being serious. She must’ve helped you which is why you stood up for me and Sam.”

“It is true she helped me. It was because of me that she was sort of made a member of the order.” Augusta looked to the side as if she were afraid of people finding out. “I am repaying a debt by helping you. I can see that she means much to you and your brother.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to think. He needed to get back to Sam to prevent him from doing anything else. “Um… thanks for that. I got to get back.”

Augusta followed Dean back to the tent. At least Sam was asleep and Dean was grateful for that. He muttered, “Lightweight for a Sasquatch,” without malice. His brother needed the rest.

Augusta kneeled next to Sam and brushed his locks away to peer at his face. She ran her fingers gently over his head. Dean watched her movements and came to a conclusion, “You’re a healer.”

“Yes but not in the true sense of the word,” Augusta replied as she sat up straight. “I can patch up injuries but what you refer to is the warrior princess. Unlike me, she was born one. This though I have not seen before but I suspect that you have.” She didn’t look at Dean but stared straight ahead at nothing and waited for his answer.

“I might have,” Dean allowed. He had to admit that Sam had similar behaviors as Angela did in Cold Oak. They differed in that for one Sam was not a screamer by nature unless he was seriously hurt and two he didn’t have out of whack abilities.

Augusta nodded, “I see. I don’t know because I am not a healer. However I will tell you that I was right about what I told Sam earlier. The dead can hear the thoughts of the living. You know her and I think she would have forgiven whatever happened.” She stood up and made to go.

“Don’t go.” Dean was surprised that he wanted her to stay. Yeah he had Sam but he just needed someone to share his grief with. “I may not like the other bitches out there but… you’re okay.”

Augusta knew that he was trying to be nice. She didn’t even mind the implied rudeness in the name calling that he gave. The order could have done a better job than what they did. She sat down next to the man as he sat nearby and watched his brother sleep. She replied, “Don’t try too hard Dean. I know you have little love for anyone associated with the Centurion even if it is a sub order. They didn’t and don’t understand her.”

“Tell me about it. She said that they made sure she was there on sufferance or some shit like that. A couple of times we met a few of them and they were dicks. The only exceptions are the two and a half vamps that know and understand her.” Dean leaned against the cloth wall of the tent. The slight hammock feel was soothing and he relaxed a little. “I used to think she was an Ice Bitch when we first met but Sam saw right through it. Even when she was just as bad with him… he saw that it was a wall.”

“It is hard to hide a gentle nature like hers.”

“Gentle? She’s the Vengeful Virago.” Dean looked at the girl incredulously.

“I can believe that. She protected me from the others when they thought about abandoning me. I was blind but they thought I would never make a good warrior. She said otherwise and volunteered to teach me.” Augusta folded her hands in her lap and looked down. She smiled at that memory especially the first lesson. “The first day she slapped me. It was then she told me that because I couldn’t see like her, I had to learn to see a different way. That slap made me stop being a bitch and turned me into a willing pupil.”

Dean chuckled. That sounded like Angela. He looked at the box that held her body. It was still hard to believe that she was gone. He felt like he had been given a big disappointment and he felt foolish for assuming that she would be around before his ticket was up. He guessed that she was some sort of invincible person even though she had gotten seriously hurt a couple of times. She always had bounced back. “She kicked Sam’s ass the first day she started training him for the tournament thing. She kicked mine too and I’m pretty good in a fight.”

“Let me guess, she was trying to make a point?”

“Well she did tell Sam and me that the type of things he would be going against were faster and more cunning; they had an advantage over us.” Dean played with one of the water bottles before downing some water. He would have preferred a drink but he didn’t want to inhibit his senses. He didn’t want any funny business as far as Angela’s body was concerned. “She still kicks Sam’s ass but he has gotten better and has beaten her once he gets it out of his head that it’s her and she’s a friend.”

“So you are closer to her than anyone else has ever been. Even with me, it was always a friend and master/student. She must really like you to open herself like that.”

Dean noticed that Augusta was referring to Angela as if she were still alive. He had done that a couple of times too. It felt okay and sort of tempered the fact that she was gone. He found that he didn’t mind either. “She does. She calls me a bull dog and if she weren’t so reserved brother. She really likes Sam though.”

“And I assume the same applies to your brother?”

“Nah. He doesn’t see it. To him she is the sister he feels he has to protect. It’s damned funny to see but she needs to learn how to face her feelings better.” Dean sighed feeling a little sleepy but hell he was willing to stay awake for Sam’s sake. “You know she is willing to push him away because she was… is scared of how she feels? Stupid I think and I think she was getting the hint and was trying.”

“True emotions show through in the heat of battle or when the ones who it is meant for see it when the one feeling those feelings thinks no one is looking.”

Dean glanced at the girl. She looked so young just sitting there and yet she seemed so wise. “How’d you get to be so wise?”

Augusta smiled, “Well I see differently and I am a lot older than most people think.” She adjusted her position to be more comfortable. She could hear the patrol doing their rounds. They would be left alone.

“Really? You don’t look older than eighteen,” Dean replied. He then narrowed his eyes slightly and asked, “You’re a vamp aren’t you? One of those that was born right?” He felt his breath hold as he waited for the answer.

“I am a vamp but not a vamp. I was made,” Augusta admitted. She understood how their friend felt when she revealed what she was to people. There was always that moment of whether or not you were still a friend or became the enemy.

“But you don’t look all soulless or like the ones we’ve hunted,” Dean replied feeling confused.

“I told you, the warrior princess saved me,” Augusta replied. “What I meant was not only she taught me how to overcome my blindness and anger; she saved my life. She turned me.”

Dean recalled Sam’s broken rant at Ellis. It was something about asking Angela to turn him into something like her; a means to get him out of his deal. He figured Sam’s logic was that what could the demons want with someone that was virtually dead? “She turned you?”

“When a Chaser or any Halfling turns a human into one of them, it works a bit different. A Halfling is half of one and then the other. When they turn someone, it works like halfings except I have half of the Halfling’s blood in me. I think the term is quadroon or something like that. So I am vampire and I am not. I have the senses of one, good hearing and sense of smell, but not the teeth.”

Dean was surprised at that. “What about the drinking blood thing?”

“That doesn’t go away. Call it a weird genetic quirk. So I do have to drink the stuff but more along the lines if I get sick or badly injured.”

“You have any problems with that?”

“I see it as a need to survive and if I suffer blood loss, it is a transfusion. I have been lucky in that I have connections to get me what I need from blood banks. I wouldn’t take from a living human unless it was necessary and only if they were willing.”

“At least you’re better about it than Angie. Sam was the one that got her to drink when we were in Oregon on a case. It was after we rescued her and she was recovering from injuries and hypothermia,” Dean replied. “So you are for the most part human?” It was delivered in typical Dean fashion but he didn’t see any way to sugar coat it.

“As human as I am going to get.” Augusta looked at Dean. “She thought I was worth saving and bore with the pain of cutting herself to do it and that was after she had to bite me so that she could put her wound over mine like the blood brother bond. I also had to drink from her and I think that hurt her worse.”

“I think so too. She hates the idea of drinking it even if it meant her life on the line.”

“But Sam got through to her on that.”

“Yeah,” Dean replied looking at his brother. He was moving his lips a mile a minute in his sleep but no sound was coming out. He wondered what his brother was dreaming about. It obviously wasn’t a nightmare since Sam would be up and screaming right about now. He took a moment to check his brother’s hand and make sure that he hadn’t removed the bandage or played with it. He did notice that Sam had gripped her chakram and was holding it like a kid would do a teddy bear. “Sammy you are a girl.”

Dean didn’t bother to remove the chakram. Sam was asleep and he wouldn’t do anything unless he woke up in a trance and tried to kill someone. He also figured that besides being a source of comfort, it was a weapon to grab just in case something happened. Dean decided it was better and Sam had his gun too but Sam was the only one besides Angela who could throw the thing without cutting himself or looking like an idiot. He picked up Absolution and put it across his lap as he sat back down.

“Absolution. I hope he isn’t upset that I batted him aside earlier,” Augusta said.

“I don’t think he minded. He probably was reacting to Sam’s emotions.” Dean looked at the blade and began running his palm down it. “Angie told me that he reacts to emotions but he only let’s those with good hearts pick him up so if a demon were to touch him, I’m guessing it’s like Blade only more gruesome.”

“I don’t know about that but I would believe her about his temperament.” Augusta paused a moment. She then reached out to touch the sword.

Dean reacted, “Hey kid, that’s sharp.”

“I am not a kid in case you have forgotten,” Augusta replied. “If you want to call me something, you can refer to my name but I prefer Gus. Only she was able to get away with Augie.” She smiled slightly at that.

Dean was just reacting but he apologized, “Sorry about that k—Gus. It’s just Sam and me protect her and that means her stuff too. It’s a reaction.”

“No harm,” Augusta replied. She then smiled, “I like hearing you call me Gus. You have a nice voice. I can hear kindness and caring but I also see someone who is like the warrior princess. You feel the need to hide your emotions to prevent a showing of weakness but it is also lined with a burden. It is not your brother but something else.”

Dean felt like he was being interrogated by Angela again but Augusta was different. She had been touching his face as she made her assessment and he found it to be soft and gentle. Her fingers twitched slightly when he breathed on them when she felt his lips. He had read somewhere that by feeling the face, it was how blind people built a picture of who they were touching. It seemed personal though. He replied, “Just something… Uh…”

“You heard about Lilith. She wants Sam but that is not the only thing,” Augusta replied as she felt Dean’s face. She focused as she had been taught and found it; the taint that signaled one thing. “A demon holds a contract on you.”

“How…?” It was rhetorical and Dean knew it. Augusta saw on a different level than normal people.

“Auras I can read. It’s not the same as what the warrior princess can do but it helps with reluctant patients.” Augusta continued to feel Dean’s face. “You sold your soul and if I am guessing right, it was for your brother.”

Dean couldn’t really deny it. “Yes and I was stupid to believe that she would be around when my ticket was up. She would have been able to watch out for Sam. Now…” He felt like a crybaby when the tears finally started to come. “She left us. She said she wouldn’t ditch us.”

Augusta could hear the hurt and anger in his voice. The man kept his emotions pent up so much. She got the feeling that he was remembering another time that he felt this way. _They miss you so much and they love you old friend. If only there was a way._ Not thinking about the consequences, she took a hold of Dean and pulled him into a hug. He didn’t resist just like she knew he wouldn’t and she let him release his grief.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning in Sioux Falls started with a strange feeling for Bobby. He was waiting for the delivery of the Seal of Nameh and he really couldn’t remember why he wanted it. He did sense that he needed it. He had called Red Eagle and said a code word that he just came up with and the old Indian said that he would have it. Bobby told him that Jo Harvelle would be coming to retrieve it. Where he came up with the idea that Jo would do it is beyond him.

That was a day ago and he had heard nothing but still the morning was peculiar. He hadn’t heard anything from the boys and if they found any leads regarding Dean’s deal. He knew that his girl had one option that he gave a lot of heat over until she explained. The other option she refused to say unless he gave his word to not say a damned thing. He hadn’t given it so now he was dying of curiosity. He trudged down the stairs and towards the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He felt like a shot of rotgut but it was too early for that.

He barely made it to the kitchen when he felt a gentle nudging on the back of his leg. He scowled down and said, “You’re just as bad as she is with the getting up early stupid hell mutt.”

Cerebus nuzzled Bobby’s hand and gave a slight whine. It was part of the morning ritual ever since he had been given guard dog duty; strict orders from his mistress. He knew she loved the old one and the two males she traveled with. It made sense. She would protect them and he would protect the old one. He also had orders to come when called.

Bobby growled a little as he scratched the hell hound’s head. To others it would have looked strange for him to be petting something that wasn’t there. However hunters knew what to look for if you got caught with one. “Alright damn dog I’ll git you yer coffee.”

It had been an interesting experiment to see the types of food the hell hound would eat and could tolerate. There wasn’t exactly a name brand of hell hound dog chow unless it was a something he was sent after. So it had been trial and error in finding what the thing could eat and not fart or barf and end up creating toxic fumes worse than Sam on a burrito. It was a freak accident when a fireball occurred during such an incident when his girl was conducting an experiment with fire.

Dean had been the idjit to feed the mutt the damned hot dog complete with sauerkraut, mustard and relish. The bomb that exploded nearly incinerated the shed where she mixed her hocus pocus and that would have been ten times worse if the thing burned down. Luckily she was prepared for that and had the water hose on it. Bobby did relish the fact that she knew exactly who it was that fed the mutt the bomb that went off and gave him a head smack for good measure even though she was laughing at the time.

This morning the mutt was begging for his usual coffee and sweet toast. Sometimes it was coffee and doughnuts if one of the boys made a doughnut run and once she actually made some. It gave her the idea to make some that were specifically for the dog though Dean couldn’t keep his hands off them and that led her to saying that he really was a bull dog.

Bobby grumbled as he made the full twelve cups and pulled out the mutt’s ‘mug’. The crock of doughnuts was in the pantry and he snatched one out. The thing followed him and he growled, “Ya don’t have ter babysit me like you do them idjits.”

Cerebus gave a low whine. He really wanted two this morning and he knew that if he did just the right amount of whining he would get it. He whined again.

Bobby rolled his eyes. He was seriously turning into a big softie. “Fine. You can have two.” He pulled a second one out of the jar of doughnuts she had made. He gave a soft growl at Cerebus and rubbed his head. It had taken time but Bobby learned where to place his hand when he wanted to pet the mutt. “Come on hell mutt. Coffee’s on.”

Cerebus gave a woof that was disturbing. Bobby was used to it. Having spent more time with the mutt, he was certain that it was attempting to make itself visible. Occasionally he thought he saw something shadow like where the mutt was. He had made a note to talk to his girl about it. Perhaps it was a quirk in hell hounds switching sides or something. After all Cerebus was _the_ Cerebus, the mutt that was said to guard Tartarus or in other worlds, guard the pit.

It was when Bobby and the mutt were enjoying their coffee when the doorbell rang. Before that Cerebus looked up and gave a slight growl. It wasn’t one that said danger was near. It was more of that recognition growl he gave when the boys came in. Bobby grinned because the last time they were there the mutt took a running leap and tackled both Angela and Sam and knocked Dean off the porch. He pinned the two and gave slobbering kisses all around. So the growl told Bobby that it was someone Cerebus recognized that wasn’t out to get him. However the visitor was interrupting the morning coffee.

Cerebus growled and walked through the house towards the door. Bobby followed pausing to see the fur ball they dropped off earlier laying on the couch. It was sleeping… at least Bobby thought it was. The thing had a habit of sleeping with its eyes open to the point that you thought he was dead until you touched him. The fact that it didn’t move told Bobby that it was possibly a friend. He wasn’t going to take any chances though.

Grabbing the rifle he kept handy, Bobby went to his door and opened it to peer out. What he got was a surprise. “What the hell are ya doing here?”

Nick expected the lack of polite welcome from Bobby. What he didn’t expect was to have the hell mutt come up to him and put two huge paws on his shoulders. The bad breath and slobber were not expected either. He had only met the thing and now it was like an overgrown puppy. He managed to fend off the beast and replied, “Um I came because I’d like to borrow your dog.”

Bobby had put the rifle down and gave a slight whistle and Cerebus had gotten down to sit next to him. “He ain’t mine ya know. Ya gotta ask her.”

Nick thought this was going to be the hard part. Bobby didn’t know yet and he wasn’t sure about bringing him on board with the plan. Then again if she was with the boys, they would probably tell him. He had to lie and hope that he didn’t suck at it. “Well I did. She quizzed me about using him.”

“Ya better not be doing any fool experiments on him. I don’t need that idjit Garth or some other hunter calling and saying that there was demonic omen or something because ya decided to make toxic fumes,” Bobby raised a hand in warning.

Nick chuckled. He had no idea what Bobby was talking about since he wasn’t privy to the food experiments. He did know the beast liked alcohol and had a preference for fine wines though he would drink the hard stuff like it was nothing. He replied, “Nothing like that. I was going to do a job that required sniffing out a demon and maybe some heavy lifting.”

“Cerebus ain’t a horse.”

“But he likes a good workout don’t you?” Nick turned on the disgusting fawning over the cute puppy routine. He reached out to rub the hell hound’s head and was rewarded with slobbering on his hand. “That’s a good boy.”

Bobby growled a little at the disgusting display. At least his girl was cuter with it. “Well if she said that you could, I guess it’s fine by me. Just don’t do anything stupid and I have ta bail ya out or something.”

“Nothing like that,” Nick replied with a slight smile. He was certain Bobby could sense through the lie and most definitely the beast could. “Just a demon tracking thing. She mentioned a special project.”

Bobby narrowed his eyes slightly at that. As far as he knew she was working solo on that. Or she was probably outsourced but only partial work; multiple contractors so no one got the full picture. Then again that didn’t sound like her. It was troubling to him. “I see.” He glanced at the mutt who was sitting next to him. He asked, “Well ya dumb mutt do you want to do this?”

Cerebus panted a little and gave a woof. He got up and went to stand by Nick. He sensed that the witch knew something was up. There was the possibility of trouble with his mistress. The witch seemed nervous about something. Perhaps he could help him with whatever he needed to do. The old one would be all right. He marked his territory yesterday.

Bobby was satisfied that the mutt was okay with it. He had a vague idea as to the type of training that Angela had been giving the mutt. Certainly he knew how to respond when called and over distances. There were certainly some rough spots on that front and Bobby had his fair share of repairing windows until the mutt figured out he didn’t have to create a ruckus to do it. The distances were lengthened and it was impressive.

Bobby looked at Nick. While it had only been months since they last saw him, he could tell a few things about the warlock. That boy had worse family issues than the Winchesters and that was from when he made small talk with him when they were trying to find a solution to the witch problem then. “Alright then. Any idea how long you’ll be?”

“Depends on a few things but don’t worry. If you need him, just call.”

Bobby watched at the pair left. He still was unsure about a few things. There was something suspicious going on as he went back to finish his coffee. He had job and he had to let that idjit Garth know the details. It would be hours before the Winchesters would show up on his doorstep to tell him what really happened. For now he was happy as a clam and an old softie when the fur ball Setna decided that he wanted to help.

“Stupid fur ball get off my stuff.” Bobby growled and tried shooing the cat off his stuff aware that he was looking like an idiot doing so. Still it was worth a shot since most things moved when he ranted.

Setna just looked at Bobby with round yellowish eyes. Bobby returned the stare with a glare as the cat settled on the papers that he had laid down. He didn’t hold out long since he took a sip of his coffee and petted the cat, taking care to rub the ears the way the damn fur ball liked it. _I really am turning into a softie._

****

Jo looked at the setup of the camp. It was late afternoon by the time they got to Sioux Falls. By following Angela’s instructions in her head they made it before the Winchesters arrived and all she saw was an open field and a bunch of trees of the nearby forests and rock formations. “Great so you brought me here to the middle of nowhere.”

_Plain sight Jo. It’s one of the more practical means of protecting things._

Jo rolled her eyes as she made a job of hiding Rusty. It was imperative that the Winchesters didn’t know she was there until it became necessary. They wouldn’t understand until the act was committed. “You know it would be easier if I just called them and told them…”

_They would probably have listened but believing is another story. Would you believe you?_

“Point taken but you could give them some credit.”

_I give them plenty of credit Jo. I was thinking about how it would sound if you were to show up and say that I am dead but not dead and that I am in your head. I know them. It wouldn’t have gone well._

“And this is better?” Jo made sure Rusty was locked before fishing out her gun. The seal was in her jacket pocket along with the map. “You know they will be pissed if we caught.”

_Just be glad that they know you._

“Right and what’s to stop your Phoenix friends from going after me?” Jo started forward down the path that led to nowhere. “Not that I can’t take care of myself.”

_Because I know one person who would make sure that didn’t happen. She sees the world differently._

“That’s a relief. A psychic or something?”

_Something like that. She’s unique and has been trying to pay me back like she owes me a debt._

Jo gave a wry grin. “Well the things you do for people would constitute the need to pay a debt. I know you don’t ask for repayment but people feel the need because you give without expecting a reward. Mom paid you back with a place to stay if you needed right?”

_I entered into a partnership over the new Roadhouse. We split fifty-fifty and her shares would be paid for from the profits. I like to play fair._

Jo couldn’t help but laugh. That last part sounded so much like a pout that it was just hilarious. She knew that it was true. “And let me guess: the profits you put back into the business without Mom knowing. Very clever.”

_It’s not like I need the money._

“I know. You love hustling and living each day as it comes. You prefer to think that the money doesn’t exist. No one knows but me and Mom about the Roadhouse.”

_I know. Hustling and living each day is my way of coping with eternity._

Jo paused a moment. She had a thought and she was not sure if she wanted to hear it. Yet she was doubly curious. “Is it worth it?”

_What do you mean?_

“Living each day, facing the whole world; seeing people like me and Mom live, grow old and die. You must have seen people you knew die like hunters.” Jo looked down at the ground. She moved her head slightly as if listening for Angela’s reply.

_I admit that it’s hard. Living can be depressing when people you know live their short lives but… living in the moment with them… that is something. Of course it doesn’t help when everything you touch gets ruined._

“You don’t really mean that. Mom and me are still around and Sam and Dean…” Jo frowned in confusion.

_Ash is gone. Sam died on my watch and I might lose Dean. I was the cause of them losing their mother. I’m a bad seed Jo._

Jo huffed indignantly, “You are not a bad seed. If anything you’ve done a lot more good. You said it yourself that living in the moment with humans was worth it. Don’t you hear how contradictory you sound?”

The silence was rather worrisome for Jo. She wondered if Angela left her. Maybe she was thinking about what she said. The nagging thought that she was growing weaker worried Jo. It spurred her to go faster about the plan. Even though she was feeling exhausted, the adrenaline from the fighting and just the urgency of getting the job done kept her going. Plus she suspected that the presence of Angela in her head or body was keeping her up. “Angie?”

_I’m still here._

Jo sighed in relief. “Listen I’m…”

_Did you think I was going to leave you at this point in the game? I wouldn’t do that to you Jo. I already did that to the boys._

“You didn’t leave them.”

_Try telling them that._

Jo was going to say something when she heard a noise. She pulled out the gun she carried and held it ready to fire. She looked around trying to find the source of the noise. It was then that she heard the telltale growl of a hell hound. She looked around trying to find where it was coming from. She knew that it wasn’t a good idea to be around a hell hound. If they caught you scent they would track you until they got you. There was no way to avoid it.

She continued down the path with her gun drawn. She turned to cover all the angles since she was a one man unit. She felt her breath pick up and coming in short rapid bursts. It was nerve wracking since she couldn’t see them. She couldn’t see spirits if they were invisible but hell hounds were another story. She turned when she heard a rustle.

Jo looked around as she heard the rustling. She realized that there was someone else. It must be a demon. Only demons played with the hell hounds. She decided to get the drop on him. She got her chance when the brush rustled. She reached out and grabbed who it was in there. She grabbed a guy who was thoroughly surprised but he had the sense to retaliate and give her an elbow in her stomach. It allowed him to jump away.

Jo staggered back from the blow but she managed to hold onto her gun. She pointed it at the guy. She was surprised when he held his hand up and the flame appeared in his hand. She then saw the brush rustle and the hell hound came out growling. “You’re a fricking witch?”

Nick had arrived where he was supposed to. The girl Jo had told him to come to this place with the beast from hell. He had no idea what she looked like. It was a really bad idea to go out there since he didn’t know anything about this contact except the fact that she knew Angela and she said that she was dead but not dead. It sounded like a good setup for a trap. Hell it was something that his dick brothers would do but then again they didn’t know about her.

He could freely admit that it was his feelings for her that had him out here. He admitted that he was drawn to her in the beginning because he was able to pick out the healer in her. It was a known thing that healers could detect one another if they tried. The rest of it was because he was enamored with her. He had seen how she took care of the Winchesters when they were small. He saw how they interacted with one another… Maybe it was simple infatuation but when he kissed her…

Nick knew that she couldn’t or wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings except in friendship. He could live with that but she was the first that accepted his help without making fun of him or turning him away because he was a freak. It was foolish to be out here but he took small comfort in the fact that he had the hell beast with him. He knew that they were capable of taking out even a demon and were ruthless in the chase; they never gave up.

So they arrived and he didn’t see who he was supposed to meet. He was surprised that the mutt managed to keep up with his motorcycle which he hid in the brush. They wandered around trying to see if they could find this camp that Angela’s body would be at. He was curious about meeting the Winchesters again. He wondered if Sam would have animosity towards him still. While he maintained a civil tone the last time they spoke, Nick could tell that the younger Winchester was very protective and it wasn’t a simple protective nature. He was hoping to see him again and see if they could go about being friends.

The girl caught him by surprise but he managed to get himself free and put himself in a position to defend himself. He found himself facing a blonde wielding a gun and he was annoyed that the hell hound wasn’t doing anything about it. Rather the mutt had been growling but he stopped the moment he saw the girl. Nick though didn’t let his guard down and reacted with his powers. That seemed to be the reaction nowadays. He had done that with Crowley.

The girl said, “You’re a witch.”

Nick couldn’t help but correct her, “It’s warlock actually.”

The girl lowered her weapon slightly but she still had it in a position to aim and fire. The mutt was doing nothing but it was clear that she was nervous around it. Nick wouldn’t blame her for that. Anyone in the hunting business knew about the hell beasts. She said, “You’re a warlock… with a hell hound?”

“Yes. We seem to be at an impasse at the moment. Maybe learning our names would help.” Nick decided to be the gentleman and offered his name first after putting out his little fire trick. It was best to shoe that he didn’t mean any harm. “I am Nick and the hell hound is Cerebus.”

Jo listened to the explanation the warlock gave. He was the one that she called. She recognized the voice from the phone except that it was a little less grumpy and he brought the heel hound. At first she didn’t believe Angela when she said that she had a pet hell hound. That was laughable in of itself but Jo knew better than to question it even though it sounded insane but here she was standing her with the truth. “I’m Jo. You sound a lot better now than the grumpy ass I called.”

“You would sound the same if you had been woken up at three or four in the morning and after an hour or so worth of sleep,” Nick replied. The girl Jo sounded just like the one he talked to on the phone. He was relieved that she lowered her gun. That was a start. “So do you mind explaining why you used Angela to get me here?”

Jo heard the underlying implication that she had been stringing him along. She felt her temper bristle at that. She was not a liar.

_I know you’re not a liar Jo. He is just being cautious. That is how Nick operates and I don’t blame him._

Jo didn’t say anything in reply except make a slight movement of her head to indicate that she acknowledged that response. She calmed down and replied, “I didn’t use her. She jumped in my head and told me that she was dead and needed my help. She also said that I would need yours and the hell hound’s help too.”

“That’s a pretty good story little girl. You could just be using that to get to me. Did my dick ass brothers put you up to this?” Nick crossed his arms trying to decide whether or not to smite the girl.

“It’s not a story dumbass,” Jo retorted. “Believe I wish this was a bad dream…”

_Jo, tell him that he must have sensed something in the spirit realm._

Jo paused mid rant to listen to the request. She didn’t know what good that would do but she had to trust that Angela had a pretty good reason for suggesting that. She said out loud, “She told me that you must have sense something in the spirit realm… whatever that means.”

That had Nick paused a moment but he kept his arms crossed. That was a first that Angela acknowledged the whole connection between healers and the source of their power and all that hoopla. She would know. The mentioning of the disturbance… could it be that she caused it? Nick wasn’t completely convinced. He would need something else. “You could have just made that up.”

Jo was frustrated. At that moment though, the hell hound came forward. He wasn’t in attack mode but Jo held still and her hand gripped the gun still but didn’t bring it up to fire. She stiffened as the hound circled her. She could feel its breath on her and she closed her eyes and listened to it growl. Finally it came to face her and she felt a wetness on her hands. The thing was licking her hands?

Nick watched the whole thing. Cerebus was like any hell hound and recognized and operated on scents. He knew what belonged to him and what didn’t. What he saw confirmed it. The girl was a friendly. Her story though would require faith but he wasn’t sure if… “So you are a friendly.”

Jo looked at Nick as she tentatively pet the hound. “Yes and I am telling the truth. I can prove it by using the mutt.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean didn’t like the travel arrangements but it made much sense. After all they did put her in the box and it wasn’t like it was going to fit in the Impala. At least Sam was going with her though Dean was certain that being on the short emotional leash, he might do something rash and end up getting himself killed.

Augusta remedied that by saying that she would stay with Sam at all times but Sam said that he would be fine. That was a surprise to Dean but a closer look at his brother told him that Sam must have gotten himself under control. He knew that Angela had been right in saying that he was stronger than he appeared at times. It gave some encouragement to Dean that Sam would be able to handle whatever came his way. His only regret was that Angela wouldn’t be there.

Now they were heading on the home stretch to Sioux Falls. He kept a steady speed behind the truck knowing that he would back Sam up if any funny business. He glanced at Augusta who was staring straight ahead and remembered that morning. He hoped he hadn’t gotten her in trouble since it seemed like the morning wakeup call didn’t like the fact that he had his head in her lap. He had let out his grief with her and she pulled him into a hug and held him until he grew exhausted and fell asleep. He woke up with her still holding him and hearing her retort in some language he didn’t know.

Dean was certain that she was in trouble but she didn’t say anything about it but got into the Impala and waited for him. “Sorry if I got you in trouble.”

Augusta looked in Dean’s direction and then forward. “It is not your fault. It is mine.”

“Hey if I did something, let me try to fix it. I don’t want you in trouble with your order.”

“I am not in trouble but Vera will make it seem like I am. I guess I am lucky that Grace sees through bullshit even though she is a stickler for the rules of the order.” Augusta folded her hands in her lap. Her fingers rubbed over her palms.

“That’s the bitch that got a beating from Sam.”

“Yes on both counts.” Augusta gave a slight smirk. “Vera is very dedicated but to the point of ridiculousness. She really believes in the tenets saying that warriors within the order are reborn within the surviving members. She really believes that by performing the rite correctly is the only way for the order’s survival or some notion.”

“What about you? What do you believe Gus?” Ever since she told him she liked her nickname when he said it, Dean made a point of using it. He wasn’t trying to win her over for a sexcapade. He had too much respect for her.

“I believe that the souls of the departed can be reborn,” Augusta replied after some careful thought. “I was once told that sometimes souls are reborn if they feel that they have left unfinished business behind. Sometimes they come in a different form but always to carry out their purpose and create their destiny.” She gave a slight smile and a hum as she looked forward. “A story told to temper the sobs of a little girl.”

“Angie told you that one didn’t she?”

“She believed that herself.”

Dean made a slight face as he kept his eyes on the road. He could see Sam sitting in the back of the pickup that held the body. “I think Angie would considering that she’s been near death a few times. You think she would come back?”

Augusta shrugged her shoulders. “It depends on whether or not she has unfinished business in this world.”

Dean nodded not sure of whether or not to believe it. Growing up, his world had been black and white when it came to hunting and saving people and his one constant was keeping Sam safe. Then he met Angela, the grey of that black and white world; living proof that not everything was as it seemed. She was a stranger who walked into their lives and even though they didn’t get along at first, she stuck by them and went so far as to try and find a way to keep him from going into the pit.

“She is searching for something,” Augusta replied, her voice growing slightly deep. It distorted slightly as her eyes focused forward. She then moved her head as if trying to look for something and frowning.

Dean heard the change in the tone of voice and looked over at Augusta. “Gus? You all right?”

“The warrior princess searches for one thing. Like a moth to a flame she is drawn by the invisible line,” Augusta replied. Her eyes then changed and she blinked, confused by what had happened. “Um did I say something?” She looked in Dean’s direction trying to make sense of what happened. Her eyes searched sightlessly.

Dean was just as confused. Augusta said she could see things differently but that was freaky. “Um… you said something. Gus, are you psychic or something?”

Augusta gave a slight chuckle, “Me? No. I can read auras but that’s it.”

Dean wasn’t so sure. What he saw and heard was not normal but it seemed like she didn’t have a clue as to what happened. If Angela were here, she would have explained a few things; she always did. As it were, he wasn’t going to say anything about it. Instead he replied, “Sounds pretty handy. Was that how you were able to see me and Sam?”

“Of course. I see differently,” Augusta replied with a smile.

****

Hades studied the scene before him. He watched as the elder Winchester laughed and joked with the girl. It would make things easier once Absolution made contact. He had to admit that the plan was rather elaborate and some parts, in his mind, seemed unnecessary. However she knew them better than he did. His business was death and hers was life and justice.

“Interesting way to interfere Hades.”

Hades looked up from his viewing pool. Even though Absolution basically ‘left’ and took up residence in her choice of person, he was still connected to her idea of a view. He was after all supposed to be her link, providing her with strength to last. It wasn’t much but it would help. He replied to his visitor, “I wasn’t interfering Isis. I was merely providing a means of understanding.”

Isis gave a slight smile as she peered into the viewing pool. “I see that at least one heart’s sorrow is lightened.”

“Well his number will come due in a matter of months. I find that being allowed to believe in small comforts aids the soul when it passes.” Hades looked up at the goddess and then looked back down at the view. “This one needs a little comfort for his sacrifice.”

“I didn’t know that you were so sentimental, Hades,” Isis replied with a slight smile. She had never known one of Death’s agents to even care what a souls felt when they passed.

“Contrary to what mortals believe, most of us that deal in death feel more than what is said of us,” Hades replied. “I believe your favorite daughter understands that better than anyone.”

“She has always respected death since the time she was first brought back,” Isis replied as she looked around at what her favorite daughter concocted in Hades’ realm. “I am curious though as to why you volunteered for this.”

“We all know that things must come to pass as they should. It was unexpected that she tapped into the source of her power and virtually overdid it.”

“She always was one to go the full length. Her reaction was natural and instinct against Lilith,” Isis replied. “She knew what the demon was after. I expected nothing less from her.” She looked into the view pool at the scene. She manipulated it to move to see Sam and studied him. Her thoughts she kept to herself.

Hades looked at what the goddess was looking at. He frowned slightly. “I volunteered because I was curious about her. She was ready to cross over so I exercised some godly rights to keep her here. Death told me to present the challenge of returning to her.”

“Ah yes, the choice to return lies in her. That was made clear,” Isis replied. “I think she understands why she wants to come back… well she knows why.”

“Yes and she is the only one who can save the order that attends to her,” Hades replied. “The Order of the Phoenix has been dying a slow death under the mantle of one corrupted. The dragon and the phoenix will clash several times in this lifetime.”

Isis turned to look at Hades. The Order of the Phoenix was sanctioned to protect what could be used to revive Absolution. There was a reason it was protected and only healers knew how to utilize its powers. That knowledge had been imparted to Absolution in its entirety. The basics were given to the head of the order and passed down. If it was used in the wrong way…

“It won’t be the first nor the last time the dragon and the phoenix rise up,” Hades added. He adjusted his helm and his position in the chair he had taken. “Both symbols of friendship and hope but forced to fight.”

“The work of our dark brothers and the means of keeping animosity,” Isis replied sadly. “Such things went wrong in the past and now the consequences are reaped upon the mortals in our care.”

“And it takes the power of those that choose to fight,” Hades replied, “All part of the natural order.”

“A natural order that our father knows in all its complexity.”

“What a world we live in.” Hades gave a slight shake of his head. He felt a slight tug. “Looks like things are going to move forward. I am impressed at the tactical prowess of Absolution. It’s a wonder Ares hasn’t tried to be a pain in the ass with her.”

Isis merely chuckled. Inwardly she prayed that Absolution’s idea worked. Even though the fate of the world was important, she was more concerned about the welfare of a pair of souls. Sometimes the little things needed attention more than the larger picture.

****

Sam kept his gaze on the Impala that was traveling behind the truck that was currently transporting her body. As much as he and Dean both wanted to keep her with them, they knew it wouldn’t be practical. It was a risk for him to be riding in the back of this truck but it seemed that luck was with them. They hadn’t been stopped by a single cop since they started this morning.

He looked at his bandaged hand. He remembered what happened to have caused it to be bandaged like this. He had been hurt and angry. Not at what happened between them. He was angry with himself for being an ass over her plans regarding Dean’s deal and the hurt was the fact that he thought he hurt her enough to make her leave them. Call it a misplaced sense of guilt in his part but the last thing they sort of fought over…

At least he could take some comfort in what the girl Augusta said about the dead hearing the thoughts of the living. He hoped that she was listening to his thoughts and how sorry he was and his regret that he didn’t get a chance to say those words. Of course she didn’t respond and that hurt. Sam missed hearing her voice and her hearing her as a person. What he meant was her presence; her ability to bring calm even if there was an argument that was not in jest.

She said that hindsight was 20/20 at best and Sam could admit that she was right. He had regrets regarding his relationship with her. He called her family and while she admitted that she made some mistakes he couldn’t help but think he threw it in her face. He could admit that Dean treated her better and he figured that his brother was right. Most of her choices recently were governed by emotions that she had never encountered before regarding adults. Children were a different story; as she said, she was a sucker for them.

Sam gave a small smile remembering when she first sang in front of him at that settlement. She claimed that it was bad but he figured she was being modest and that she was doing it to entertain the kids there. Since then she would sing a morning wake up call. Even Dean would wake up early from her singing. In a fit of wondering, Sam thought about what she would sing about in a situation like this.

“So intense, Champion. I wonder what goes on behind that brooding face?”

Sam didn’t bother to look at the woman. She was the bitch who tried to steal Angela from him and Dean. He kept his gaze on Dean and the Impala. He twirled the chakram between his fingers. “Don’t bother.”

Vera studied the brooding Champion. She had to admit that he could pack a punch but nothing she had seen would make her think that he was the Champion that won the Tournament of Souls. The man sitting next to the remains of Absolution was not acting like a Champion and he didn’t even fight like one. She didn’t miss however the way he handled that weapon he was holding.

She knew that she was not in his favor. She had to play it smart in playing nice even though she detested the fact that he and his damnable brother were allowed to partake in the order’s rituals. They were outsiders plain and simple. Just because they were known in the circles of the Centurion and other warrior orders didn’t mean that they were privileged to be a part of it. However she could hardly argue with Grace and the blind whelp Augusta was knowledgeable about everything in the order. She smiled and replied, “Don’t what?”

“Don’t bother being nice. You don’t want me or my brother around.”

Vera was impressed that the emotional man was that perceptive in his grief. “You must understand. We have specific rules. We have always been secretive in terms of what we do for the main body of the Centurion.”

“You don’t need to explain things to me,” Sam replied as he twirled the chakram. He twirled it in a particularly complicated move. For once he offered a silent thanks to the god Hapi for giving him the know-how in regards to the chakram. It was a nice means of intimidation. “Everyone has their rules.”

“You seem to be quite an authority in that regard,” Vera replied as she sat next to Sam. She had been facing him and decided on a get close to make him uncomfortable but also be a voice of understanding. She was going to have to work at it though.

“I’ve been around,” Sam replied glancing once at the woman. He kept flipping the chakram between his fingers. He started getting a little more elaborate hoping she would leave him alone. He wanted to get to Sioux Falls and bring his Angela home to Bobby. “My brother and I have seen things.”

“No doubt with Absolution. I heard that she has been to many places and seen many things,” Vera replied.

“So I’ve heard.” Sam didn’t feel like elaborating.

“Surely you have stories to tell?”

“I wouldn’t to you,” Sam muttered. He looked at the other woman that had been silent. She had done nothing but stare at him since they loaded up this morning. She had sat opposite of him and off to the side so it had been easy to ignore her.

The other woman said, “Generally we tell stories. When a person dies, we tell of their exploits. It reminds us that they are still with us in our minds and hearts but also we learn from them.”

“Usually the best ones are the ones told by the person who lived them,” Sam replied. He could see that he was being maneuvered into a corner in terms of playing nice with him. The woman Vera wanted to play nice since he and Dean had the say so on what to do with Angela. The other one he wasn’t sure of. “At least Dean could tell you that.”

Vera looked at the other one with a slight glare. She was working this one. She then talked to Sam, “Then why not tell one? It would certainly go a long way to understanding you more.”

“Seems to me you’ve heard quite a bit about us. What more do you need from me?” Sam gave a final twirl of the chakram and stopped it with a firm grip in his hand. He ran his thumb along the sharpened edge and then twirled it again and rubbed his thumb on its edge.

Vera thought the Champion was being a stubborn lout but she had to admit that she liked it. At least he was no pansy. He stood up to her and was outnumbered at the time and still was. “Often the opinion of the one who witnessed the event is missing when the story is told by a third party. Sometimes a story could be told and be completely wrong.”

“It happens,” Sam replied. He shrugged his shoulders as he ran the chakram’s blade end along his thumb. He was used to the feeling and it felt good.

“Will you have nothing to say in your defense if I were to mention say that I’ve heard that you fought to be Champion on a broken leg?” Vera peered at Sam who was doing his best to not even look at her. “I’m inclined to believe it if it was true.”

“Believe what you want,” Sam replied. He glanced at the box and studied the carvings. It had the design that was on the gauntlets that Augusta dressed her in. In fact she was the only person allowed to touch Angela and make her decent. “There are plenty of stories surrounding the tournament.”

“And you don’t want to correct me?”

Sam finally looked at Vera in the eye and said, “I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction.”

Vera took in the narrowed eyes and the glare that was sent her way. She smiled and replied, “You wouldn’t even know where to begin giving me satisfaction. I am trying to be nice to you. After all you are being given privy to our most sacred rites. Absolution will be given proper rites and her soul will be free to be reborn or move on.”

“You can have your say but nothing more,” Sam replied. He pointed at her with the chakram in his hand. “She goes home and that’s it. You are lucky Dean and I are tolerating your presence.” He then turned away and started flipping the chakram between his fingers. “She’s going home.”

Vera couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s gall. She had been threatened before but this was laughable. She had no idea that the thing he was holding was a weapon and he knew how to use it as well as its original owner. “You put up a brave front even when you are outnumbered. Most would say that is foolish but for me… I rather like it.” She then got close to Sam’s ear and whispered, “Bluster all you want but things will be done properly. Even you cannot change that. And you would do well to play along or things could get considerably ugly.”

Sam gripped the chakram tightly. It wasn’t like before when he cut his hand. This time it was controlled enough so that he could feel the pressure but it wasn’t enough to cut his hand. He murmured loud enough for Vera to hear, “You leave us alone bitch.”

“I didn’t mean you. I meant your brother. Now that you don’t have Absolution to keep him from getting into trouble…”

“You do anything to Dean and I’ll…”

“You won’t do a damn thing Sammy,” Vera replied. She had little clue as to the effect that nickname had on Sam when people that were not given the say so to do so. She put a hand in a polite gesture on the back of his neck but applied pressure. “You see, the spirit of the warrior must be allowed to reside in the new one and Absolution is a prize to behold. All that knowledge especially of the one thing that defines us.”

Sam felt his throat convulse as he tried to keep his temper. Dean wasn’t there to help him and the woman just staring at him wasn’t going to be any help. All he had was himself and the chakram and judging by the bitch Vera’s expression, she had no idea what the weapon was. It could be an advantage but then that would create problems. He looked at Vera with narrowed eyes and a glare that would have Dean proud of him and replied, “You just want to use her.”

“And does that make you any better?” Vera smiled as she sat back. There was no need to hide from Phoebe what she thought. “From my understanding you’ve used whatever was in Absolution’s head to help you fight whatever creatures you’ve come across and even taken advantage of her hospitality.”

“Don’t mistake an offer in friendship with getting the job done,” Sam replied not sure if that made sense or not. He was bristling at the very idea that he and Dean used her. They may have made judgment errors and treated her like shit but she came back and she had forgiven them for it. “We are a team.”

“It’s nothing but semantics Sam. We use each other even if it is something mundane as offering without thought of reward. Yet deep down there is always something the soul yearns for.” Vera stood up and went stand by the box. “You see, I’ve heard about Absolution and I think that there is no one that is completely that selfless. They would have to have a seriously messed up psyche to not even consider their own needs above others.”

“Or they could have a generous nature and know where priorities lie,” Sam countered.

“That is a possibility but seriously, is there anything that Absolution would ever want? Every deed that fills the annuals of the order tells of rejection of a reward. Well regarding little Gus though I think that was one thing; protecting her and taking her under her wing… unless it was something else and she is ashamed about it.” She gave a slight look in the direction of Sam as she kneeled besides the box.

Sam felt himself ready to burst and do something rash. Was the bitch trying to make him angry? She certainly was doing a good job since she appeared to enjoy slandering Angela’s name and her reputation like it was nothing. Also the implied sexual relationship between her and the girl Augusta was stupid and gross. If anything Augusta’s adoration was hero worship so that was bullshit and used to try and make him so pissed he’d do something stupid. It occurred to him that this Vera bitch was trying to make matters go south in order to wrest control from him and Dean.

It was more of a realization that they suggested that he go with them because he was the more vulnerable. They thought he would lose his temper more quickly than Dean. There was a moment that he thought that Augusta would be in on it but he dismissed it quickly since the girl didn’t act like the others. This Vera bitch though was manipulative and cunning. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.

“That’s enough Vera. You know that isn’t true about Absolution.”

Vera gave a look, “Fine Phoebe but you know and I’m sure Sam does as well that often times it’s what is not told that holds the truth.”

Phoebe shook her head at Vera. She felt bad for Sam. She had been watching him and found he was being remarkably strong since he lost someone he loved. Vera should know better and she hoped that she wasn’t going to do anything to antagonize Absolution’s friends. She sighed inwardly with relief when they made it to the camp for the ritual.


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby thought the Winchesters were being bad with the jokes but this was the worst. They knew better than to say things like that over the phone. Yet deep down Bobby could tell that they weren’t joking. They really wouldn’t joke about something like that. Not about her; not his girl.

Bobby knew the day was off. First Sparkle-fingers comes by for the hell mutt and said that she sent him and then a few hours later he gets a call from Dean stating that they were bringing her home. It was enigmatic at first until Dean finally said that something had happened. It didn’t take much for Bobby to guess at what happened and he asked what got her.

He had been surprised at Dean’s report that there were no marks on her body. To his old hunter’s intuition it reeked of supernatural means. The fact that the demon who wanted Sam’s head on a platter was involved merely supported his thoughts. They were superseded by the fact that his girl, the one that he fondly called the stray puppy that decided to stay, was gone.

Bobby was surprised that Dean held up and was able to tell him where they were going to be and about the strange group of women that wanted their girl’s remains. He had never heard of the Order of the Phoenix except from the damn Harry Potter books so he was coming along to see for himself who they were and even the numbers out.

It would have been better if they had the hell mutt but as it were he was with that warlock Nick and that had Bobby suspicious about the whole thing regarding the warlock’s request. The timing was suspicious but it could have been that she okayed it and he had been traveling a distance to get there. Unfortunately he had no way of contacting the warlock since the fool boy saw fit to not leave a contact number. That was a moot point now as he drove the beat up Chevelle to where Dean said they were going. He knew the location well and could make good time in getting there. He could even get there faster but he was going to time it just right.

He got there just at the boys did and did a visual snap inspection. Dean was holding onto the elbow of a girl who looked around but she wasn’t really seeing anything. If Bobby had to venture a guess, she was blind. Dean was holding up pretty well but his grief was showing on his face. Sam was getting off a truck with a box and he was looking pissed. Bobby’s first thought was that it was like when she was going through her grief. A second look showed him that the look was directed at a woman that was wearing a slightly smug look.

It looked like things were not going to go smoothly on all levels. That much was certain even for Bobby when he saw the box being unloaded. He sighed and walked towards the group, talking in stock of the camp that was hiding in plain sight. There were more women walking about doing whatever as he walked up and caught Dean’s attention.

“Bobby?”

“Ya didn’t think I’d leave ya and Sam alone to deal with this did ya idjit?”

Dean released Augusta’s arm and gave Bobby a hug. “It’s good to see you Bobby. Sorry you had to find out this way.”

“Better you tell me than me finding out through someone else,” Bobby replied returning the hug. He looked at the girl who accompanied Dean who was just standing there. He motioned with his eyes at her.

Dean took the opportunity to introduce them, “Bobby this is Gus.”

Augusta held her hand out without any prompting on Dean’s end and grabbed the grizzled hunter’s hand. As she ran her fingers over his palm she said, “Bobby Singer, occupation hunter and has a heart of gold hidden behind a crusty exterior… Pleased to meet you.”

Bobby took in a moment to realize that the girl feeling him up was blind. She kept staring off as she felt his hand. He caught the slight grin on Dean’s face and muttered, “Shut up idjit. At least I ain’t grown lady parts.”

Augusta laughed slightly, “I apologize. It is how I see the people I meet.” She sobered quickly though as she moved her head to listen. “I wish it were under better circumstances that we meet. At least I know that my teacher still maintains an impact on people she trusts with her whole heart.”

Bobby looked at Dean for confirmation and Dean gave a slight nod. So the girl knew Angela too. At that moment Sam came up looking put out but glad to see Bobby. The grizzled hunter gave the taller Winchester a hug, not saying much out of a slight fear that it would make or break Sam. It was Augusta that said, “I take it that they are putting our friend in the hut to wait for the time being?”

Sam looked at Augusta. He took comfort in the look of sympathy she was showing. He didn’t like the others and wondered how in the hell Angela put up with them. He replied, “Something about getting ready for the sendoff or something like that.” He frowned in confusion as he tried to remember the words that Grace had used.

“Oh the bed of ashes,” Augusta replied. She tensed slightly at the mentioning of it. She had to tell them now so that they could decide. “It means they are preparing the pyre. Like the phoenix of legend it dies in a ball of fire and from the ashes…”

“Dean,” Sam said as he looked at his sibling with that look he got when he wasn’t going to drop the issue.

Dean saw the look. He promised Sam and he aimed to keep it. “Right. No burning.”

Bobby wisely kept out of it. Normally a hunter got a hunter’s burial meaning that their remains were salted and burned so that nothing supernatural would touch them. He knew Angela disliked doing it since the smell of burning flesh made her gag. Instead she used a gypsy rite which was just as effective. He figured that maybe Sam and Dean wanted to use that. He didn’t blame them unless the idjits were going to try something to bring her back.

“Dean, we agreed to coming here. There has to be a way to stop the whole thing.”

“There is,” Augusta entered. She had been listening to the back and forth between the brothers. She had made it so that they had the say in what went down. She could help their case by presenting the truth.

“What do you have Gus?” Dean looked at Augusta.

“Her weapons.” When Augusta heard nothing and assumed that they were confused, she explained, “Absolution is a living sword and I know that she had a chakram. Those will be your keys.”

Dean looked at Sam. The chakram was easy. Sam was the only other person who knew how to handle it. He could even throw it as decent as she could in that trick maneuver she did when she was playing around one time. Absolution was another matter. “The chakram is easy Gus since Sam here can twirl it on the tip of his finger without cutting himself. Benefits of letting a god ride his ass.”

Sam scowled at that. True that without Hapi wearing his skin to the prom, he wouldn’t have known how to use the darn thing that saved Angela’s neck from that arrow that nearly skewered her. The only thing he didn’t like was the possession part and he had plenty of experience with that.

Dean gave a slap on Sam’s shoulders to tell him to relax. He looked back at Augusta and continued, “As for Absolution, he pretty much lets anyone touch him. Angie said it had to do with the heart.”

“She didn’t tell you everything, did she?”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked the question. He knew as much as Dean regarding Absolution and this time he could understand the secrecy. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust them because hell she told them how to bypass the basics of his defenses. Traveling with her taught them both that there were some things in the world that were known to a few for a reason and that was because of the value. That was certainly the case with Alex and his friends. It was possibly that this was the same thing.

Augusta glanced around to make sure that it was safe to talk. She then lowered her voice and replied, “Absolution may be able to be handled by just about anyone with the requirements of a good soul/heart but the key lies in Absolution’s connection to the world and the people she chooses. The blade does more than cuts the heads off demons and other monsters. Dean you felt him pulse in your hand and I’m sure Sam would be able to feel it too. You also understood what he was saying. That’s your key. Make it show visibly or better yet, make it so that he can be heard.”

Dean raised his brow. It sounded like crazy talk to him and a glance at Bobby and Sam told him they thought the same thing. “What exactly are you trying to say Gus?”

“Make him show himself.”

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Dean thought this day couldn’t get any worse. “As far as I know, it’s a sword with a soul and a personality that is pretty much an ass to boot.”

Augusta shrugged, “That’s a start.”

“So yer saying that there’s a way to make this sword come to life to so speak?” Bobby narrowed his eyes trying to confirm what he just heard.

“Yes. The blade is just a blade but the soul is what makes it valuable,” Augusta replied. “They chose their wielders and do often in extreme cases allow certain individuals to call them forth. Of course that is just what I have read. I’ve never heard of it actually happening.” She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and clasped her hands together and looked down indicating that she was apologizing for getting their hopes up.

That was a bummer in most respects since it was something that Sam and Dean never heard of. They figured that Angela had a clue and kept it from them for a reason. The other option was that she didn’t know and was only going by what had been told to her when the thing chose her. Dean knew though that the usually bullying and waving guns in the bitches’ faces wasn’t going to get them anywhere. Even though the odds were better now that Bobby was around, they were still outnumbered and they didn’t even know if there were non-humans in the group.

Dean had confidence that Sam could kick their collective asses along with him. He had since his brother do it and at the moment his brother wanted to go on a rampage. However he wasn’t going to risk the wellbeing of his baby brother. This seemed like their best option. “Okay so say we go with the idea of making Absolution show his mug, how does that help us?”

“The order knows that soul blades react to specific people; the stronger the reaction, the stronger the claim. Plus the fact that you said Sam is the only one other than our mutual friend that can wield her other weapon, you have a good chance of keeping your claim.” Augusta looked around when she heard a noise. She could make out Vera barking orders and gave a slight shake of her head. She turned her attention back towards the hunters and added, “If you are serious about doing this, we need to move now. Appeal to Grace; she’s not as unreasonable as she had been made to seem.”

Dean glanced at Sam and Bobby. The looks they shot him were his answer, “Alright Gus. What do we do? How do we go about keeping your friends from torching Angie?”

Augusta gave a slight smile. She was hoping that they would go with this route. She sensed that once she told them about the bed of ashes, they would have attempted to go out guns blazing and already tensions were high enough. She wasn’t making anything better since she was the one who gave them the loophole. However deep down she knew it was right. Absolution was never meant to be a part of the earthly orders that protected men. Nope a higher purpose and it was connected to the three before her. She replied, “You go to Grace and explain that you don’t want to go through the rite. They are assuming that you will be agreeable since you are hunters. I can intercede on your behalf and we go from there.”

“What not just tell us what to say?” Sam studied Augusta with a pointed looked aware she couldn’t see his face but she could see him in terms of how he sounded at the moment. He liked the idea she proposed and if it was a way to keep Angela safe then he was all for it but he wouldn’t do it unless Dean was down with it.

“At the current rate, you two are not exactly endeared to the order at the moment. True they committed sacrilege to the Impala by ramming it to make you stop but you were the ones that called them dicks because of the Centurion, were sort of insulting to Grace and Sam decided to pick a fight with Vera who is next in line for leadership of the order. They are not really that accepting of you both,” Augusta rattled off and counted on her fingers. “Luckily for you two, I am on your side and there are a few who trust me. They will stand by me.”

Dean knew that this was the best chance they had for him to keep Sam’s request. It was his too but it was more Sammy’s than his. He gripped Augusta’s hand and gently squeezed, “Then we’ll do it. Lead the way.”

****

It felt like she was sneaking into a bank to commit robbery but Jo understood the need to get the layout of this place. She also understood why it needed to be her and not Nick doing this. According to Angela, the order was not that impressed with warlocks that came from a family of oppressive warlords even if one of them had healer abilities and didn’t actually believe in stuff like that. It also didn’t help that said warlock’s family had tangled with the order more than once.

So Jo went ahead with the dirty work of scouting out the place. They were lucky or just coincidence or whatever that they were near a river of sorts. Jo toyed with the idea of getting the body down to where they needed to go by the river. It would be quick and easy so to speak. At least she had someone to help her lift the body when they got to where they needed to go.

Before starting out on this mission she was currently on, she phoned her mom and let her know that things were okay and that Bobby was looking into something about the possession incident. It finished with her mom warning her about the demons circling and other stuff about the warrior princess. It only made Jo more anxious to fix this and have Angela kick demon ass and prove to the black eyed bitches that she wasn’t dead.

_Jo, stop doing that tapping thing. It echoes in your mind._

Jo looked down to where her first finger was tapping the hilt of her knife. It was a nervous habit that had been honed into making a quick draw on anything when on a hunt. It worked pretty well most of the time and a hell of a lot better than her drawing a shotgun on Dean. “You used to think that it was cute.”

_That was before I ended up in your head. Did you know that you mentally hum the tune that goes with those taps?_

“No shit Sherlock. I’ve been doing it since I got serious with the hunting,” Jo whispered as she neared the camp or settlement. It was hard to tell since there were huts all over the place.

_It’s one of my favorites._

The phrase was so random that Jo had to work to keep herself from bursting into laughter. She could always count on Angela to say something like that. It made her similar to Dean in that respect. Jo though had enough sense to realize that it was a defense mechanism that Angela used and she supposed Dean did the same too. “Glad you like it. So what am I looking for?”

_It will be the central hut. Sites like these are only used for rituals of life and death. The warriors that live here guard it and make sure that the wards stay up. The central hut is where they will place my body and the closed door means that I am in there._

Jo peered through the brush. She saw a truck and the Impala pull up. She could make out Sam right away and he looked pissed. “They’re here and Sam looks pissed.”

_He thinks I left him and I did promise that I would be more careful._

“He keeps giving death glares to one woman. Dean is with a girl and it looks like she is staring off into space and Bobby is here.” Jo was aware that she felt some stirrings of feelings within as she watched Dean and the girl interact.

_That’s Augie. Thank whoever is listening upstairs because she’ll keep Sam and Dean out of trouble._

“I take it that men aren’t usually allowed in places like these?” Jo returned her focus to the business at hand. She started making her way closer, following the box that she knew contained Angela’s body. She followed and found where they placed it. Excellent.

_No. The fact that they are allowing my three nags to be here means that they don’t want to do anything they will regret. Augie also probably stood up for them and used the aces._

“I’m guessing it’s something that you know about?” Jo let her voice slide into a teasing tone since she knew that there were things she didn’t know but Angela did.

_That would be yes. I… turned Sam into a Champion._

“What?”

_Don’t sound so surprised. I made Sam into a Champion. The vivid storytellers call Dean the Slayer of Demons and all because he killed one demon high up on the pay grade._

“Wait. Tell me about making Sam into a Champion. Doesn’t that imply fighting and not for your life kind of thing?” Jo made a smirk as she studied the layout and looked for a way to sneak into the main hut without being seen. “Cause we know that Sam doesn’t do that.”

_And it’s my fault that he did but I had little choice. It was either let him fight in the tournament against the Chaser punks one by one or we would have to be watching our backs. I went with the lesser of two evils in my mind._

“Which I’m sure Dean appreciated.”

_He hero worships me except when I screw up. Then he gets… chick flicky on me._

Jo grinned. She had seen that happen. Well sort of with Ash. “He really likes you then. He knows you like I do; that you would rather see yourself hurt than anyone else and that you give without any concern for reward.”

_Fool’s view Jo. You know better than anyone that things I touch… they crash and burn._

“And yet you came up with this foolhardy plan of having me steal your body to bring you back to life all because you care and you don’t want to leave them alone.”

_Shame on me then._

“Hide your feelings all you want Angie,” Jo replied. She inched her way closer. “I know you care about them and it isn’t the platonic relationships you form. You would do this for me and Mom.”

_Little sister always knows the elder._

“You know I do,” Jo replied. She went silent as she looked from left to right. She couldn’t let anyone see her. When the coast was clear, she scampered from her hiding place towards the wall of a nearby hut. She pressed herself along the wall looking for a means to blend in. Even if she could get in through a back way, she needed to get around without being seen and in plain sight.

She found what she was looking for laying on a table. It was a duster like everyone else wore and a hat. If she pulled it down low enough, people wouldn’t pay attention to her face. Jo made short work of trading out her old jacket for the duster. She put the Seal of Nameh around her neck and down her shirt and plunked the hat on and started walking through the settlement portion.

Along the way, she glanced around to see if she was drawing attention. She wasn’t and it seemed that all eyes were focused on a crowd gathering and she could make out Sam’s tall frame amongst them. That meant Dean was nearby. She had to hurry before things got too hot.

She spotted Nick in the brush and she knew that the hell hound was with him. She still was surprised that Angela had one but as her friend explained, there really was no reason for it being there. She was amused by the story of how it turned into a lapdog after Angela healed it. Jo couldn’t deny that maybe having it around was handy. She knew that the warlock would follow and wait for her signal when the time came.

Jo made it to the hut with little problem. She made sure no one was looking to make sure that she was completely alone. Once inside she pulled the hat off her head. “I’m in Angie.”

_What do you intend to do?_

“Well I could do a switch out act. Put something equal to your weight inside the box and pretend you and I are drunk or something,” Jo offered as she paused to take a look at the carvings on the lid. She noticed that Absolution and some weird circle thing were placed on top as if in a ceremony. She touched the carvings with her fingers, taking in the fact that she really was in the same room with her friend’s dead body.

_That could work Jo but I should warn you that the women here really don’t get drunk unless it is for a good reason. Besides some have the head for alcohol like Ellen and Bobby._

“Well unless you have any better ideas,” Jo grumbled, “That’s the best I got.” She found another duster and draped it over her arm. Carefully she lifted the sword and the circle thingy and put them on a nearby table. She tried t be careful so no noise was made. The last thing she needed was to draw attention because noise came from a hut that was supposed to be empty.

_You need to hurry Jo. You can’t let them put me on the bed of ashes._

“I’m working on it. Quit being a bitch princess.”

_And I usually hear that from Dean telling Sam that. Nice to know some things haven’t changed._

Jo ignored the outburst as she opened the lid of the box. She peered down at the body and was actually stunned. “You look… beautiful.”

To Jo, it looked like Angela was in a deep sleep. There were no traces of worry lines or anything like that. The skin hadn’t changed color and in fact looked more olive toned than anything. Her friend was dressed in strange clothes, well sort of. What Jo was looking at was the garb Angela wore at the tournament. Her top had her pauldrons attached, the arm bands were on the upper arm and the gauntlets with the scrollwork were on her wrists and they were crossed over her abdomen. What had Jo staring like a deer in a truck’s headlights was the hair.

_Jo. Jo it’s me. Quit gawking._

“Sorry. You just…” Jo never finished what she said. She started trying to lift the body when the door opened and she saw Sam and Dean and a few of those women that seemed to have pissed Sam off.

It was Dean who frowned and said, “Jo?”


	10. Chapter 10

Jo looked at Dean and then Sam. Dean was frowning at her in bewilderment. Sam looked like a kicked puppy and a red haired woman was scowling in anger. Luckily for her it was Dean who spoke, “What are you doing here Jo?”

Jo was actually speechless, trying to come up with the right words to say. “Um… I was just…”

“You were trying to steal Angie?” Sam’s voice cut through and it sounded almost hurt.

“It’s not like that. You see she asked me to get her body back…”

_Don’t try to explain to them. Not now._

Jo was at a loss for words. The redhead said, “You know this woman? Then this only proves that you have no intention of respecting our laws. We will go through the ritual immediately.”

Dean said, “Now wait a minute…”

The redhead was going to talk but the blind girl spoke, “Vera there is probably a good reason for this…”

Vera cut through, “Save is Gus. There is a reason why we can’t trust men, especially hunters. They use their women to mock us.” She turned to glare at Jo. “Take the bitch away to the holding cell. We’ll deal with her later. Make sure Absolution is presentable.”

“Vera, you are being unreasonable…”

Jo watched as Vera backhanded the one she called Gus. The girl took the strike and looked at Vera. Jo could swear that if the girl could see, the look would be even more intimidating. It didn’t help that Dean decided to play the gentleman and said, “Bitch.” He tried to swing at Vera but was effectively stopped for his troubles.

In the end it didn’t matter. Jo was shunted off to another hut and virtually put under lock and key. As for Sam and Dean, they were brought to where the pyre was being set and held firmly in place even though they were struggling. Dean was pissed at the old biddy Grace for letting it happen. He didn’t buy the crap that she was only following the law. She didn’t even listen to Augusta. He was even more pissed at that Vera bitch for hitting her.

Sam for his end was equally pissed. Being a giant of a man, it was taking at least three to hold him steady whereas Dean found himself in a sort of chokehold grip by one strong bitch. Dean nearly went out of control when one of the bitches pulled a knife on Sam and told him to hold still. Dean was threatened with a knife applying pressure to his lower back and he glanced at Bobby.

Bobby was standing there figuring that he would not fight them. It had been a surprise to see Jo being led out and taken away. That in his mind said that something was up. He would bide his time and then give his boys the opportunity to get away. At least he had some insurance in his pockets and it made him wonder if this order was as big on security as they claimed to be.

It was nerve wracking to watch the pyre be built up in the clearing to Sam and Dean as they glared full on at Vera. Vera was looking pleased with herself as the wood was added. These outsiders would learn to respect that which they were given a privilege to see. She would deal with Augusta later. In her hands, she had Absolution and the chakram and as the box with the remains was wheeled past her, she placed them on the lid.

Dean tried not to struggle since the point of the knife kept poking him. He was surprised at the amount of control his captor was exhibiting and the slow application of pressure was torturous. Sam on the other hand had a blade to his neck and he was looking extremely pissed. In his mind he couldn’t believe Jo was trying to steal her body. It hurt that she said that Angela told her to do it. That was just wrong. His anger though was directed at Vera who had looked pleased that she had found a way to get what she wanted. He wanted to give her a good ass kicking.

As much as he wanted to do so, Sam’s attention was directed towards the coffin being put on the wood. There were women singing some sort of song that was irritating to his ears. _Damn it Angie. They’re gonna burn your body._ He struggled some more in protest and called for them to stop.

Vera took delight in tormenting Sam. She had tried to be nice to him and he refused. She was beginning to suspect that he could read people just as well as Absolution could or he was that pissed off at her. It didn’t matter. She won. She walked up to him and gripped his chin and said, “Now you will see how we honor our dead.” She then turned towards the pyre. She then gave the command and the torches were laid on the wood.

Grace watched the scene. As the leader of the order, she was bound to uphold the laws. She was willing to follow Augusta’s lead but the incident regarding the girl trying to steal the body forced her hand. In a way they forfeited their say over the remains. The order would take over and prepare the body to go to the other side. She felt bad for both young hunters. They had feelings for her especially the taller of the two and it looked like he was ready to make the world burn for the fact that she was taken from him. It didn’t help that Vera egged him on and it scared her since she had never seen anything like this before.

Grace knew that as hunters, the boys knew the importance of protecting the body from the things out there that could defile it. She couldn’t understand why they didn’t want it burned like it was supposed to. The most adamant protests came from the one called Sam. That she could understand but his brother’s support was something else. She had pegged Dean as a voice of reason. She certainly didn’t expect this.

Looking back on it now, Grace figured that they were suffering extreme grief. If they let her go by viewing the ritual, they would be at peace. However she would have to talk to Vera about her methods. If the girl expected to lead the order in the future, she would do well to learn more in the realm of compassion for all. While she didn’t approve of the fact that force was being held as necessary to keep the hunters from interfering, she recognized the necessity. She could only ask for their forgiveness later.

****

Jo let the guards take her into the holding hut. She wasn’t going to get Sam and Dean into any more trouble but she sure felt that she had screwed up in her retrieval plan. Well she could still do it. She would just have to do things a little differently.

Once she was certain that the guards weren’t paying attention, she turned her attention to the hut’s walls. She could easily sneak out through the walls and get to where the pyre was going to be set up. She also had to signal Nick or knowing that he at least left the mutt nearby, he would have gone back to the meeting point. She wasn’t going to expect too much help from him.

_Give Nick some credit. He knows the consequences of his powers._

“You really got to stop doing that,” Jo muttered as she felt along the walls. She found a weak spot and pushed on it to get a sense for the weakness of it. “It’s like mind raping.”

_Mind raping is me invading for specific information and frankly being inside your head is scary._

Jo rolled her eyes as she pushed on the wall. She could break out through here. “Yeah well whose fault is that with teaching me those moves and such and filling my head with stories?”

_How was I supposed to keep a twelve year old girl entertained?_

“Point taken,” Jo replied as she removed the last of the wood. She had a sufficient escape and she took it. “Looks like I have a way out. Now to get to that pyre.”

_I hope you have a plan._

“Isn’t that what you are here for?” Jo teased her friend. She peered around. The lack of guards meant that they were all at the pyre for the ritual. She didn’t even have to think about what they were doing to Sam and Dean. Knowing them, they were struggling all the way.

_Cheeky little girl._

“Ice Bitch,” Jo teased as she slunk between the huts.

_I see that you remember. I hope I have changed enough to void the use of that name._

“To me you were never that. You were and are a friend and sister. You taught me what I know along with Mom and Dad. I’m glad to know you.”

_I’m glad to know you too Jo. Now let’s go kick some ass and get my body back._

Jo grinned as she ran to where she could hear the most noise. “What about Sam and Dean and Bobby?”

_Working on it. Primary is to get my body back and get the phoenix. When I’m back I can smooth things over._

“You have a lot of confidence in your ability to talk things out. Maybe I should use you to talk to Mom about a potential hunt that came my way.” Jo looked around. She just needed to get a good view. She ran around a corner and came across a good view. She saw the flames and Sam and Dean struggling. “Oh no. We’re too late.”

Jo watched as the flames started getting bigger. She had no idea what she was going to do. She would have to be a superhero or something in order to put the flames out. Water wouldn’t do anything. She wondered what she was going to do.

_Hang on._

“What?”

Jo didn’t get her answer. Suddenly she felt a familiar warmth fill her limbs and she started moving forward. She had the sense to realize that Angela had taken over her limbs. She knew that she had no choice but to go with it. It certainly was a wild ride especially when she felt her body grab a nearby rope and lift in a leap/flip and she was on top of the box that had Angela’s body.

Jo knew that she had exposed herself by being on top of the coffin. She kicked the taller bits of wood away in order to keep the flames away. She felt her legs swing out in a kick when one of the women from the order tried to stop her. It allowed her to tie one end of the rope to the coffin. She picked up Absolution and the chakram and stood up.

Jo knew that she had no clue as to how to throw the chakram. Yet she found herself throwing it with precision at one of the support beams at one of the huts. She then found her mouth puckering up to form a whistle and the hell hound appeared. Jo looked shocked as she caught the chakram when it came back and put it on her belt. She was still holding the rest of the rope and Absolution in her free hand. The next thing she knew was that she was flipping through the air and giving a weird cry. It was more of a shock that she landed on Cerebus and wrapped the rope around his neck.

It was Jo though that told Cerebus, “Come ya hell mutt. Get moving.”

Cerebus certainly was a handy beast and huge. He was able to sustain Jo’s weight and pull the coffin out of the pyre and started dragging it along the ground. While he may have a certain weight that his size would allow to be pulled, he would do everything including use his hell hound abilities to get his mistress free. He didn’t even flinch when he felt the added weight of the Winchesters jump on the coffin.

****

Sam and Dean thought it was all over when the flames started climbing higher. The longer they were there, the less chance to get the coffin free. It was hard to do anything though when you had knives pointed at you and women who could probably break your limbs or kill you with their bare hands. They had a chance though when Jo suddenly burst through and leapt onto the burning pyre. It stunned everyone except that Vera bitch who ordered warriors to go after Jo.

Sam was stunned as he watched Jo move. The expression on her face told him that it wasn’t fear but bewilderment. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and he watched. He watched as Jo gave a few hard kicks to the women who tried to get to her. When she threw the chakram, he knew that it wasn’t Jo doing all that. He looked over at Dean and called his brother by name. When he got the nod, Sam took advantage and struck his captors and got away.

He took a moment to help Dean and they took off after the runaway hell mutt and coffin. They paused when Bobby called out, “What are ya two idjits doing?”

Sam replied, “I don’t have time to explain. Just trust us.” He followed Dean as his brother leapt onto the coffin and they rode out.

They hung on as they heard shouts from the women. They figured that Bobby was giving them grief as a distraction to buy them some time. Sam though kept his attention on Jo and she guided the hell mutt through the brush. He didn’t want to say anything yet and there would be time for questions when they finally stopped.

It was dark by the time Jo brought the hell mutt to a stop. She patted the hell hound on the shoulder as she jumped down and undid the rope. She scrunched her face when Cerebus gave her a slobbery lick. She was saved from embarrassment when Nick appeared saying, “I heard the noise through the brush and thought you were in trouble. I gave a nice little diversion. That should buy you a few hours to get where you need to go.”

“Oh I ain’t done with ya yet,” Jo replied still reeling from the fact that Angela had taken control and she saw her body do those things that belonged to an acrobat. “You’re needed for the second part.”

“Um as much as I would like to know where this is going, I think an explanation is in order,” Dean cut in before Nick could speak. “Nick, Jo, what are you doing here?”

Nick looked at Sam and Dean. At least Sam wasn’t in the mood to kick his ass for whatever perceived wrong he may have felt. That was a start. After that last call in Darby Nick never really contacted Angela again. He didn’t want to give the wrong impression to Sam and he certainly didn’t want to tear them apart. Dean on the other hand didn’t seem to mind his presence at all but was curious as to why they were there. He replied, “Well your little gal pal here calls me stating that Angela told her to call me and I find myself surround by a bunch of trigger happy harpies that would as soon as have me dead.”

“She did tell me to call you Sparkle-fingers,” Jo retorted.

“Sparkle-fingers?” Dean looked at the pair incredulously while ignoring the bitch face that Sam was throwing him.

Sam rolled his eyes, “What do you mean she told you, Jo?”

Jo looked at Sam and then Dean. She expected Dean to latch onto the name calling. Sometimes she thought the man was a big kid at times but he needed that humor. It was a coping mechanism with the life. Inwardly she thought that she was getting too much of Angela’s wisdom and outlook of things because she was in her head.

Now that they weren’t being chased by bitches with guns it was a good time to get into explanations. She closed her eyes and sighed before replying, “Angie’s in my head. She’s inside of me and she’s…”

_Jo, let me take over._

“What? Hell no I said…”

Jo found herself being pushed back. She had never been possessed before but after questioning Sam after his experience, she found that she didn’t like it at all. She didn’t want to be possessed by a demon and with Angela taking the wheel, she wasn’t anxious to do it again. At least Angela had the nerve to apologize as she took the wheel from Jo and started driving the bus. Jo relaxed and let herself be pushed back. This was between her and Sam and Dean.

The first thought that Sam and Dean had was that Jo had been possessed when she went rigid and stiff. Sam took a risk and asked, “Angie?”

Jo’s eyes turned towards Sam and her mouth opened and replied, “Yes Sam, Dean. It is me.”

Any other person besides Sam or Dean would have either screamed in fright or fainted at the sudden change. Other hunters would have professed a demon possession. To Sam and Dean, they knew that the person inside of Jo’s body was the one person that they thought was dead. At the moment they didn’t know what to say.

Now that Angela was driving the Jo bus, she could see her boys clearly. She was sorry that she had done this to them. Well she was here now. She added, “I know that it is rather a shock but this is me and I am sorry that I did this to you.” She walked forward and almost felt hurt when they slightly backed away in fear. She couldn’t blame them for that. She then came up with an idea. It would seriously drain her but she knew they needed this. She then said, “Do you trust me?”

Sam looked at Dean and Dean looked at Sam. They shared an expression and looked back at Angela/Jo. Dean said, “You know we do Angie,” while Sam said, “I trust you.”

Angela nodded and replied, “Then close your eyes.” She waited until they obeyed and closed their eyes. “Imagine how I look when we travel. Focus on that image, the details, everything you know about me.”

It was like going through a psychic session or some weird mumbo jumbo to Dean but he knew that whatever was going on, it would help in seeing and believing that Angela was still there. He knew Sam was following suit and he was rather glad for this. Dean focused and remembered the first time they met. He had no idea that Sam was focusing on the last image he had seen of her and that was how Augusta dressed her.

Meanwhile Angela was focusing on the images that they were thinking of. It would produce an interesting picture but she was good at manipulating the spirit realm or was it dream realm? The boundaries seemed blurred at the moment as she was able to focus and pull forth the image with a little help from Hades. When she was satisfied, she said, “Now open them.”

Dean was the first to open his eyes. What he saw was Angela dressed in a modified form of her suit for when she portrayed an FBI agent. It had that scrollwork embroidered on the cuffs of the jacket sleeves and the lapel had some scrollwork too. Her hair was down with a braid that acted as a headband instead of being up. It looked like a cross between two different looks but it was her especially the way she smiled at them and her tawny eyes. “You seeing this Sam?”

“It’s her,” Sam affirmed.

Angela smiled, pleased that they were satisfied with her work. She gave a sigh as she stepped forward to get closer to them. “I am sorry for this.”

“It’s not your fault Angie,” Sam said. “You couldn’t have known that Lilith would be there.”

“That is kind of you to say Sam,” Angela replied. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked him in the eye and added, “I heard your thoughts. I wasn’t angry. If anything, I am the one who feels guilty. I screwed up but know that I won’t ever leave you or Dean willingly. That is why I asked this of Jo.”

“I should have listened though,” Sam replied. He felt his throat convulsing with the emotions that threatened to spill out. The empty and sick feeling that he had been clamping down was beginning to die now that he knew that she wasn’t completely gone.

Angela smiled as she moved her hand to Sam’s face. She was aware that Jo was getting the full brunt of her feelings for Sam. She would deal with that later. Dean was right in that she could show it in little ways and by being herself. She could allow this one indulgence. Slowly she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I forgave you before it happened.”

Leaving Sam to his thoughts, she moved on toward Dean. She looked at him with the look a warrior gave to the other; one of respect and pride. She also showed the love she had for him as a brother. “I guess that you won’t be letting me live this down when we fix this?”

Dean gave a slight chuckle, “More likely a major scolding for getting yourself in this state. Damn Angie, you left us in a bad place. I thought…”

“I know Dean,” Angela replied. “I heard your thoughts and it’s not fair considering the crap we have left to fix and finish off the to-do list.” She gave a slight smile.

“Always thinking about others before yourself,” Dean countered. He felt tears prickle in his eyes. There was no way though that he was going to let Angela see that. It was a chick flick moment and if he showed it in front of everyone, she would never let him live it down. She still teased him on occasion about Tennessee. “You certainly have a way of doing things.”

Angela knew that he was referring to putting him on the spot for a chick flick moment. It was rather endearing on her end because he was willing to indulge but only between the two of them except for the occasional public spectacle. “It’s only because I love you my little bull dog,” she replied with a smile while giving a slight pinch to the cheek.

“It’s good to see you and know…”

Angela interrupted by moving her hand to Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, don’t try too hard. You know as well as I that I am here.” She finished by giving a kiss to his cheek.

Dean responded by closing his eyes. He was tempted to kiss her back on the lips. Instead he put his lips to her forehead. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was Jo and she was looking a little puzzled but also very much aware of what was going on.

Jo had come back the moment Dean placed his lips on her forehead. She knew that Angela was being a bit sneaky but she also suspected that it cost a substantial bit of energy to do what she did for Sam and Dean. She couldn’t deny that she liked the feel of the kiss but she knew that it wasn’t for her. However she was aware of a touch that was in what she called a danger zone. She said, “Dean?”

Dean was becoming more in tuned with reality again and mumbled, “Hmm?”

“Get your hands off my butt.”

It was then that Dean realized his hands had traveled to Jo’s butt and were square on them. He felt embarrassment and took them off immediately before he got the receiving end of Jo’s fist. He was more embarrassed over the fact that he was under the impression that it was Angela and he had subconsciously reached for her ass. That was one thing he didn’t need and he was sure that Sam would have something to say. “Sorry Jo.”

Sam didn’t say anything. He knew that his brother and Angela were close though his brother hotly denied it. Maybe it was one of Dean’s fantasies or something. That was a moot point and he cleared his throat. “Um okay, so now that we know that Angie is still around, can you tell us your plan? I don’t think we have a lot of time.”

Jo was getting over that embarrassing point when Sam asked his question. She replied, “Okay short story is we’re going to bring her back. If you want the details we have to get to the mountain that the sun sets on fire. The plan is to hide the body on the river until we get what we need.”

“And how to we get there?”

Jo pulled the map out. “This map will show us the way.”


	11. Chapter 11

The ‘mountain the sun sets on fire’ was basically a metaphor for the temple cavern that sort of lit up when the morning sun hit it. Dean gave a slight roll of his eyes at that since he knew that the people Angela used to hang with dealt in that crap. Funny thing was she liked it on occasion but for the most part, she would rather have it delivered straight and to the point. Of course once Jo gave him the bare bones of what the plan was, he was agreeable.

Sam, Dean noticed, was becoming remarkably his old bitchy self in a short time. Dean figured it was because of Angela’s debut full possession of Jo and what she said to him. Dean knew that she wouldn’t be angry with Sam. She had the sense to know when she messed up and at least this time the admittance was better. To him though that was still a long way from actually being completely okay with each other but it was a start.

Looking at the entrance, Dean could make out carvings that looked like something out of the Temple of Doom or something. The bad thing was that he couldn’t read them and he doubted that Sam would be that quick in his brain if he had a book to translate them with. They looked like a kid’s picture book to him and he was at a loss.

“In the temple of the sun lies within the source of life to reach in,” Nick rattled off. Since he was needed on the job, he decided to come along. Cerebus would guard the body at the river and he seemed content doing that. After reading the first line, Nick realized that he was being looked at by three sets of eyes. He frowned, “What?”

Dean replied, “Jo I thought you said this place was guarded by those bitches.”

“That’s what Angie told me.”

“Then why does Sparkle-fingers here know how to read this?” Dean indicated to the writing on the wall.

Nick made a slight face. Now everyone would be calling him that nickname and all because he showed off once. He replied, “That’s because it is the language of the healers.”

Sam frowned hearing that. He knew that Dean always called Angela a healer but she denied it. He thought that she was just very good at patch up jobs and she certainly had a better bedside manner. This was a whole new level. “Language of the healers? What’s that?”

Nick made a slight face and replied, “It is what it is. It’s a language recognizable only to healers.” He then looked at Jo and added, “I am guessing that’s why she suggested me?”

“She said you could be trusted. Me? You’re a witch and most of the time I end up shooting their ass,” Jo replied.

It was confusion with the references to her and in Sam’s opinion it was done as a means of saying that she was there but not. They were really terrible at the whole avoidance thing on this. He wanted to know how it was that Nick could read it and why his help was needed. “Okay so Angie said that she needed a healer and she went with a friend. Why is a healer needed?”

“Well as you can tell I can read the glyphs and basically tell you which way to go,” Nick replied. He knew that this was going to lead to more question about how could he be a warlock when he had healer abilities and the usual. It was something he would rather not talk about but since she dragged him into this, he’ll cooperate. _The things I do for you sister._ “Also, if I’m not mistaken, the only way this works is that a healer has to do the job.”

Nick didn’t say anything more but studied the glyphs and with a tentative touch, he pushed a button and a door sprung open. He gave a slight hum, “Huh, imagine that.” He then walked in.

Dean looked like he wanted to punch Nick but followed just the same after Jo went in. Sam brought up the rear while in thought. He was slowly learning that there was a reason and a method to Angela’s madness. She knew what she needed and put the players together to make it happen. He really should have more faith in her when it came to something like what she intended to do with Dean’s deal. He looked around as the group made their way through the passages.

It was a temple after all and was decorated in the manner of one… well at least one that was supposed to be a temple. Even Dean was impressed and he usually wasn’t one to bother with aesthetics or anything. If anything it reminded him of the digs they had when they went to Texas for the tournament but even he knew that it wasn’t Egyptian but there was Mediterranean influence (shut up Sam) something like Grecian. One thing he could say that was a bonus was the fact that the air didn’t smell musty.

Dean decided to make polite conversation with Nick in an effort to make up for the fact that he teased the man with a nickname that was obviously as painful as him calling Sam ‘Samantha’ and asked, “What is so special about the flower that you need to be the one to do it?”

Nick recognized an apology and he wasn’t going to hold it against Dean. He rather liked the elder Winchester who greeted him with suspicion and not mockery when they met. He was replied, “To be honest, I’m not sure.”

Jo heard the question and replied, “Angie mentioned that the flower is called the phoenix and basically can restore life. She mentioned something along the lines of it being similar to ambrosia but the difference is that a healer would know how to ‘activate’ it.” She shrugged her shoulders in confusion. “My guess Nick here will know.”

“And I think she is assuming too much,” Nick replied. He had heard of the order but he had never heard of anything special about the flower that was actually sort of like a fruit. Well it was a flower and the bulb attached to it was the fruit… something like that. No one really has seen it except those that made the journey but they had been barred from describing it fully but descriptions of what it could do filtered out. “I really don’t know how I am supposed to know but…”

“That’s Angie for ya. She liked sticking ya into a situation that she says you can get out of but she won’t give you a hint or anything,” Dean replied with a slight smile. “So I get that it will bring her back, what would it do to someone who is already alive?”

“Um… she implied that it would be going up against a god type of thing. Badass mojo powers and hence become the Phoenix and they will unleash holy hell,” Jo replied as she looked around. She wished that Angela hadn’t told her that part but she could understand why. At least that was why few people knew about it. What was it about hiding things like that here on earth that were that dangerous? An eternal mystery to her.

“Wait so it can make someone into a god?”

“Into the Phoenix… something about an old legend of the dragon and the phoenix,” Jo replied frowning. “I didn’t get the whole picture but I got the fact that it was bad for someone alive to eat the thing.”

“It’s bad only if the person consuming it has a lust for power,” Nick said as he studied a set of glyphs. He noticed a rack of weapons and smirked at the battle axe. He hadn’t seen that style in centuries. “It is a healer’s ingredient but like many things it does have its uses for evil and blah, blah on that. That’s why the order of the Phoenix was created. Too many witches trying to get their hands on it for selfish purposes.”

“I thought you didn’t know much about this,” Dean countered.

“I don’t know what to do when I have it. All I know is what I’ve heard in stories. It’s not like they would allow people who have used it to tell everyone what it looks like,” Nick defended as he pulled the axe off the wall. He tossed it at Sam to tease him since it was a bit heavy.

Sam scowled as he reacted to catch the battle axe. It was an odd shape but he managed to catch it without cutting himself. He held it like he would an iron crow bar in one hand. The weight was nothing to him but was annoyed that the warlock thought it was a good time to joke around. “And I’m sure you would have found out the minute Jo called you.”

Nick turned to look at Sam and was met with a glare. He had to admit that he had his moments two. He was smart enough to realize that they both had feelings for a certain dark haired woman and he did a good job never mentioning it. Right now he was more annoyed at implied incompetence and he had enough of that from his dick ass brothers and fathers. He stared at Sam and narrowed his eyes in reply, “Hey it’s not like I have a free hand to read and drive at the same time. Given the chance I would have found out more. Don’t assume you know anything.”

“Don’t assume any of us are in the mood for playing around,” Sam replied as he held up the axe for emphasis. “Let’s just get the flower and get her back and you can go on your happy way.” The last part came out in rather nasty sarcasm.

Nick retaliated, “And I’m sure that the three of you will enjoy the pitiful existence you have. How long will it be before you get another stick up your ass and fight?”

It was tempting to swing the axe at Nick’s head but Sam resisted. He was guilty of being an ass and he was usually the understanding one with her. That was a low blow and a painful reminder to Sam that when they fought, her temper got the better of her and she was the one that ended up getting hurt and she still put the blame on herself. Instead of obeying the impulse, Sam just tightened his grip on the handle of the axe.

Dean knew that this would get them nowhere. He had enough sense to realize that the basis for this was that there were two guys who had feelings for the same girl. One was obviously well aware of them and the other was his clueless Sasquatch of a brother who was at a volatile state at the moment and looked ready to off their healer’s head. He looked at Jo who looked like she was nursing a headache and wondered if Angela in her head had something to do with it. He had to stop the two though and said, “Hey, this isn’t getting us anywhere. If you two want to go UFC on me then do it later after we get Angie back but not before. Got it?” Dean looked at both of them. He saw something flicker in Sam’s expression and said, “Sam?”

Sam was grateful that Dean interfered. He knew that Nick harbored feelings for Angela and that just had his hackles raised in his ‘silly watch dog’ mode. He was willing to be nice but he couldn’t make promises if Nick goaded him like that. Still Dean was right. She came first. He nodded, “I’m good Dean.” He walked past the warlock still holding onto the axe like it was a stick.

Jo finished rubbing her head were she was having an internal dialogue with herself. She had noticed the reaction and her first thought was that her friend was in trouble considering that there were two guys vying for her affections. At least Dean was able to settle it for the moment.

Nothing more was said as Nick continued to decipher the glyphs and pointed the way. The last turn pointed them down a set of stairs that was covered in darkness. It was automatic to approach with extreme caution for the three hunters but Nick merely looked around and found something on the wall. With a quick mutter and a spark, the torch on the wall lit giving some much needed light. It was easy to get the rest of them lit to find that it was a short hallway.

They walked down it and paused at the doorway. Dean was going to take another step forward when Jo suddenly snapped out her hand and grabbed the back of his jacket. She ended up pulling hard and jerking him backwards just as some flames popped up and revealed the hidden danger. It was a short drop but full of the pointy stop since the ground was covered with spikes and you could see a couple of dead bodies. The nice thing was that there were some ropes that led upwards.

Dean was surprised at the suddenness of it and was glad that his ass was saved before he was skewered. “Thanks Jo.”

“Wasn’t me,” Jo replied. She had been just as surprised when her hand shot out and grabbed Dean like that.

Dean got up and dusted himself off. “Still, thanks.” He looked at the situation and wondered if it really was the forces of the world out to get them. A pit lined with spikes and up at the ceiling looked like a vault where probably the flower thing grew. The obvious indicators were the vines and ropes and that meant they had to climb up. He did happen to notice something in the wall near the opening. It was a shape carved into the rock but a specific one. He realized he had been watching way too many movies but his mind said that they needed a key and that it would fit that shape. The question was on what kind of key they were looking for.

“So looks like the way is up,” Sam said as he surveyed the room.

“I think we need a key,” Dean muttered and he motioned to the carving in the wall. “This is way too much like Hollywood.”

Sam gave a slight shrug at that. Hollywood mimicking reality was a bit of don’t go there topic since it was partially true and partially a load of bull shit. “So, how do we open it? Have Sparkle-fingers blast it?”

“How about we take you in outsider?”

All four of them turned to see Vera with her guard looking at them. She was giving a self-satisfied grin at having caught up with the outsiders at last. They didn’t have the body but it looked like they had something better and she aimed to have it.

Dean was the first to speak, “How about we kick your ass, bitch?”

“I’d expect as much from uncivilized trash you are. Now the Champion there looks like he is itching for a fight but then again he knows the consequences of not playing along, does he?” Vera gave a smile to taunt Sam.

Sam gripped the weapon in his hand and his knuckles were turning white. He did notice that Nick had contorted his features into a controlled fury and it looked like he was ready to let loose some of his warlock mojo. It wasn’t a good idea to get into a fight. No one gave that message to Jo as she charged forward. She looked shock when she was knocked back as if she had been hit with a realization.

Dean reacted first to help her up. He murmured, “You alright?”

Jo looked at Vera and felt that the odds were not in their favor this time. She felt shock at the sudden emptiness inside of her. She whispered, “She’s gone Dean. I can’t feel her.”

Dean knew that she was referring to Angela. Something must have happened. He looked at the bitch Vera and would have said something but he was interrupted. Surprisingly it was from Sam who said, “We’ll go with you. Just don’t hurt anyone.” He even tossed down the axe he had been carrying as a show of good faith.

****

“Nice ta see ya again idjits.”

“Give us a break Bobby. At least we know Angie’s been the one who told us where to go,” Dean countered as he paced around, looking for a way out. As it were it was a pretty effective holding place. It reminded him too much of the mine caverns at Ellis; all the walls rock except for a window and a door with a window and they had bars and the door was thick.

Bobby grumbled as he looked around. He had been willing to trust the boys on their judgment when they took off with Jo and Angela’s body even if it did look bad on their part. At least Grace the head gal explained why things were being done the way they were. Bobby for his part told her that as the leader she had to make judgment calls that might not even stick to the rules but it was right. He must have made a point because they were in this cell rather than out in the square and getting their heads chopped off or something.

It became disturbing though when some of the women were thrown in with him including Grace. It was then that he learned that the idjit Vera had taken over of the group and those that stood against her were going to be punished. It didn’t take long for Bobby to figure out that the whole thing with Angela was a struggle for power of the group. He shook his head at the realization and actually was pissed that his girl was being used in someone else’s fight.

Now the boys and the warlock and Jo were sharing the cell with him along with the girls that didn’t like Vera’s grab for power. He replied, “And the best laid plans are usually the first to go down the toilet.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders as his gaze went to Sam. His brother was pacing thoughtfully while surveying their surroundings. He and Sam knew how to get out of situations and they had different approaches. Angela usually was the tiebreaker and said just go for it at times. “You thinking of something Sammy?”

Sam looked up and gave a side whisper, “They took my lock picks. Not seeing anything I can use.”

“I’ll look around. Maybe one of these girls has a hairpin or something,” Dean replied.

“Don’t go trying to get into their pants.”

“Who do you think I am?”

“A sex addict sometimes.”

Dean made a slight snort just as the door opened. Two of the warrior women came in holding fast to Jo who was itching to fight. They shoved her in and slammed the door. Dean was the first to help her up, “You alright Jo?”

Jo was spitting mad. She didn’t tell the bitch Vera anything even when she tried to beat it out of her. Luckily for Jo, she knew a few maneuvers and protected her body from the worst of the blows. She still had a fat lip and a few cuts and bruises but it wasn’t anything serious. Her mom might throw a fit but things were cool. In fact she gave Vera a few things to remember and that was before the seal fell out of her shirt.

Jo realized that they were screwed when Vera recognized it. To Jo the woman looked like she had received a gift from God when she saw the seal. She called it by name and muttered something about how clever it was. It was something about everything being related to healing and the sort. So without further ado, Vera ripped it from Jo’s neck and told her guards to bring her here. Now she was spoiling for a fight. She did have the sense to realize that Dean was talking to her and replied, “Just peachy.”

Dean noticed the cuts and took to inspecting them with care. It was the least he could do. He could claim that he was returning the favor from the patch up job she did on his shoulder when Sam had been possessed by Meg. “Looks like they interrogated you.”

“That bitch tried to make me talk. She’s never been through an interrogation by Angie.” Jo looked around before looking at Dean with a slight smirk. “Besides, I gave her a nice shiner.”

Dean chuckled at that since he could believe it. “Glad to see that.”

“Dean, she has the Seal of Nameh. It’s the key to opening the vault,” Jo said as she looked at Dean with a sober expression. “If she gets to it, she could corrupt the power of the phoenix or whatever the big badass is.”

“Wait, you mean that thing I told you to get was the key?” Bobby had been listening to the whole conversation. This was one crazy ass shindig and he was stuck in the middle of it and it stank of his girl all over with her planning.

“Angie’s work,” Dean replied. He turned his gaze back to Jo and said, “I get it. Thing is we have a problem. We’re in here and the bitch is out there.”

“Sam can’t you pick the lock?” Jo looked over at Sam who appeared to be deep in thought.

“Why not ask the warlock to blow a hole?” One of the women asked. “I’m sure he could get us out.”

“I would if it were possible.” Nick pointed at a few symbols that had been missed by everyone. “Warding symbols are a major drain and a bitch.” He lounged against the wall he had been leaning against. “So our best bet is to let the giant here pick the lock.”

Sam gritted his teeth to let the anger pass before he replied, “I can but they have my pick set. I need something small and hard like a hairpin to pick it with.”

“I have what you need,” Augusta spoke up. She had been quiet the whole time, preferring that she listen to everything around her. It gave her time to think. Now that she heard Sam’s request she was ready to help. She pulled out of her pocket the special cane the blind used to get around. She pulled something out of the handle and held it up to Sam. “Is this good?”

Sam peered at it. It would do. “Yes. Thanks… Gus.”

Augusta smiled and said, “Phoebe have yours ready just in case.”

It didn’t take long for Sam to get the lock undone. The hard part was setting it up to knock out the guards and tie them up. The women who had been imprisoned took care of that and they relieved the guards of their weapons. Jo knew it was a big gamble but with Bobby around it would work out. She looked at Bobby and said, “Bobby, you and Grace get Angie. Her body is in the river. Look for the hell mutt and you’ll find her.”

Bobby nodded. As much as he wasn’t too happy with the way things went with the order, the older woman Grace was willing to give a hand. “Alright. We’ll git her and bring her to the temple place.”

Jo handed over the map that she had kept hidden. “This will show you the way.”

Grace looked at Jo and said, “Hurry and good luck.” She then looked at Bobby and she called to the loyal members of the order and they headed towards the river. She would make this right and help them.

Jo smiled as she led the way out and was followed closely by Sam and Dean and bringing up the rear was Nick ready to throw a spell out for a diversion. They managed to make it to the temple but it was easy to see that Vera was already there. If they were lucky, she was being cautious about going through the place.

They picked up the pace and ran through the temple to where the chamber was. They caught up with Vera who was starting to climb one of the ropes. It was Jo who called out, “Vera!”

Vera looked and grinned. “You’re too late. The fruit of the phoenix will be mine.”

They started running to catch her. Sam proved to be faster but caught the kick full force in the chest. It sent him flying back and he hit the ground hard. Dean managed to avoid the kicking feet but got a backhand across the face. It allowed Vera to get free and to another rope closer to the wall where the lock was. She looked at them laughing.

Dean and Jo looked up. Nick shook his head indicating it was too risky to use his powers. Sam was on the ground and it didn’t look too good. Dean gritted his teeth in frustration. He was going to have to do it he tentative reached out when he felt his brother’s hand on his shoulder but the grip was not Sam’s grip.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean looked to see Sam standing there but the posture and the look was not an expression that he would get. It was the look of someone anticipating a challenge in the form of dishing out a good ass kicking. He knew who it was. “Angie?”

Sam’s eyes looked at Dean but they had a different look to them. It was that look Angela gave when she was in the mood for a fight. It certainly was Angela when Sam’s body took off and leapt onto one of the ropes and started climbing.

Dean couldn’t help but be impressed. Hell he was sure that if Angela were watching Sam, she would be drooling over the use of his arms and upper body strength. He was astute to know that Angela probably wasn’t at that point to openly drool over Sam but he would have to make a point of asking her how she felt about riding his ass. The very idea was amusing.

Meanwhile Sam/Angela made their way up the ropes and caught up with Vera. Dean watched as Sam pulled on Vera’s leg and tugged hard. It was terrifying when Vera kicked at Sam and clipped his head but Sam held on and grabbed the bitch’s ankle when she tried again and pulled hard and made her lose her grip.

Vera was pissed but she relished the thought of fighting the Champion. Now she would get to see him fight. She regained her grip on her set of ropes and wriggled to get her leg free. She brought her free leg up and slammed it into the man’s shoulder. The momentum made him let go and he swung. When he swung back towards her, she was ready with her fist. She started punching.

Sam reacted and blocked the blows that came with his forearm. When the bitch tried to kick, he used his leg to block. It was a bit of a dance since they were blocking each other until Vera gave him a good one in the chest. It caused him to lose his grip and he fell back.

“Sam!”

Dean’s shout seemed pointless but it was enough. Sam gripped a nearby rope and stopped his fall. His arm jerked when his weight went with the flow of gravity and it looked like he jerked it out of the socket. However Sam only had eyes for the bitch heading towards the lock with the key. He grinned as he climbed and started swinging to reach out and climb closer to Vera.

“Did Sam train or something?” Jo asked as she watched.

“That’s not Sam, Jo. That’s Angie,” Dean replied. It was confirmed when Sam gave a cry that sounded weird since it was the masculine version of Angela’s war cry. He watched as Sam did moves that he knew his brother wouldn’t and probably couldn’t do. “Oh yeah that’s Angie and she’s pissed.”

Jo studied Sam’s movements. She had to agree with Dean that it was Angela in Sam’s body. That look on Sam’s face reminded her a little too much of when he had been possessed by the demon but this time there was more warmth in that look. It was the look of someone that was in for the fight and for someone else other than themself. It was Angela all over in Jo’s mind. It was just weird seeing Sam do the same things she did.

Vera started to realize that she was getting her money’s worth in terms of the fight. She saw that Sam wasn’t going to give up on stopping her. She got drastic and played dirty. She was able to knock him back and climb up the rest of the way. She pulled out the seal and looked at it. “The key to the phoenix,” she said with a smile of awe as she looked at the seal and the lock.

Sam was a bit stunned from that last blow. It was enough to make him slide down a few feet. He shook his head to clear it before looking around to see where he was. He looked up just as Vera stuck the key into the lock. His eyes narrowed and he started pulling himself up. He caught up with Vera as the vault opened and revealed a flower and on the stem was a piece of fruit that was starting to drop. That was what he was after.

Vera started to reach out for the fruit when she felt something grab and tug her down. She felt her hands slip on the rope and she slid down. Her hands burned as she slid down until she was face to face with Sam. She narrowed her eyes and said, “You are a thorn in my side you so called Champion. This ends now. I will have my phoenix.”

Sam didn’t say anything. Instead he gave a smile. It was a slow one that revealed he was not going to back down. He was ready for the punch that was aimed at his face and blocked by doing a side move to counter with a shoulder blow. When he pulled back he was able to strike with a backhand and stun Vera.

Vera growled in anger and retaliated with her best move. It was a palm strike to the chest and she hit hard. She heard a crack from the strike and she knew she cracked a few ribs but she was stunned that it didn’t seem to faze the giant of a man. “What are you?” She demanded in a near shout and glared at Sam.

Sam didn’t respond but hung there staring at Vera. It was disconcerting to Dean to see his brother doing what Angela would do. She did that in sparring; that remain still and staring act. It bothered her opponent to the point to make them attack and they got a surprise. He was used to seeing his brother make small movements even when they got into a stare off. This was a whole new world and he was just watching like a stupid looky loo.

Vera was getting angry that Sam was just hanging there and looking at her. She had to get the fruit which was starting to fall from its weight. There were other flowers but it took a long time to grow the fruit which was the source. The others were too small. She was going to end this once and for all. She would send the so called Champion to his death. “Won’t you say anything? Do something!”

Sam just hung there. His body was swinging as was the nature of ropes and the whole pendulum thing but every muscle was still. He could have been a statue as he continued to stare at Vera. He still had that slow smile that he plastered on his face.

Vera was fed up and she growled in frustration. She could have reached out with a punch and end it there but she wanted to make it a good show in terms of killing him. Using her body, she swung herself back and used the wall to push off to give herself enough force and momentum to take out Sam. She cried out as she swung towards Sam.

Dean couldn’t help but shout at his brother when he noticed the knife slide out. The bitch was going to knife Sam! “Watch out Sam!”

At the last moment, Sam released his grip and rappelled down the rope he was on. The knife missed him completely. Vera couldn’t slow her momentum and ended up getting tangled in Sam’s rope. Sam reacted and reached out for another to get out of the way and started climbing up a little while Vera struggled to get free but ended up tangling herself up more. She still had her knife when Sam came up to the same level as she was just in time to catch the fruit that started to fall.

“No!” Vera shouted and struggled while watching Sam catch the fruit. She swung out wildly with her knife trying to cut him.

Still holding onto the fruit, Sam saw Vera and pushed off from the wall he was nearby and let Vera crash into the wall. It was enough to make her lose her grip entirely and she fell. Sam looked down and watched as Vera became impaled on the spikes at the bottom and the flames burst to reveal them and Vera’s dead body and others who failed.

Tucking the fruit into his jacket pocket, Sam climbed up the rest of the way to where the key was. He reached over and turned the lock and pulled out the key. He glanced up only once as the vault above started to close. He then started rappelling down not noticing that a small version of the fruit fell out just as the vault sealed shut. He just got back down and was back on solid ground and nearly toppled over once his feet touched.

Dean saw that Sam was about to fall backwards and grabbed his freakishly huge brother and pulled him towards him to prevent him from getting skewered like that Vera bitch. “Whoa there Sasquatch. We don’t need you as shish kabob.”

Sam took a moment and blinked in confusion. When it registered what Dean said, he replied, “I’m fine Dean.”

Dean frowned at Sam. It looked like his brother had spaced out during his possession. That was typical at times. Victims often lost huge chunks of time or they could only view like through a lens. He wondered if Angela was up to protecting herself again by making Sam forget. “Are you sure?”

Sam threw a grade AA bitch face at Dean, “I’m fine. Let’s get to Angie.”

Dean and Jo couldn’t tell if he had been able to get the fruit. They angle he had been in had hidden his act. They were able to see Vera and they saw her fall. Dean asked, “So you have it?”

Sam reached in his jacket pocket slowly and pulled out the fruit. It looked roughly like a tiny pomegranate. He could hold it between his first finger and thumb. It was what could bring her back. “Right here.”

All three of them breathed a sigh of relief that they had the last piece. Nick slowly reached out and gently took it from Sam after shooting him a look that said he wasn’t going to do anything and he was doing his job. Nick led the way out of the passage to the main part of the temple where Grace, Bobby and Augusta were waiting with the body. The other members of the order were hover and watching wide eyed at the scene.

Nick was well aware that all eyes were on him since he was the only one with the healer ability. It was a first in a long time that this many people were interested in him as a healer and not some warlock to be pitted against another and all that jazz. He looked at the fruit and wondered what it was about it that he was supposed to do to make it all work. In his mind he could have just popped it into her mouth and that would have been the end of it; hell anyone could have done that. _Why me?_ That was the question he wanted answered the most.

Nick turned to look at a wall to think and studied the glyphs. His ability to read them laid out for him exactly what he was to do. _So that’s what she meant. A healer is needed because only a healer can read the script._

It didn’t take long for Nick to do what was needed. It was a simple herb mixture but of the herbs that were there on the table near the wall with the script. When he was finished, he rolled the phoenix fruit in the mixture and pulled it out using his thumb and forefinger like a pair of tweezers. He walked over to the body and giving a slight breath and a frown, he popped it into Angela’s mouth. He had no idea how it would work since she couldn’t chew it. He didn’t even know if he was supposed to help her chew it.

It vaguely occurred to Nick to help her swallow it. With his finger, he eased the lump into her throat and down the hatch. He knew that it looked intimate and was surprised that Sam hadn’t jumped him the moment he did that. When he stood back to wait and see what would happen, he saw that Sam’s eyes were on the casket as if willing the body to move with his mind.

It seemed like forever until a small twitch occurred in Angela’s eyelids. Then they slowly opened to reveal the familiar pair of tawny eyes. The next thing that came out was, “Dean you better not say anything about being a Sleeping Beauty or I’ll kick your ass.” That was followed by gasps and chuckles.

****

“So you’re all in there right Angie?”

Angela looked up from her cleaning of Absolution at Jo as the girl sat beside her. She smiled, “It’s me Jo. I won’t be doing that any time soon.”

“I’ll bet. Mom’s going to run me a new one for all the trouble you’ve caused,” Jo teased.

“She will but she is proud of you just like I am,” Angela replied smiling still. “I am sorry that I put you through that Jo but I owe you my life and thank you.”

“Hey you don’t owe me. We’re like sisters,” Jo countered. “It was interesting having you talk in my head. Taking over was different and I don’t want to experience that again anytime soon.”

“I wouldn’t blame you.” Angela chuckled slightly. “So you heading back to the Roadhouse?”

“Yeah. I can help Mom out and she always has cases and stuff. You should come by and maybe we’ll have a girl’s night out hunting,” Jo replied as she stood up. “It could be fun.”

Angela stood up and replied, “I think I’ll do that but first things first.”

Jo grinned mischievously, “Oh I get it.” She glanced over at where Sam and Dean were talking to Bobby about something or other. “Tell Sam I said hi.”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say anything.” Angela blushed slightly as she smiled unable to hide it. There was always going to be someone who would be able to read her like an open book. She pulled Jo into a hug, “Take care of yourself, Jo.”

Jo returned the hug and replied, “Same to you, bitch. Don’t be a stranger with the calls.” She turned and headed towards Rusty the truck. She had already said her good byes to everyone else. Maybe some time at the Roadhouse would be a good break and she did have a story to tell her mom and she could just hear her voice as she drove away.

Angela watched as Jo drove off before saying, “I suppose you’re taking off too Nick?”

Nick stepped out of the shadows, “I’m not going to ask about how you knew it was me but to answer your question, yes. I’m still trying to get used to doing good like you do.” He looked down into Angela’s tawny eyes and studied her face. “You know I thought you really were gone when Jo told me. It was painful.” He gently touched her cheek and slowly did it since he had heard how she was about people touching her.

Angela let Nick touch her and could see that he cared deeply for her and felt bad because she couldn’t return the same care. She cared for him as a friend but her heart belonged to Sam even if she was being a stubborn ass about saying anything. “And you brought me back. For that I thank you. You are a good friend Nick and it’s not because we are fellow healers but because what’s inside that heart of yours is good. Your dumbass father and dick brothers can just stick it where the sun doesn’t shine.”

Nick smiled as he lowered his hand and gave a slight chuckle. “Leave it to you to find out about me. Thanks for not lumping me in with them.” He looked at nothing in particular and sighed, “Well I better be going. Lots of people to save. I might even think about doing what your friend Doc Whittier does. Good bye princess.” He gave a kiss to her cheek and headed to where his motorcycle was and took off. Before leaving he glanced at his rearview mirror and took one last look at her. He was hopeless in one realm but he could live with it. He headed off.

Angela gave a slight wave. She picked up her sword and put it back into its sheath. She hadn’t changed out of her clothes since being brought back deciding that she was comfortable for now and if you stopped to think about it, she looked almost like a badass biker chick except without all the denim. She looked at the coat that was on the log she had been sitting on and gave a wry smile. She had to hand it to Augie for her jokes. She put it on and picked up Absolution.

The coat was a leather duster that went with her clothes. She thought she looked like one of those brooding characters from a video game or something out of the Wild West. All Augie did though was return what was hers. It was the coat that she had worn when she first met the order. She had given it to Augusta when she moved on as a gift from master to student. Now she had it back and it did exemplify that adage about feeling like a well-worn coat. She grinned as she walked over to where her boys were with Bobby and Cerebus.

Dean spotted her first and asked, “You ready to hit the road Angie?”

“Ready now,” Angela replied as she walked up. She gave a warning finger to Dean about joking about her coat. She then turned to Bobby and said, “Well old man, are you going to scold me?”

Bobby grizzled, “I already did ya idjit. Don’t do that again or I’ll bring ya back myself so I can kill ya again.”

Angela gave a wide grin and replied, “You love me old fart but I will keep that in mind.” She then petted Cerebus and said, “You were good boy. Think you can watch out for this old man who played one and knick knack on my thumb?”

“I don’t need a baby sitter cheeky little…,” Bobby grumbled as Cerebus gave a slight bark and licked her hand. He hid his grumbling under giving the hell mutt a ruffle of his fur. He then grumbled his good byes and he and the mutt took off for the Chevelle for the drive back to the Salvage Yard.

“You really know how to lay it on don’t ya Angie,” Dean commented as they turned to head towards the Impala.

“We had a good time during those three months,” Angela replied. “Still thinks he can play the elder card on me but I am his stray that decided to stay.”

“That reminds me.” Dean dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out the evidence bag with her watch. Using his knife, he cut the bag and pulled it out and handed it to her. “Still not broken. A sign maybe?”

Angela studied it. She smiled as she put it back on just below her gauntlet on her wrist. “Maybe so. Now I don’t feel so naked.” She grinned at Dean.

Dean for his part didn’t want to get too much into a chick flick moment but he accepted the hair ruffle that she gave him as thanks. He glanced at Sam who was a bit silent. He correctly interpreted it as something his brother wanted to do in private so he looked for a means to escape. It was his luck that he spotted Augusta and made a comment about saying good bye or something and took off leaving them alone.

Angela watched with amusement and said, “I think Dean’s taken with Augie.”

“She was a big help,” Sam allowed. He had seen the display of affection Nick gave earlier and successfully thwarted the urge to walk over and give the guy a punch. Instead he focused on the conversation he was having with her. “Angie, I know I apologized…”

“You don’t need to keep doing it Sam. I forgive you and I’ve accepted that I screwed up. We’re only human after all,” Angela replied smiling at him.

Sam couldn’t help but smile. At least she included herself in that group. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and felt the necklace he kept. He closed his fist around it and pulled it out. He mumbled slightly and handed it to her, “I held onto this.” He took Absolution to hold while she put it on.

“Thanks,” Angela replied. It was the first thing she had noticed missing when she woke up. Her hand had automatically gone towards where it should be and found it missing. She quelled the panic at the thought of losing it but didn’t say anything. Now she had it back she let her relief show unaware that Sam was seeing the whole thing as she put it back on. “Now everything is as it should be.”

Sam gave a slight smile and then said, “You know when you were in me, I think I understood you a bit better. Having you in there was warm and…”

“Sam it was a battle,” Angela replied. She gave a slight frown at where this was going. True she was excited for battle but she felt compelled to latch onto Sam though she could have just as easily done it with Dean. Part of it was because of how she felt about him.

“Yeah I know you get a little excited when you get to kick someone’s ass but it was more than that. It’s hard to describe but that warm feeling… I can understand now that it is just you trying to do what you do best and that is helping people,” Sam replied, “I guess I felt your driving force.”

“I do things for others because a small act of kindness can move mountains. It never mattered much how I got little to nothing physical out of it but the feeling of a job well done was the reward,” Angela replied.

“And that’s you. Don’t ever change,” Sam replied. He handed Absolution back to Angela. “So what was it like inside my head?” He gave a slight smile.

Angela gave a teasing grin. She had been in his head and she wasn’t surprised by it. She decided to have some fun. She needed some before she got back to her unfinished business with her special project and a certain demon that pissed her off without even trying. “Scary.”

That started a chase towards the Impala and Dean joined them shortly afterwards. The Impala took off down the road leaving behind the settlement and the order. Little did they know that they were being watched by an interested observer who had been following them for some time since Monument and he rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner.

****

The passage to the vault was dark but the bursts of flame continued. The figure continued to walk down the passage though, not perturbed by the fact that the main chamber was lined with spikes. It was most definitely the most decorative and best room in the entire place. It would be something to impress the master of torture in the pit.

The figure made it to the vault chamber and looked down and saw the body of the woman that had fallen. The figure turned their head sideways in an inquisitive manner. Slowly it smiled as the woman started to move and watched as a hand inched its way close towards a tiny piece of the famous phoenix fruit. It was impressed and figured that maybe the plan would work out after all.

There had been a chance to kill Sam Winchester several times while in the settlement. It was amusing and sickening to watch him pine away for Absolution and tempting to put him out of his misery but then what good would that accomplish? Better to have Absolution watch since it was much more amusing to make a messenger break like before. Never mind the fact that the spirit realm was shaken to its core the last time. It would only make for a stronger and better opponent for when the time came and it would come.

The figure turned its attention towards the woman as she moaned. The bitch was stronger than previously thought to be. Then again it took strong will or a strong emotion to keep someone going like that in spite of a mortal wound. Perhaps this woman would have its use. The figure jumped down into the pit and avoided the spikes as it walked over towards the woman. It looked at her and picked up the fruit. “Is this what you want?”

The woman gurgled in reply, “It’s mine.”

“Of course it is. That thing hurts doesn’t it. It’s always a bitch to be stabbed in the stomach,” the figure taunted in a careful sing song voice.

“Give it back.”

The figure laughed a tinkling laugh. This one would do nicely. The figure kneeled and replied, “I will give it to you. However you still have the problem of that.” It pointed at the spike that skewered the woman.

“Give me my phoenix.”

“I will and I will give you the means of getting revenge. I know that you crave his blood just as I do. I give you this and you will swear to help me.”

“Swear to do what?”

“You will help me kill Sam Winchester my little phoenix.”


End file.
